


The Omega Conspiracy

by s_a_b_i_n_e



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abortion/infanticide (mentioned), Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alpha Alec, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Boys In Love, Conspiracy, Courting Rituals, Falling In Love, Fatherhood, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Pregnancy (mentioned), Gender Issues, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Government Conspiracy, Isolated smut, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Men in love, Miscarriage (Mentioned), Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Magnus, Omega Magnus Bane, Omega Verse, Pre-Relationship, Wedding Fluff, attempted sexual assault (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 56,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e
Summary: The Ω High Warlock of Brooklyn meets the new α Head of the Institute. They investigate suspicious developments and find love. But can they bridge decades of racism and gender inequality?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 371
Kudos: 462





	1. The visit

Being an omega had never been a problem for Magnus. Well, at least not in the last 150 years or so. In his youth, his father Asmodeus had used his alpha voice on him. It had taken him decades to break free from his control and only the help of alphas like Ragnor made it even possible to deliver him out of his father's claws.

The last person who was able to use their alpha voice on him had been Camille. And he could still remember the delicious flavour of her stunned scent the first time he had resisted her order. It was a triumph with setbacks, yes. But he fought through it and became stronger and stronger since.

No alpha could order him anymore. None had been so stupid to try for a very long time, at least nobody in the downworld. There had been vast change in the last century among his people. 

Seelies had been the first to realise that omegas were valuable for the strengthening of their realm when they chose an omega as their queen. She came from a strong lineage and there had been no other options. But the seelies had found that the omega's nurturing and caring talents were as important as their diplomatic qualities. What their queen lacked in physical strength, she compensated with strategic thinking and networking.

The warlocks had joined the seelies when they elected Magnus as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He was well respected and even feared by some. Nobody would question his authority. He was the most powerful warlock in America both north and south.

The vampires had been the next when they established a dual leadership with alpha Raphael Santiago and omega Simon Lewis. They complemented each other in style and approach, and there had been fewer problems with rogue vampires since they led together.

The werewolves were the last to put in law that omegas could have leadership roles as well, though it hadn't translated into them becoming pack leaders yet. Until now, the traditionists had won. But it was only a question of time until the old alpha generation would die out and some of the omegas who were second-in-command would fight for the leadership of their packs. 

Magnus was looking forward to it. He was especially sold on Maia Roberts, the 2i/c of the New York pack. He was rooting for her because she was fierce and smart. That she was also a woman couldn't harm. The revolution of gender equality still ignored the discrimination due to the first gender and Magnus hated the imbalance at every downworld meeting.

Ironically, the only shadow world race that didn't discriminate against women were the shadowhunters. Maryse Lightwood had led the New York Institute with an iron fist for almost 20 years. But the Nephilim's society still saw omegas as second class citizens very much as the mundanes did. 

For shadowhunters, omegas were good for breeding and only for breeding. Even the rearing after the pups' first birthday was transferred to betas whose percentage was much higher than in the mundane or downworld. The alphas of the Clave feared effeminacy of the younger generation if the pups stayed with their omega mothers for longer. 

Who could afford it, hired a beta nanny who raised the pups at home together with the alpha. Who didn't have the money gave the kids to a children's home where the alpha father was allowed to visit.

The omegas, in general, had only limited access to their children after the first year and they were either nursing or pregnant. Many died young due to the strain of too many pregnancies and poor health care. Magnus always thought they died of heartbreak. 

There were a lot of reasons why Magnus detested the shadowhunters, but this was the biggest one. Everybody knew how important the first childhood years were for a healthy physical and mental development. And it was devastating for the omega to be separated from their pups. Even the mundanes had recognised that and had cancelled their breeding policies to reflect this knowledge. But the shadowhunters ignored the mundanes as much as they hated downworlders. The feeling was mutual.

Magnus visited the Institute every six weeks to strengthen the wards. The shadowhunters treated him like a subordinate. If it weren't for the safety of the mundane world Magnus would have cancelled the contract decades ago. He reduced his visits to doing his work and picking up his cheque, overcharging the Nephilim of course. He wasn't greedy. It was just pain and suffering money on top of his usual rate.

Normally, he would just go to the Institute's accounting department. But not today. The Institute had a new leader. Of course, Magnus and the other downworld leaders hadn't been invited to his formal installation. A fire message on his first day had deemed sufficient as it were. But Magnus didn't expect anything else from Maryse's eldest son who was the new Head. Like mother, like son.

But despite his demonic breeding, Magnus knew it was common courtesy to introduce himself to the new shadowhunter leader. And it was always better to put the foot in the door than to be dragged through it whenever they needed a pet warlock. Magnus was powerful and he planned to set the tone right from the start.

When he entered the Head's office, his head held high and face professionally neutral, he was welcomed with the sight of three young adults sitting around a coffee table. Magnus' arrival had been announced in advance and he was more than surprised to find the new Head sitting on a sofa and not behind the massive wooden desk, swimming in hubris and barely hidden revulsion as had been his mother's fashion.

Instead, the young man turned his gaze to him, a small smile on his lips. He raised from his seat and offered Magnus his hand. "High Warlock of Brooklyn, thank you for taking the time. My name is Alec Lightwood. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

Magnus shook his hand. To say he was puzzled would be a huge understatement. The oldest Lightwood looked so much like his mother - both were beautiful creatures, their angel blood showing in the strong, yet delicate facial features - but he sounded inviting and his face was open and friendly. Magnus recognised his mother's hazel eyes. But Alec's were warm and gentle. No words Magnus would use to describe Maryse.

"The pleasure is all mine," Magnus heard himself say and it surprised him that these words felt true. This morning he had put on what he called his 'war armour' but he got the distinct feeling that he hadn't needed to. 

"This is my sister Isabelle and my brother Jace. Both will support me in my leadership," Alec introduced the others. Magnus kissed Izzy's hand and gave Jace a strong handshake. Alec invited him to take a seat.

After exchanging pleasantries and settling down with coffee, Alec talked about his visions. "I hope to install a downworld clave council. I want to strengthen the communication between the Institute and the downworld leaders." Magnus couldn't help it and chuckled. The three gave him a stern look.

"Don't get me wrong, Mr Lightwood. I like your plans. But to strengthen something, it should already exist. Your mother isn't known to respect my kind. I'm sure you know that." 

Alec shook his head. "My mother isn't the leader of the Institute anymore. And I want change, real change. I hope to convince you and the other leaders to work with me. I know that my mother and the downworld representatives haven't been on a level playing field. This will be different from now on."

Magnus gave him a little smile. The young man was still an optimist. For how much longer, they would see. But he liked his enthusiasm. "I'm happy to hear that, Mr Lightwood. But words avail very little. Deeds speak louder than phrases. It would not be the first time the downworld were disappointed by your kind. I hope that you can understand my reservations."

Alec nodded in agreement. "I do. And I hope to allay all your fears." 

"That's wonderful to hear," Magnus replied, his smile now warm and wide. "I don't want to overstay my visit. You surely have other important things to do. I will pick up my cheque and leave. Here's to a successful cooperation!" They shook hands and said their goodbyes, then Magnus left the office. 

"Well that wasn't too bad," Alec said. His siblings agreed. 

"And it shouldn't be too hard to get him on your side," Jace reasoned. "You will just charm the pants off the little omega." 

Alec's eyes widened comically. "He's an omega? How did I miss that?"

Izzy lay a hand on his arm while looking at Jace with darting eyes. "He isn't a _little omega_. He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn," she said with thinly veiled anger. Turning to her older brother she explained, "His scent isn't very strong. I suppose he learnt to control his scent over the centuries. And we all know that your deviated septum reduces your olfaction. And it doesn't really matter, does it?"

Alec made a face. "I know that you are all into equality. But you know damn well that omegas aren't reliable. They give in to their needs as soon as their hormones run wild. He may be a bit more self-controlled than the common omega but he's still a possible threat. I won't let him ruin all my efforts," Alec replied displeased. 

Izzy rolled her eyes. "As progressive as you are on the downworld issue, you should really keep up with the modern world, Alec. Your view on omegas is outdated." Alec shook his head. Izzy tried another approach, "Alec. Mom and dad expect from you to marry an omega as they have the highest birthrate. Is this really the way you want to look at your spouse?" 

Alec snorted. "It won't be a marriage of love. Why does it matter?" 

Jace was taken aback. "Why wouldn't you marry for love? There are so many cute omega girls in Alicante," he exclaimed.

Alec avoided his gaze and Izzy breathed out loud and long. "One day somebody is going to love you heart and soul, Alec. It may not be one of those cute Alicante girls. But there is someone out there who will make you happy." 

Jace agreed, "There are cute betas in Alicante as well, even some decent alphas. Although I wouldn't do that if I were you. They are pretty bossy." 

Izzy chastised her brother, "Jace, those women aren't _bossy_. They just do what all alphas do, you and Alec included. We alpha women won't be less ambitious just because it hurts your male egos." 

"Can we please postpone the gender discussion? I have to deal with the Seelie Queen later. Another omega," Alec sighed. 

"Big brother, I love you. But you really have to work on your attitude towards omegas. In general, but also for this project. Downworlders are much more progressive and you will have to deal with a lot more omegas than you are used to. I know that you never had a chance to get familiar with omegas as there are none in the Institute and our family is build of alphas and betas. But I can lend you some books I got from Meliorn. It's really enlightening." 

Alec raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay." At that, Izzy got up and left the room. 

"Women, huh?" Jace snickered. 

"It's our sister you're talking about," Alec chided him. 

"I know, I know. But would you like to marry a girl like her?" he asked. 

"No, I wouldn't," Alec answered honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm curious about what you think.


	2. Sorting things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk between friends and siblings.

"And what was your first impression of the new Head?" Raphael asked. He and his mate were sitting on the sofa in Magnus' living room. 

"I found him to be quite delightful. Maybe a little naive. But otherwise, it's definitely an improvement to the old one. Though that doesn't say much," Magnus laughed, mixing a real Bloody Mary for the older vampire leader.

"Did he treat you well?" Simon inquired. 

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Magnus replied passing him a plasma shot? 

"I don't know. He was alright. But he and his brother mainly addressed Raphael. Not that that would keep me from talking, obviously," he snickered. Magnus grinned. His son's mate wasn't known for the reluctance to talk. "But his sister seemed nice. She asked me things about the dynamics of gender-mixed leadership and stuff."

"Isn't she dating Meliorn?" Raphael asked. 

"Really? Interesting," Magnus said innocently. 

Raphael's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, no. I know that sound. Papa, you can't do this to me! Not a shadowhunter!"

Magnus sat down opposite of him. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Raphael," he purred and Simon snickered. 

"Please, say it's not the blonde. Otherwise, I need to revoke your rainbow membership card. That dude is sooooo straight," Simon said and Raphael snorted with laughter.

"I think the new Head is cute. But he's an alpha. You know I don't do alphas since 1878," Magnus said nonchalantly. 

"I'm not _that_ old, papa," Raphael protested. That earned him an amused smile from his mate. 

"Either way, I doubt that the Clave changed their anti-gay laws. He will most likely marry a cute little omega girl and father a hundred little shadowhunters," Magnus mused.

Yes, maybe he had thought about the new head a little too much. What could he do? He was a sucker for dark-haired, fair-skinned beauties. And the young man could smile. Magnus could kiss these plumb lips ... Whoah. What was happening? Magnus realised that he had drifted off. 

Simon grinned at him. "Did he smell nice?" 

The question caught Magnus off guard. "No idea," he finally answered, "the whole place just stinks of alphas." 

"I'm so happy that I only smell you since we're mated, Raphael. I don't know how you survive this, Magnus. It must be really hard ..." 

The warlock stopped him with a wave of his hand. "I have centuries of practice." He changed the topic. "Did you hear from Luke or the Seelie Queen?" 

"Nothing from the Queen. But Luke likes the new Head. I suppose it's because his brother is dating Clary," Simon explained. 

"Really? The redhead and the blonde?" Magnus asked amused. 

"Enough gossip," Raphael declared, "We have more important things to discuss." 

Simon rolled his eyes. "You're such a buzzkill, my love," he said, pressing a peck on his partner's cheek.

Raphael played unaffected and summarised, "It's a yes from the vampires and the werewolves then. Am I right in thinking that it's a yes from the warlocks, too?" 

Magnus nodded. "I'm a sceptic but it would be stupid to not give it at least a try. It would be great to have a liaison at the Institute." 

Simon snickered. "I thought you don't do alphas," he joked. Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically.

* * *

"Izzy, I don't have time for this. I'm drowning in reports and the first Downworld Clave Council meeting must be prepared." 

His sister rammed the stack of books she was holding on top of his desk. "Alec. You must be familiar with the specifics of omegas. There will be at least three present at that meeting. Which, by the way, is organised by me, so no excuses, big brother. Skip your late-night training and read at least this one." 

She fished for the smallest book. "It's a good roundup. A bit superficial but you can dig in deeper at a later date. You don't want any miscommunication like the time you offered my boyfriend your jacket, do you?" Alec flinched at the reminder.

"I completed the courting course since then. There won't be any more mishaps," he growled. 

"Alec, about that ..." she trailed off. 

"Izzy, I really don't have time for this. Please, leave it be," Alec begged. 

Izzy looked at him with a sad smile. "You could ask to marry a male omega," she suggested.

He stared at her. "You know?" he whispered looking to the door to check if it was closed. 

"Yes, and it's okay to feel like this." 

"No, it's not! Izzy, the Clave would never allow a same-sex marriage. Besides, what use would it be? I need to produce an heir for the Lightwood family. I can't do this with a man."

Izzy looked at him in confusion. "But of course you can!" she disagreed. "Adoption doesn't count," Alec murmured. 

"You're kidding me, aren't you? You really don't know that male omegas can carry a child?" 

Alec looked at her with a shocked gaze. "They can?" 

Izzy laughed. "But of course. Meliorn's brother just delivered a beautiful baby girl."

Alec was stunned. "But ... but I never even met a male omega shadowhunter much less a pregnant one." 

Izzy shook her head. "That's because the Clave is an alpha den of homophobes. I fear that there are not a lot who would try it. But we're Lightwoods. I doubt that they will reject it if we talk to the right people beforehand. I mean you're the Head of the New York Institute.

"I can't think of a single male omega but I guess that they are rare," Izzy pondered, "They surely live with their families in Idris. In our society, they must be protected after all. But there must be some nice bachelors for you to meet. Male omegas are either gay or bi and you are a real catch. Maybe if you find someone from a good family, our parents will agree." Alec nodded. 

"I can go through the database for you if you want. I love playing matchmaker," Izzy offered and grinned wide. "But only," she tapped on the book, "if you read about omegas apart from the courting stuff. It made my relationship so much better and it's really fascinating. Their biology is not that different from ours. We complement each other."

"Okay," he agreed, "find me the perfect husband." A big smile grew on his face. Maybe marriage wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


	3. Perceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus realises what Alec is to him.

The day of the first council meeting arrived soon. Alec was buzzing with excitement. He had dreamt of this day since he was a young shadowhunter. His hard work to reach the position he now held was directly connected to establishing the council.

He had seen way too many downworlders wrongly arrested and abused by shadowhunters. Whenever he had complained to his mother, she had found excuses for the shadowhunters. There had never been a consequence for the abusers, but always for him. He stopped reporting his colleagues' misdeeds, but he never lost his long-term goal - justice and peace for everyone in the shadow world. 

He greeted every representative personally. When Magnus arrived, Alec could barely suppress the impulse to sniff his scent. There was something akin to sandalwood in the air but Alec wasn't sure if it wasn't from a product.

The atmosphere was solemn but mostly relaxed. They talked about procedures and responsibilities and drafted the legal documents that would bind all parties to participate in the future. 

At the beginning of their lunch break Magnus asked Alec for a short talk in private. The shadowhunter led him out on the balcony. It was a sunny day and a soft wind murmured through the trees.

"What can I do for you?" Alec asked. Magnus scrutinised his face.

"While everyone is able to speak, it seems to me that the main discussion partners who are heard today are Lucian Graymark and Raphael Santiago." 

Alec flinched barely noticeable. "Do you fear I favour werewolves and vampires over warlocks and seelies? I can assure you that this is not the case."

Magnus put his hands on the balustrade. "No. I fear there is favouritism towards alpha leaders. You only recognised Mr Lewis' proposals when Mr Santiago repeated them." 

"Oh," was all that Alec answered.

"I am fully aware that your society is based on alphas and to a lesser degree on betas. But the downworld doesn't discriminate. We are all respected leaders, no matter our second gender." He turned around to face Alec. "You treated me differently when we first met. What has changed?" Magnus asked, his voice carefully neutral.

"I ... I ... mmh ... I'm sorry that I made you feel this way," Alec stuttered and a crimson blush rushed from his neck to his cheeks. It would have been adorable if the topic on hand wasn't so serious.

Magnus looked at him thoughtfully. "So, something _did_ happen," he established. "Weren't you aware that I am an omega the first time we met?" Magnus asked. 

"Ehm ... no ... but it shouldn't matter," Alec pressed out. His lungs didn't cooperate properly. 

"You're right. It shouldn't matter," Magnus agreed. "I worry that if you don't put a check on your prejudices the council won't be established."

Alec nodded, still a bit struggling for air. Magnus took pity on him. "Mr Lightwood, you seem to have your heart in the right place. I hope that you can open your mind to the way we downworlders deal with our second genders. I guess it isn't so easy to get familiar with the topic in your surroundings. I will offer you guidance if you are interested." 

Alec finally breathed normally again. "Thank you, Mr Bane. I really appreciate your proposition. I guess I could need some extra tuition on the topic." 

Magnus nodded at that and gave him a small smile. "Lunch?" he asked and Alec said, "I'm starving." Both men laughed. 

"After you," Alec said gentlemanly. Magnus walked straight to the door. A soft breeze caressed his face as Alec walked behind him. When he opened the door he turned around to the other man who was rooted to the spot a few metres away from him.

"Is everything alright, Mr Lightwood?" Magnus asked concerned. 

"Yeah, I just ... I just need another minute. I will join you soon," Alec said. Magnus nodded and closed the door behind him. Alec still tried to regain his senses. Everything was a little blurry.

The wind had captured Magnus' scent and Alec had taken a deep breath at that very moment. Magnus smelled delicious - white chocolate and strawberries, cinnamon and cherry blossoms, all mixed into one. Alec wasn't used to smelling other people so strongly. He had never been so overwhelmed. Why could he smell him anyway? Didn't Izzy say he suppressed his scent?

Alec took a few more minutes before he entered the dining room. He took a seat on the opposite side from where Magnus was sitting and observed him inconspicuously. He had known that the warlock was a good looking man. But the memory of his scent so fresh in his mind combined with his beauty made Alec feel giddy. He just had to look at him. He physically needed to.

"Hey, Alec, is everything alright, buddy?" Jace asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

Alec turned to him. "Ehm, yeah. Just a little dizzy. I haven't eaten all day." 

Jace looked at him, concern written all over his face. "Then you should probably eat now," he said and nodded in the direction of the buffet table. "You've got ten minutes left." Alec shook his head in agreement and got up.

He was filling his plate when he felt Magnus approaching him. "Recovered from my scent?" he asked nonchalantly. Alec's cheeks burned. He hadn't blushed this hard since his teenager years. 

"Ehm ... well ... you smell nice," he answered eloquently, internally rolling his eyes on his own behaviour. 

Magnus smiled genuinely. "As do you, by the way," he said with a gallivanting undertone.

"Oh," Alec pressed out, "what do I smell like?" 

"Nobody ever told you?" Magnus questioned, one eyebrow raised. Alec shook his head no. Magnus breathed in through his nose. "You smell like seawater, old paper, mahogany, and my favourite chocolate cake," he explained. 

"You ... you can smell me over all these other scents in this room?" Alec asked surprised.

Magnus turned pale instantly. "Warlock," he murmured and turned around to leave. Alec quickly grabbed his arm. 

"Everything alright?" he asked apprehensively. 

Magnus turned his head and gave him a weary smile. "Yes," he cleared his throat, "just need to talk to Raphael, that's all." Alec loosened his grip and Magnus all but stormed out of the room.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._ Magnus ran through the corridors until he finally found the vampire delegation. "Raph, we need to talk," he hissed. 

"What happened?" the vampire asked anxiously. 

"Not here," Magnus whispered and pulled him into the empty boardroom.

"Papa, you look freaked out, what happened?" 

Magnus paced about the room. "I smelled him, Raph, I smelled him!" 

His son looked at him in confusion. "Who?" 

"Mr Lightwood." 

"And why is that a problem?" 

Magnus stopped and glared at him. "Because I shouldn't be able to. Last time I went here all these alphas gave me a headache. I took my potion today." 

If vampires were able to Raphael would have paled now. "The one that shuts out all scents?" he asked, his voice trembling. 

"That very one," Magnus confirmed. He slumped down on one of the chairs. "It's the same as with you and Simon." 

Raphael nodded. "I could still smell him although I took it daily." 

Magnus chided himself, "I didn't even realise it until he asked me why I could smell him in a room full of people. His scent is so soothing, I just enjoyed it." 

"Does he know?" Raphael inquired.

"No, I don't think so. There seems to be something wrong with his nose. The first time we met, he thought I was an alpha." 

Raphael raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do about it?" 

Magnus' eyes widened comically. "Nothing, of course! He doesn't know and I won't tell him. I can't have an alpha, much less a shadowhunter. You said so yourself." 

"But, Papa, he is your mate," the vampire objected. "He will fulfil you." 

Magnus laughed sarcastically. "I have survived without a mate for centuries." 

Raphael stared at him with burning eyes. "Yes, you're making my point. You survived. I did that too before Simon. But now I _live_." He pressed his hand on Magnus' shoulder. "I know it's scary." 

"Scary?" Magnus nearly yelled, "don't you think I wanted to find my mate? But he's a shadowhunter. Most likely a closeted one. There is no chance in hell for us to be together. And he's one of those alphas that look down on omegas. Do you think I fought for equal rights to be with a Stone Age man?"

Raphael took a deep breath and sighed. "People can change. You see how he is open to working with the downworld. Despite his upbringing. He surely will come around ..." He stopped when the first delegates entered the room. He looked down at Magnus pleadingly. "Papa, just don't push it away as you usually do with your feelings. All I ask of you is to think about it," he whispered. He squeezed Magnus' shoulder and walked over to his chair.

* * *

The afternoon went by quickly. Magnus couldn't concentrate. Now that he knew that the shadowhunter was his should-be-mate he couldn't ignore the effects Alec's scent had on him. It soothed him, made him relax. And the few times the Nephilim had been irritated or agitated, Magnus had felt the strong urge to soothe him. Well, that would be fun in any future dispute including his people.

But observing the Head of the Institute more closely Magnus realised that Alec made an effort to talk to all delegates equally now. He even pointed out what Simon had said whenever his brother ignored the omega. Maybe Raphael was right. Maybe he was able to change.

When their work was done, Magnus hastily packed up and strode to the door. He nearly reached it when he heard the shadowhunter call him. He stopped but didn't turn around. He felt Alec's hand on his arm. "Mr Bane," the younger man said in a low voice. Magnus closed his eyes for a second then swirled around with a put on smile on his face. 

"Yes, Mr Lightwood?" Alec was so close. Magnus wanted to fall in his arms and recover from this exhausting day. He had never felt so intoxicated by an alpha's scent. But he braced himself and shook his head to clear it. There was no scent in the world Magnus wasn't able to push aside.

Alec looked at him, still waiting for an answer. "Sorry, what did you just say? I was distracted," Magnus said and Alec gave him a wide smile. 

"I asked you when you were free for my private lessons," he explained. 

"Oh ... well ... I have to check my diary. I'll let you know." Alec's face did something complicated. Magnus wasn't sure if it was disappointment that he wanted to cover up. 

"Ehm, okay. I'm looking forward to it," Alec replied and strode back to the conference table.

Magnus still stood there like rooted to the spot. Raphael walked over and leant to his ear. "Hot date?" he whispered amused. That unfroze the warlock who hit his son playfully. 

"I thought I raised you better," he murmured with a little smile on his face. 

Raphael grinned. "Go for it. I want to see you happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


	4. Of stats and history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus teaches Alec some things about omegas and they slowly build trust.

Raphael's support notwithstanding, Magnus still didn't know what to make of the situation destiny or nature had thrown at him. Yes, the Lightwood was a nice guy with beautiful hair and gorgeous eyes. He smelled like heaven, was taller than him, and handsome.

Magnus sighed. He never wanted to have an alpha. He longed for a mate though. There were enough well working beta-omega couples he knew and he had always assumed that this would be his fate. He wasn't against alphas per se. Most had their primal urges tightly under control. But he didn't like what an alpha mate could do to him. The bond amplified the urge to respond to the other mate's signals. Which was a good thing, generally speaking. It protected both in times of need. But it could also be misused.

On more than one occasion Magnus had rescued other omegas from abusive mates. But those mated with an alpha were always the worst hurt, emotionally and physically. Betas couldn't order omegas the way alphas were able to.

No matter how accustomed Magnus was to resist the alpha voice, he couldn't be sure if it would work with his bonded mate. And then there was the little fact that the bond would make his partner immortal. If they were abusive ... Magnus didn't want to dwell on that thought.

There was no use in overthinking this. The other man didn't know that they were meant to be together. Why not use this to his advantage? He could get to know him without any pressure. 

Before he could change his mind, he sent a fire message, offering to drop by as he was free the rest of the day. In less than a minute, he received an invitation for 3 pm.

He had purposefully suggested meeting at Alec's office. The scents in his lair were too familiar. The other man's scent could be overwhelming in his space. Magnus hoped that the many people who went in and out of the Head's office would disguise the alluring scent like his siblings had done the first time they met. But, oh, was Magnus mistaken.

When he entered the office a nearly tangible cloud of the alpha's scent rushed over him. He tumbled backwards and the beta who had escorted him to the office needed to steady him. 

Alec looked at him with concern. "Is everything alright, Mr Bane?" 

"Just a little bit too much portalling," he lied, "I just need fresh air. If you don't mind, it would be great to open the balcony doors." 

"But of course. We could sit outside if you like," Alec offered. 

"That would be perfect. Thank you," Magnus replied. Outside, Magnus positioned himself against the downwind and took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry. I haven't stopped working since starting this morning. The air inside must be insufferable for you," Alec apologised. 

"It's actually nice to be out here," Magnus said with a smile on his face.

"Mr Bane, thank you for coming here. I would have offered to visit you but I learnt that unmated omegas often prefer not to be visited by unfamiliar alphas," Alec explained. 

Magnus nodded in agreement. "That's right. I have a separated space for clients for that very reason. But not everybody has the luxury of so much space." 

"Is it about security or the smell?" Alec asked. 

"For most omegas, it's most likely both. For me it's mainly the smell. I'm not afraid of alphas. I just don't want to have their smell all over my home when they aren't family or friends."

Alec nodded. "What is it like to be a rarity of nature?" he asked. 

Magnus looked at him, his rising anger only thinly veiled. "Being a warlock?" 

"No, I mean a male omega. I can't remember ever meeting one before you," Alec said. 

For a moment, Magnus was left speechless. "We may be just above 10 per cent of the population but it's the same for female alphas. I'm surprised that you never met one before." Alec blushed and his scent showed his confusion. "I'm sure the Nephilim are just overprotective," Magnus tried to calm the alpha. 

"You mean they hide them because they are attracted to men?" Alec nearly whispered, looking down at his hands. 

"That could be the case," Magnus agreed. "But I heard that you have more betas than usual so maybe your proportional allotment is different."

Alec raised his eyes. "Are there differences between the races?" he asked. 

"No. The numbers of all downworlders and the mundanes are pretty much the same. 32 per cent of those male assigned at birth are alphas and 25 per cent are omegas. For those who are female assigned at birth, it's the other way around. Betas of all genders are around 43 per cent," Magnus explained. "That makes sense, evolutionary wise. The highest birth rate is between omegas and alphas," he added. "Of course there are couples who don't conform to that schema but I guess it's balanced out. All second genders are able to conceive, it's just a higher outcome between alphas and omegas."

"Even when the alpha is a woman?" Alec asked curiously. 

"Yes. It is a bit lower compared to when the omega is with child but still higher than all other pairings. 

"That means being gay is part of nature's plan," Alec chuckled, "who would impregnate all the male omegas otherwise." 

Magnus chuckled darkly. "If you look at omegas as baby machines then you're right."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ..." 

Magnus interrupted him with the rise of his hand. "You're right from an evolutionary point of view. It's a good argument against the homophobes in Idris. But it throws lesbian, bi, and pan women to the wolves. It's a dangerous argument, unless you fight for IVF for all sexual orientations at the same time."

"Is that what happened in the downworld?" 

Magnus shook his head. "For those of us who are long-living or immortal, being part of the rainbow community never was a big deal. When you live hundreds of years waiting for your mate you just live your life to the fullest and enjoy the time with whoever tickles your fancy. But it's the way the mundanes dealt with it when they were fighting for equal marriage and bonding rights. Kids of male omegas were often hidden because the state took them away when the authorities got wind of them." Magnus' eyes became glassy and he fell silent. 

"Did you have to witness this?" Alec asked full of empathy. 

"Yes. They took my friends' children. I could save them later, but millions of families were torn apart forever." He sighed and Alec put a hand on his arm. The alphas pheromones were soothing. Magnus patted Alec's hand. "It's all in the past, at least here in the States. It's an ongoing struggle in other parts of the world. I just wished that it was easier for your kind."

Alec pulled back his hand as if he burnt himself. Magnus looked at him with warm eyes. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Mr Lighwood," he said softly. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alec murmured, his scent signalling distress. 

Magnus sighed and concentrated on sending soothing pheromones in the young man's direction. "I get why you're closeted. But you don't have to hide from me."

"Mr Bane ...," Alec trailed off. 

"It's Magnus and your secret's safe with me." 

Alec nodded and managed a small smile. "Alexander, but everyone's calling me Alec." Magnus gave him a radiant smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Are there topics you miss in other A/B/O fics? Are there things you love/hate about the omegaverse? Tell me in the comments.


	5. Of babies and loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Izzy learn something suspicious.
> 
> TW for pregnancy loss.

"There are none," Izzy said, laptop in hand. 

"What do you mean, 'none'?" Alec asked befuddled. 

"Well, there are some in their thirties but down from that there are basically no male omegas in the database." 

"That can't be right, Izzy," Alec exclaimed pulling the laptop out of her hands and putting it on his desk. He repeated the search request.

She was right. There had been a steady decline of male omega births since the 1950s and a sharp drop in the 80s. After that, there were only a few registered births. "How do I find the percentage of the total population?" Alec asked and Izzy leant over his shoulder to feed the search bar. **1.1 per cent.** That couldn't be true. "Magnus said it's usually tenfold of that." Alec nervously brushed one hand through his hair.

Izzy straightened herself. "That explains why we never met one. They are dying out." As soon as the words had left her mouth she paled. "This can't be natural, can it?" she asked, her voice slightly shaking. Alec shook his head no. He stared at the screen. **1.1 percent**.

Izzy gazed into space, her eyes flickering around, showing a million thoughts that were running through her head. She drew in a sharp breath. "But how? I mean, nobody knows their second gender until they present." She walked around the desk and slumped into a chair. 

Alec raised his eyes to meet her gaze. "Maybe a disease that only aborts those pregnancies," Alec suggested. 

"I don't want to think about the alternative," Izzy whispered. 

"Neither do I," her brother agreed. 

A heavy silence fell between them, their agitated breaths the only sound in the room. "What do we do now?" Izzy asked, looking at her big brother like she always did when she felt lost and needed guidance. But his furrowed eyebrows told her that he was as lost as herself. 

"I don't know, Izzy, but we can't ignore this. If it's a disease there must be a cure. And if it's not ...," he trailed off.

"We need to talk to Abigail. She's the nurse who checks our pregnant staff. Maybe she knows more," Alec suggested. Izzy nodded in agreement. "Could you get her here?" Izzy jumped up and rushed out of the room only to return ten minutes later with the nurse in tow. She was an elderly woman, maybe in her 60s. She most likely was the oldest active shadowhunter at the New York Institute.

Abigail looked rattled. Alec forced himself to smile. "Abby, thank you for coming. Please, take a seat." The beta nodded and sat down. "I have a few questions about our pregnant staff. You've been the Institute's midwife for a while, right?" 

"Yes, sir, it's my eighteenth year here. Before that, I worked at the Edinburgh Institute." 

Alec smiled at her. "Ah, that's where your beautiful accent comes from." 

She chuckled. "I'm a Scot born and bred, sir," she said proudly. 

"Abby, could you tell me about the procedures related to pregnancies?" Alec asked. 

"Of course, sir. Female shadowhunters who are not on birth control are obligated to document their cycle. If they go over 32 days they are automatically booked to visit me. I do their bloodwork and if the pregnancy test is negative they come back every two days unless their period starts. If the test is positive they are taken out of fieldwork immediately. They are on office duty for eight weeks and after that, they are transferred to Alicante," she explained.

"Why is that?" Izzy asked. 

"The eight-week mark is probably related to the reduced risk of miscarriage after the first trimester. They introduced the transfers in the late 70s. For the mothers, it's safer there because Alicante has the most experienced obstetricians. I think that's because most adult omegas live in Idris." 

Alec nodded. "That makes sense. Do you hear from the mothers later on?" he inquired. 

A huge smile grew on her face. "Yes, many send a photo after birth. I keep them all in my office." Then her face fell a little. "Those who aren't as lucky are sent back to the Institute and I counsel them. Pregnancy loss is difficult. It's the worst part of my job." 

Alec looked at her fondly. "I can only imagine how devastating this must be." 

Abigail shook her head in agreement. "You never get used to it. When the first ultrasounds were introduced in the 50s the mortality rate concerning unborn children became lower and lower. There were so many improvements. But then it stagnated. Which is odd because the mundanes' still improved. Might be something about the angel blood," she guessed. 

"Thank you, Abby. You're doing a great job," Alec lauded her. 

"Thank you, sir," she said and left the office. Both siblings took a deep breath. 

"What now?" Izzy was the first to ask. 

"What she said kind of underpins our suspicion. The question is, what is happening and where," Alec said. "Are you on the pill, Izzy?" he asked. 

"No, I do not tolerate hormonal contraceptives. We tried everything but I get migraines," she replied. 

"So, you document your cycle. How does it work?" 

"I have an app on my phone," she explained. She opened the app and showed the phone to her brother. "It's pretty simple. I just restart the timer when it's that time of the month." 

Alec chuckled. "You can say 'menstruate'. I'm not a child." 

Izzy grinned. "I always knew you're special. Jace would freak out if he heard us talking." Both laughed.

"Where is the data saved? Locally?" Alec asked. 

"No idea. Maybe Toby knows. He's the data officer." 

"Good idea. Maybe we can access them from here," Alec agreed. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


	6. A conversation among friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus bears his heart to Catarina.

Alec was always on his mind. He couldn't forget how he had looked at him when he had talked about James' and Marcus' family. His eyes had been full of empathy and his pheromones had reached out to him intuitively.

And then the Nephilim's fearful look when he had mentioned his sexual orientation, as coded as it was. And the trust that was nearly tangible between them afterwards. He couldn't deny that something was pulling him towards Alec. Something so much stronger than simple attraction or the feeling that he once had called love.

Yes, he still had reservations. Of course, he had. He had met Alec only thrice and the shadowhunter was just beginning to slowly open up. But time was on his side. If they were to mate one day, they would have eternity together. What harm could a few months, even a few years - if needed - do?

He was deep in thoughts when he felt familiar magic penetrating his wards. A moment later a portal opened and his best friend Catarina stepped out of it. "Hello, my dear. Are you coming straight from work?" he asked and pressed a soft kiss on both of her cheeks. 

"As usual," she answered and slumped on the sofa, kicking her trainers off her feet and cuddling up into the cushions.

Magnus brought a soft blanket and enwrapped her in it. "Lunch or straight to cocktails?" he asked with a wink. 

"First lunch and then _a lot_ of cocktails," she answered. 

"So bad, huh?" 

"You don't know the half of it!" she exclaimed. "This stupid head physician tried to go all alpha on me. He even used his alpha voice and was pissed when it didn't work. I acted as if I was freezing. He couldn't expect more from a mated omega even if I was mundane. But he kept on screaming at me and didn't stop even when it became clear that I was in the right. Now I have to deal with human resources. I really have better things to do." She sighed.

"Will he be dismissed?" Magnus asked. 

"That depends on his record. But I don't really care. There is always a new alpha waiting to replace him." 

Magnus sat down next to her and brushed tenderly over her covered knee. "But they aren't all bad, are they? I mean, your Abraham can't be the only good alpha around." 

Cat smiled. "Sorry, it's not fair to lump them all together," she apologised, but Magnus stopped her with a wave of his hand. 

"We all have our prejudices. It's natural. We just shouldn't act on them. And I know for sure that you, my dearest Catarina, treat everyone as equals. And while we're on the subject of alpha-omega dynamics. May I ask you some personal questions?" 

She raised one eyebrow and looked at him mischievously. "I doubt there is a question too personal between us, old friend. Fire away!"

"How did it feel when you met Bram?" 

That question took her by surprise. "Is there something you want to tell me, Magnus?" she asked, her voice soft and inviting. 

Magnus looked down at his hands and played nervously with his rings. He sighed. Cat knew him just too well. "I think I might have found my fated mate." 

A high pitched squeak left her mouth and she jumped, wrestling him down in a joyful hug. "How? When? Who? Tell me everything!" she all but screamed.

Magnus chuckled and patted her arm. "Cat, you're suffocating me." She slid down off him and cuddled to his side, wrapping the blanket over both of them. "He ... he is the new Head of the Institute," Magnus started. 

"A shadowhunter?" Cat asked frowning. "Wow, that's ...," she trailed off. 

"Yes, I know", her friend sighed. 

"How did he react?" she inquired. 

"First he didn't even know that I was an omega and when he got a whiff of me he was definitely affected. I don't think he processes the whole dose of my pheromones. No idea if he's suspecting something. But I'm not complaining. It gives me time to think."

Cat nodded. "You wanted to ask me questions, plural. What do you want to know? You know how smitten I was with Bram." 

He snickered. "You didn't stop gushing over him. How good he smelled, how good he looked, how tender his voice was," Magnus remembered. "How did you know that it was safe for you to bond with him?" 

Cat thought about it for a moment. Then she answered, "I took my time. First, we were dating, then we courted for a long time, you know that. But to be honest, I knew it after a few weeks. Bram is a kindred spirit and a sensitive soul. He always treated me right, straightened me out if need be, and supported me to reach the greatest heights. The immortality topic was much harder to crack than the mating thing itself."

"At least I wouldn't have to reveal the shadow world to Alexander," Magnus mused. 

"Alexander. That's a strong name," Cat pondered. 

"Defender of men. I think the name fits its owner. He is far from perfect but he's eager to learn. The shadowhunter knowledge of omegas is harrowing, but as soon as I brought up the topic, he agreed to learn more and implemented behaviour modification right on the spot. I think he's really trying."

"Sounds like you have a benevolent influence on him already. Why are you hesitating to tell him?" 

Magnus groaned. "If he were a beta I wouldn't hesitate for a second. If he weren't a closeted shadowhunter I wouldn't either." He shook his head. "Why does it have to be so complicated?" 

Cat nodded in understanding. "You've been with closeted partners before. He'll come around eventually. And about the first part: I know what alphas did to you in the past, especially Camille. But you are strong, nobody can order you anymore. He can't force you to mate. What do you have to lose?"

"Before the mating? Nothing that I couldn't mend with time. It's the aftermath I fear. What if I can't resist his orders? What if he uses me, uses my magic, my position? I can't be the Clave's puppet. Besides, if we date and break up it would compromise the Downworld Clave Council." 

Cat pulled him closer. "About the council: If it's not working out between you two and it's impossible to stay professional you send your substitute just like the Seelie Queen. It's as easy as that. And about the other thing: You are a connoisseur of human nature. Don't you think you would see if he was that kind of man?"

Magnus smiled. "You flatter me, Cat. But my judgement of character failed before and the last time it cost me dearly. Just imagine Camille were my alpha." The thought alone let both of them shiver. 

"But Camille wasn't the mate you are meant to be together with. Don't you think that counts for something?" she asked. 

"Cat, you see beaten up mated omegas on a daily basis. Being a powerful warlock doesn't shelter me from such a fate. It could be even worse." They both remained silent for a while. "Did Bram ever use his alpha voice on you?" Magnus finally spoke aloud the question he never had dared to ask.

Catarina nodded. "Twice. Do you remember when I tried to heal that poor werewolf girl with the alpha bite? Bram realised that I was running out of magic and he stopped me. I would have collapsed if he hadn't ordered me. It was exactly what the voice is meant to be for: saving an omega whose urge to care for others overrides their survival instinct." 

Magnus nodded. He remembered that incident. It had taken Catarina two weeks to fully recover. Her life had been on a knife-edge. He brushed softly through her hair, soothing the distress the memory brought to her.

"What was the second time?" he asked when her scent was neutral again. 

"It was actually a few weeks ago. I had Madzie in my arms and wanted to step on the road. I got distracted and didn't look properly. I would have stepped in front of a bus if he hadn't ordered me to freeze." Cat closed her eyes for a few moments but the tears ran down nonetheless. 

Magnus embraced her closer and pressed a kiss into her hair. "Good that he was there for you."

Until now, Magnus had thought about the alpha voice as an instrument of repression and abuse. He never had seen it used as a positive force. Cat's experience gave him food for thought. Maybe being mated with an alpha wasn't bad per se. He just needed to find out what kind of alpha his Alexander was. _His Alexander_. It sounded good in his head. And for the first time, he allowed butterflies to overtake his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


	7. The break-down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy collects data and Alec visits Magnus.

It had taken Izzy two weeks to get through the data. The app data had not helped at all. It was only ten years and most presented in their teens. Digital data was only available after 1983 and earlier documents were in the paper archives, not important enough to be scanned before, barring the alpha statistics dating back to the late 18th century. The shadowhunters' alpha obsession was hard to ignore.

Izzy sat between ring binders and leather-bound documentation books, counter in one hand and the other on the keyboard for hours and hours, day after day. She didn't allow herself to check the stats from time to time. Her usual curiosity had given way to uneasiness that was burning in her stomach. She didn't want to be alone when they found out the truth.

* * *

There was a soft knock at the door and when it opened, a tired-looking Izzy entered Alec's office. It was late but he was still reading reports. "Hey," he said, leaning back in his chair. 

"It's finished. I have the statistics from 1897 until today," she explained. She put the laptop down at the coffee table and slumped onto the sofa. Alec walked to her and took her in his arms. She snuggled up to him like they had done since they were children. They learnt to comfort each other very early on, they had to.

"What did you find?" Alec asked, brushing a hand through her hair. 

"I don't know. I was too scared to look at the statistics on my own," she confessed. Alec looked at his little sister with soft eyes. She was a born warrior, fierce and strong. But she looked tiny in his arms. 

"Let's do this," he said as cheery as he managed. But Izzy could look right through his facade. He was as scared as herself.

"There were already stats about the alpha part of the population. I went through everything twice counting the omegas assigned female at birth and those assigned male at birth separately," she said. 

"Why the females, too?" he asked surprised. 

"I thought that if it is an omega related illness then it could affect the female population, too." 

Alec smiled at his smart sister. "Thank you for going through all of this." She nodded tiredly.

She clicked on the button to open the curve chart. They both blinked at the screen, soaking in the clear picture that was evolving in front of them. The stats were rather steady until the 1960s. Then the births of male omegas declined slowly and basically plummeted in the 80s. All other genders increased at the same time although the total numbers of births didn't change too much.

"There's only one explanation for that," Alec stated. 

"Something happened to the male omegas specifically. All other genders are basically the same as before. But their percentage share is higher as the population shrinks," Izzy agreed. 

"But how? You find out your second gender when you're a teenager." Alec couldn't wrap his head around it.

"It's only the New York data. It could be a coincidence," Izzy suggested. 

"I don't think so. Our institute is one of the biggest in the world. It's used for other surveys that are used for legislation. We seem to be pretty representative," Alec dissented. "And the database contains every Nephilim living in an institute or in Idris. You saw the numbers. It's coherent." He let his head fall back on top of the backrest. "I need to think about it. We can't rush this. We probably need more information before we bring this to the Clave."

Izzy nodded. "The Clave is most likely involved if this is a planned thing, you know that, right?" 

Alec closed his eyes. "Yeah," he sighed. 

* * *

Alec couldn't sleep. A single graph. It looked so innocent on the screen. But it alluded to the unspeakable. Somebody or something had nearly succeeded in the extermination of male omega shadowhunters. And nobody had noticed until now. Or even worse, nobody had cared.

His thoughts wandered to Magnus. This strong, independent, powerful, beautiful man. An omega who he hadn't been able to read as such because he couldn't smell him properly, because he wasn't how the society had portrayed his gender. If there was somebody who showed the world that male omegas were perfect as they were created, it was him.

For the first time since watching the warlock in the dining hall, he allowed himself to truly think about him. His clothing style was sharp, almost literally - dark coloured fabric, smart, yet rakish fashioned, chiselled and spiked like his hair. His make-up was dark and gave him a mysterious aura. The black kohl intensified his eyes. And yet, all over this a touch of glitter, shining stones and sequins. It didn't soften the blow of his appearance. It rather emphasised how he carried himself, tall even compared to many alphas, upright, and proud of himself.

Alec caught himself thinking that Magnus looked like a king and Alec felt - not just in comparison - more like a squire that had stumbled in the wrong room and had been mistaken for the monarch. Yes, he was a good commander and an excellent warrior. But half of the time he felt like just pretending.

He dwelled a little on the self-deprecation before his thoughts went back to Magnus. Maybe he could help him in the matter that was stealing his sleep. He sent him a text at 4.42 am asking for a meeting and tried to catch at least an hour of sleep before he had to get up for his training with Jace.

* * *

Alec knocked at Magnus' office door. The warlock opened the door with a huge smile on his face. Alec had to swallow a sudden lump in his throat. The man in front of him looked so different. His make-up was light, silver glitter emphasized the dark kohl. His hair was a soft wave half falling in his eyes. His clothes were silken and flowing. Everything about the man looked soft. Alec shook himself out of his stupor. How long had he stared at him?

"Like what you see?" Magnus bantered with a wide grin and Alec was only able to nod. He felt like an idiot. 

"You, ehm, look so ... different." 

Magnus chuckled like thunder. "I only had omega clients this morning. I don't need to put on my 'armour' for them. I can wear whatever I'm in the mood for." He looked at Alec who was still standing outside in the hallway. "And I thought that you might like to see this other side of me," he added with a wink. 

He turned around in one flowing motion and went inside. He moved smoothly like a cat or a dancer. Alec couldn't take his eyes off of him when he followed him to a sitting area that looked like a living room. He could see a kitchen and a dining table, and french doors opening to a balcony. It really didn't look like an office.

Magnus sat down on one of the armchairs. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again, Alexander?" Alec's full name rolled off Magnus tongue in a way Alec had never heard before. It was soft as if he savoured every syllable. It made something in Alec's stomach twist, in a good way.

Magnus motioned him to sit down but Alec stood in his usual manner, standing tall and his hands behind his back. The familiarity steadied him. "Actually, I don't know exactly what I want to talk about." Magnus furrowed his brow but didn't say a word. "Izzy went through the Institute's birth register. Births are always registered in the institute the mother was last deployed and the register is updated when the kids present in their teens," he explained. 

"Izzy found out that there are very few male omegas in our worldwide database. And in our institute, only two boys presented as omegas in almost thirty years. Of course, the documents are always incomplete for the last 15 years, but it's still conspicuous compared to the numbers of earlier decades."

"The system gives us a male omega population of one-tenth compared to what you told me it should be. Deep in my heart, I hope that all the missing omegas just live out there in the mundane world. But ... but ..." He struggled against the tears in his eyes. It all came crashing down on him now. 

Magnus looked at him, frozen in shock. He tried to process what Alec had just told him. But he pulled himself together when the distressed alpha smell reached his nose. He strode to Alec, the urge to comfort him so strong that he eventually gave in. He took him in his arms and the taller man broke down, the only thing keeping him upright were the warlock's strong arms. 

Magnus felt Alec's head heavy on his shoulder that was turning wet. Magnus' pheromones didn't seem to reach the shadowhunter who was still sobbing in his arms. And the warlock did, what he hadn't done for almost two hundred years. He let go of the control of his scent and didn't cap the intensity anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


	8. Delirium and carbonara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now to the fluffy stuff.

"I have no idea if I broke the Accords. It's not that I _planned_ to knock him out." Magnus hovered over Alec whose unconscious body laid on the couch. "Yes, he's breathing," he spoke into his phone and paced around the room. "Cat, you are meant to soothe me not give me even more reasons to freak out." He took another look at the sleeping beauty in front of him. "No, he does not know." 

"Know what?" Alec slurred. 

"Cat, he's waking up. I call you later."

Magnus kneeled down next to Alec and hovered his hand over him, not daring to touch. The shadowhunter raised his head, his vision still a little blurry. But he managed to sit up nonetheless. 

"What happened?" he asked and looked down at the warlock who was now situated between his spread legs. 

"I'm so, so sorry, Alexander. I really didn't mean to. I had no idea that my scent is so strong."

Alec looked at him with a goofy smile. "What are you talking about, Magnus? And why are you down there? Come o'r here," Alec said and pulled Magnus up in his lap. 

"Ehm, Alexander, what are you doing?" Magnus asked confused. He tried to wriggle out of the alpha's arms but Alec didn't loosen his hold. 

"I want to kiss the most beautiful omega in the whole wide world," he purred. Magnus took a deep breath through his mouth fearing to do something stupid like ravishing the poor guy whose smell now carried a hint of arousal.

"In case you're talking about me, I don't think that's such a good idea, Alexander," Magnus suggested. 

Alec's face fell. "Why? Don't you like me?" 

"Oh, that's ... not really the problem," Magnus replied, "but you're basically high and I think you should be sober before kissing anybody for the first time."

Alec's adorable pout nearly made Magnus laugh. "I'm always sober. I don't drink, don't do drugs, don't smoke," he confessed, "I understand ... I'm too boring for you." Alec's arms fell to his sides and Magnus used the moment to climb off Alec's lap. He settled next to him and drew soothing circles on his back.

"Alexander, you're high on my pheromones. I wanted to comfort you but it was a bit much. There will be no long-term damage. I think you just need to sleep it off. I am incredibly sorry." Magnus did a lot of stupid things in his long life. But this was easily reaching the top 10. He hoped that Alec would forgive him.

"Sleep sounds good. Will you cuddle with me?" Alec asked, already lowering himself on the couch. 

Magnus chuckled. "I think I should call your sister first. What is her number?" 

"Just call Izzy." 

"Yes, I'm planning to. What is her number, Alexander?" 

"No, not Alexander. You must call Izzy." 

Magnus shook his head. The shadowhunter was such a cute pothead. "I will send her a fire message and she can call me. I explain everything to her, okay?"

Alec murmured something unintelligible into the cushions. "Magnus," he suddenly yelled, missing that the warlock was still right beside him. 

"Yes, dear?" 

Alec searched for him with a glassy gaze. When he finally made eye contact, he said, "Remind me to buy you a courting gift, okay?" And for once in his very long life, Magnus was actually speechless.

* * *

When Alec woke up again it was late afternoon. The sun had started to set and golden rays flooded through the office loft. Alec rubbed his eyes and needed a moment to realise where he was. He sat up and straightened himself. The warlock was nowhere to be seen. "Magnus!" Alec shouted.

He heard movement from the balcony and a moment later the omega appeared in the french doors' frame. 

"Hello, Alexander. How are you doing?" 

"Ehm ... I'm fine I guess ... What happened?" 

Magnus walked closer and sank into the sofa. "You don't remember that we talked about it earlier?" 

_Oh, crap._ "Not really."

Magnus smiled at him. He looked ... relieved. "I accidentally overdosed you on omega pheromones and you passed out for a while." 

Alec looked at him dumbfounded. "Why? How?" The shadowhunter was still confused. 

"You were upset and I wanted to comfort you. It got a bit out of hand. I guess you're not really used to omega scents." 

It wasn't quite fair to put the blame on Alec. But if the Nephilim didn't remember their first 'talk' Magnus deemed it to be the better option. He still didn't know Alec too well after all. 

"What time is it?" Alec asked, panic creeping up on him, "I have to go back to the institute." 

Magnus shook his head. "Isabelle has everything under control. We agreed that it might be better for you to stay here tonight." Alec stared at him with an unreadable face.

"I have a guest room," Magnus quickly added. Alec nodded. He was fine, but his body felt so heavy. "Are you hungry?" Magnus asked and something inside of Alec got all warm and fuzzy. His omega cared for him. 

_His omega?_ Wait, what!? Alec shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Something to eat would be nice," he answered and Magnus beamed at him. 

"Do you like pasta? Carbonara is my speciality." 

"That sounds nice, but I don't want to bother you." 

Magnus smiled at him softly. "You could never be a bother to me, Alexander." And Alec felt that he meant every single word.

He followed the warlock to the strangely empty kitchen. Magnus conjured up the ingredients and kitchen utensils and started the preparations. Alec watched him work. No matter what the other man did, everything just looked like a dance, every movement floating and unnecessarily graceful. 

"This place feels strangely domestic. I expected it to be a little more office-y," Alec broke the comfortable silence. 

"It's a mirror of my loft. Only the artwork is different and I don't have so much clutter here." Magnus shrugged. "I guess 'domestic' is the right word. I am an omega after all. I stopped a long time ago pretending to be somebody else. I know what I need to feel comfortable and if it's deemed to be typical omega I really don't care."

Alec thought about it for a moment. "But you still have to play-act no end. I mean, you looked very different at the institute," Alec reasoned. 

"Don't confuse adaptation with pretence. It's still me, all dark and edgy. It's only another side of my sparkling persona. Just because I like silk and pink doesn't mean that I have to dislike black and spikes." Alec nodded in understanding.

Cutting the pancetta Magnus continued, "Omegas aren't only sweet scents, housework, and woolly fluff. Alphas may be seen as the main protectors and they often are in acutely dangerous situations. But Omegas are protectors, too. We're just more strategic about it. We build networks and plan long-term. These are attributes that are helpful in any setting, but especially in leadership. There is no right or wrong, better or less good. We all bring our talents to the table, some gender-typical and some not."

Alec's lips twitched. "In what ways are you not gender conform?" 

Magnus grinned while salting the boiling water. "My fighting skills might surprise you. I love hand-to-hand combat." The mere thought of a fist-fighting Magnus did various things to Alec's gut, all new and exciting. 

"Why did you learn that? You can protect yourself with magic." 

Magnus answered soberly, "I haven't always been so powerful, Alexander. Immortality doesn't guarantee survival." Alec swallowed hard. "It was a long time ago," Magnus tried to soothe him. "And I can still use the techniques today. Just in other ways," he tried to lighten the mood. 

"Combat is combat. How can you use that when you don't fight this way anymore?"

"You know the cliché that omegas love to dance and alphas don't?" Alec nodded. "Well there is a dance style that's called _Contemporary_. It's an expressive dance that combines elements of genres like jazz dance and classical ballet. The goal is to connect the mind and the body through fluid movements. Versatility and improvisation are key. Of course, you need to know your basics but when put into action, it's basically the same as fighting. You watch your partner, respond to their movements. The dancers just don't kill each other."

A roaring laugh exploded from Alec's chest. "You say we shadowhunters are only dancers in disguise?" 

Magnus grinned. "Why, of course. I bet, you'd be excellent. Maybe you should join me sometime. You'd be surprised what your body is capable of when you're not slaughtering demons."

Alec lifted his hands. "I think I'll pass." 

Magnus leant back against the counter. "Why?" 

"It's not for me ... I don't like dancing ... It's not the same ... I shouldn't," Alec stammered. 

The warlock looked at him in amusement. "Alexander, is that you or your parents talking?" 

"Ehm," the shadowhunter said eloquently. 

"See, that's what I mean. We all have the same fundamentals. We just use them differently. If you don't like to dance that's just fine. But if you think you _shouldn't_ like to dance that's way different."

Magnus studied his face. "Is there something where you are not gender conform?" 

Alec blushed crimson red. "Ehm ... I ... I ... liketocuddle," he admitted so fast that Magnus nearly didn't catch its meaning. 

"And why do you think that this is un-alpha?" 

Alec looked up. "Because it makes me feel soft." 

Magnus conjured a glass of wine and took a sip. "Why do you think omegas are - to pick up the cliché - so soft and delicate if they are practically made to be with an alpha?" 

Alec looked at his hands. "I never thought about it that way." 

Magnus stepped closer to him and pressed his hand on Alec's. "We all need tenderness sometimes. Our gender has nothing to do with that. There may be boundaries that our bodies set. But those boundaries say nothing about who we are or what we're meant to do or who we are meant to be. You can be a warrior and love cuddles, and you can cook the best carbonara and lead others into battle."

"You did that?" Alec's face lit up. 

"I'm as much a warrior as you are. Silk tunics don't change that. But now, let's eat." He snapped his fingers and the pasta appeared on a sophisticatedly set table. "Do you want some wine for dinner?" 

Alec looked at him a bit unsure of what the right answer was. "I usually don't drink. But I'd like to try it." 

Magnus smiled. The shadowhunter had said the truth when he had been high. Maybe deep inside, he really wanted to court him even though he was still blind to the fact that they were meant to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


	9. Waffles and memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff before throwing the bomb.

They talked until the small hours, shared stories and cocktails. Well, mocktails for Alec. He really didn't like alcohol and Magnus respected that. Their tales were light, nothing too profound. Both were avoiding the topic that had led to them sharing this night.

It was so easy to talk. Alec felt seen and understood. He didn't have to hide, didn't need to pretend how he felt, not with Magnus. Even though they didn't talk about his feelings for men, the easiness with which Magnus talked about the people in his life that had same-gender partners made Alec's heart feel lighter. They were happy, out and proud. Some had children and lived pretty ordinary lives. That was all Alec had ever dreamt of.

Later, when Alec lay comfortable in Magnus' guest room, he allowed himself to really imagine what it would be like to hold someone in his arms at night, to lay his hand on the growing belly of his mate, to come home at the end of a long day of work, being embraced by him, and kissing their children good night. And the deeper he sank into the space between wakefulness and sleep he found himself imagining this man not to be a faceless mirage. 

The hair he stroked was raven, the skin he caressed was golden, and the lips he kissed were glossy. The hands he held were beringed and manicured. And he fell asleep with a vision of Magnus' beautiful smile.

* * *

The next morning, he found Magnus whirling through the kitchen. "I hope you're hungry," the warlock chirped. "How do you like your waffles?" When Alec didn't respond, he turned around and raised an eyebrow. 

"I .. ehm ... I don't know. Are they like pancakes?" Alec finally asked, a bit of red tainting his cheeks. 

"You never had waffles before?" Magnus asked amused. 

"Well, our diet is pretty strict. Lots of protein, good fat, and greens. As a child, we had pancake day once a week. But they axed that. I know it's better for our bodies but ...," he trailed off. 

"But you like sweets?" Magnus offered. 

"Yes. I know I shouldn't ... Just another stupid gender thing I guess," Alec sighed. 

"Then I feel honoured to introduce you to the world of Belgian waffles, a land of cream, caramel, and chocolate." 

Alec snickered. "You'll be the death of me, Magnus," he laughed. Magnus gave him a pleased look. "Do you always cook yourself?" Alec asked curiously. 

"Only for family and friends. Most days I just conjure something from my favourite places around the world. Croissants from France, baklava from Egypt, tres leches from Peru or kue lapis from Indonesia. The perks of being a warlock," he grinned. 

Alec's heart had missed a beat or two. Did Magnus just included him in his circle of friends?

They sat down at the table and Alec mirrored how Magnus loaded his waffles. When he took the first bite he moaned in a way that made Magnus nearly choke on his orange juice. "This is _so good_ ," Alec said. 

"Mmh, I'll have to take you to Café Groppi in Cairo. The best sweets from the Arab and European world in a beautiful ambience. We'll die of sugar shock, but it will be worth it." Alec laughed freely in response and Magnus joined him.

Oh, it was so easy for Magnus to imagine all the things, all the places he could show Alec. They could travel the world and through the eyes of this young man, he would re-discover all the places that once had induced wonder in him. And they would find new adventures together. Maybe those would start earlier than he prefered though.

At night, he hadn't been able to fall asleep. He remembered an incident from decades ago. He hadn't really paid attention then but now, with all the information that Alec had provided, he couldn't push away the qualms running through his veins. 

He corresponded with Cat and a few old acquaintances. Usually, he hated different timezones as he always had a hard time getting over the jetlag. But this time the difference came in handy. When he had organised everything, he still had gotten a few hours of rest. He would need it later.

"What are you thinking about?" Alec's voice cut through his thoughts. 

Magnus cleared his throat. "I have a proposition for today. I already asked Isabelle to cover for you. But I just realised that I should have asked you first. I was in full planning mode. I hope you can forgive me," he explained. 

Alec shifted in his seat. What could Magnus propose? "I doubt that your plans are anything unseemly. So, I guess I will forgive you. What is it?" Magnus gave him a small, but sad smile.

"Some time ago, maybe in the 1970s I heard about a warlock who had mated with a Shadowhunter from the Lagos Institute in Nigeria. Horrible things were surrounding their love story. I must confess that I didn't pay too much attention to the details then. But when you told me of your findings I couldn't push the thoughts away any longer. I contacted a few people to check if I still got the details right. I found out that the man is now the High Warlock of Swakopmund and I arranged a meeting for today. If you agree, we will leave in about an hour."

"I thank you for all the effort but I do not understand how this could help with the questions I have," Alec said with furrowed eyebrows. 

"As I said, I don't know any details about what exactly happened to him. I only remember that the warlock had to rescue his omega and that it took the poor man a long time to heal from what his fellow shadowhunters had done to him. His mate asked me for help but I referred him to Catarina. She is the best healer I know. I called her last night and what she told me was pretty abhorrent." Magnus swallowed hard. "If it means what I fear, then it has everything to do with your findings."

Magnus started to tremble like a leaf. Alec stared at him for a long moment. Then he jumped off his seat and kneeled next to the omega. He took both his hands and brushed softly over the knuckles. "You don't have to tell me now. It's okay. It's all gonna be all right." He brushed away the tears that had started to flow and cupped Magnus' cheeks. 

The omega leant into the warmth of his hands and closed his eyes. Alec moved one hand to Magnus' neck and softly pulled. The omega settled his head on the alpha's shoulder. Alec embraced him as good as he could in this awkward position and he felt Magnus' hands gripping the fabric of his shirt. He held him for a while, tenderly stroking up and down his back. Magnus felt save and cared for like he had never before. _Good alpha_ his inner omega whispered. _Mine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


	10. The story of Noam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec meet Noam who tells them his story. More things than expected come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This chapter is intense. It was difficult to write but necessary for the storyline.
> 
> If you think you should, please read the tags for trigger warnings. They are spoilers but I don't want you to be triggered by anything discussed here. No worries, it's nothing explicit but things are implied.

When they stepped out of the portal, Alec had to shield his eyes from the afternoon sun. He heard the surge of the waves, the noises of sea birds above him, and children playing at the beach. The wast ocean opened up in front of him and the wind caressed his face. 

Magnus was standing at his side, eyes closed, taking deep breaths of sea air. He turned to Alec and smiled. "I love Brooklyn. But there is _nothing_ that beats the open coast, no matter where in the world. It always feels like coming home to me. Do you like the sea, Alexander?" he asked. 

Alec laughed and shook his head. "I haven't travelled a lot. The closest I get to being to the coast is the Hudson river," he chuckled. 

"Not a lot of demons in East Hampton, I suppose," Magnus snickered. 

Alec turned around and the city came into view. He knitted his eyebrows together. "Trying to put these buildings and the surroundings together?" Magnus asked amused. 

"Ehm, yeah. When you said we'd go to Africa I imagined ... I don't know what I imagined, but certainly not _this_." 

Magnus cocked an eyebrow. "The town was built by the Germans around the turn of the century. It looks like a Baltic sea resort. Colonial history leaves its traces everywhere. Good and bad. But mostly bad." 

Alec looked at the strong, tall standing man next to him and tried to imagine his past. "It must have been difficult to live through all of this," Alec stated. 

"Well, as a bisexual, Asian omega I had all the advantages," Magnus laughed darkly. Alec knew it wasn't the time to ask, but he hoped that one day, Magnus would not only share the funny stories of his past with him.

"Do you like apple cake? I heard Noam's is the best south of the equator," Magnus grinned. 

"Noam?" Alec asked. 

"Yes, the shadowhunter we are visiting today. He sounded nice over the telephone." 

"You talked to him?" Alec asked surprised. 

"Yes, I wanted to be sure that he is really ready to talk about his history, that we wouldn't re-traumatise him. After I called his alpha, we talked for a few minutes." For a moment Magnus was lost in thoughts but then he shook his head as if to clear it and said, "Let's go. We don't want to run late, do we?"

Magnus tucked his arm into Alec's and they walked through the streets. The architecture was impressive and still looked totally out of place. After a while, they stopped in front of a stately building. The house was white with grey verges and the roof was covered in green tiles. At their arrival, the stone framed wooden door opened on its own, giving free view of the couple that was standing in the entrance hall.

"Welcome to our home. My name is Ochuko," the tall warlock introduced himself, "and this is my mate Noam." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you two," Magnus said, shaking their hands. "This is Alexander Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute." The couple eyed Alec suspiciously but shook his hand nonetheless. 

"Please, call me Alec. Thank you for allowing me to visit you," he said, well aware that Magnus must have moved heaven and hell to convince the two men that Alec was safe to know their abode.

The visitors were led to an elegant dining room that was bathed in sunlight. They sat down at the table that was already set for afternoon coffee. 

"Noam, this smells delicious," Magnus praised. 

The other omega beamed at him. "It's my grandmother's recipe," he said proudly, offering Magnus the first piece of cake with a huge dollop of whipped cream. Ochuko filled their cups with steaming coffee. 

Alec tried his first bite and Magnus enjoyed the expression of pure bliss on his face. "This is incredibly delicious, Noam. Thank you so much," Alec said and the other shadowhunter smiled at him for the first time. 

His face was kind. He was a good looking man, his feature sharp, yet delicate. His runes stood out beautifully against his skin. Noam smirked at him. When Alec noticed that he was starting, he blushed and said, "I just realised that you are the first runed omega I have ever seen."

Noam's face did something complicated, like a thousand different emotions hitting at the same time. Maybe it was exactly that. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Alec apologised. 

"No, it's not your fault. And this is why you came here today anyway," Noam replied. His mate took his hand in an attempt to soothe him.

Alec gave him an affectionate look and promised, "You don't need to tell us anything you're not feeling up to. And if you need us to stop, don't hesitate to say so. Your wellbeing is the most important thing. Okay?" 

Noam nodded and gave him a small smile. Magnus looked at the young alpha and was thoroughly impressed by his behaviour. Alec didn't feel entitled to the other man's story and he was a rather caring alpha watching out for the other's welfare. Magnus had to suppress a smile.

"I think I am going to be alright. But thank you for being so considerate. I had years of therapy and even though I can't say that I left all this far behind me, I'm in a good place now and can talk about it. I wouldn't have agreed otherwise." Alec nodded acknowledging.

"I grew up as the Head's youngest child. I presented rather late, aged 17. As I suppose is still the case, I started working as a shadowhunter much earlier, hence the runes. Back then, only men worked in the field, at least in our region. Usually, when someone presented as an omega they were deruned. But as I was so old and already wearing a lot of runes the Silent Brothers worried that the process might kill me. 

"My parents couldn't send me out on patrol anymore although I had been one of the institute's best fighters. They assigned to me the coordination of the patrols and the training of the new cadets. But soon enough, my commands were ignored by the other shadowhunters. There were some unpleasant disputes and in the end, my parents pulled me back from the active work." 

Noam looked down at his alpha's hand that was still caressing his knuckles. When his mate stopped talking, Ochuko gave him an encouraging squeeze.

"At that time, I went out a lot. Nobody was really giving much attention to my whereabouts. One evening, I found myself on the streets when my heat suddenly kicked in. I don't know what triggered it, maybe the stress. Either way, I came across a patrol and hoped that they would help me to get home safely. I don't want to go into too much detail. Let's say they weren't inclined to do that." 

Magnus breathed in sharply and his whole body stiffened. Alec gave him a sideglance and searched for his hand. He gave him a tender squeeze and wanted to pull back when Magnus gripped his hand and held it tightly.

"It was really close, but the patrol leader stopped their assault and brought me back to the institute. Due to the ... incident, my heat was really bad. I really thought I would die. My parents locked me in my room and called a specialist from Alicante. He arrived with two men who shackled me to 'protect me against myself' and portaled us to an old house." 

Noam took a deep breath and then continued. "I wasn't the only omega there. The others were downworlders and they were all in heat. I don't know if natural or induced. The doctor made some tests and gave us sedatives. Then he artificially inseminated us." 

Noam took a sip of water and a deep breath. "As you may know, omegas are very fertile." Alec and Magnus nodded, their hands so tightly clasped now that their knuckles were white. 

"We all got pregnant," Noam continued. "We were jammed into a tiny room. I will never forget the odour. For years, the smell of honey made me sick. At first, the others mistrusted me and kept their distance. But the longer we were locked in together, the more they opened up to me. We gave each other comfort. They told me that their families would surely come looking for us.

"The doctor checked on us daily. At some point, at the beginning of the second trimester, they tested us again, ultrasound and bloodwork. The next day they separated us into three groups and gave us differently coloured pills. I don't know exactly, but from what we gathered later, it was most likely one group who were pregnant only with omega pups, one group with a mixed litter, and one that only carried alpha and beta pups."

Alec paled. "They were able to determine the second gender of the unborn babies?" he asked shaken. 

"Yes, a combination of the baby's anatomy at that stage and fetal messengers in the parent's blood," Ochuko explained. 

Magnus said, "I heard that the mundanes developed these tests but they are prohibited in most countries to prevent selective abortion. Just like the gender tests after birth to prevent infanticide." 

The warlock alpha nodded. "And that's what they did to Noam and the others. They tested abortion pills designed to specifically terminate pregnancies with male omega pups."

A heavy silence sank between them when the guests processed what they had just learnt. Magnus' voice was shaking when he asked, "What happened to the pups?" 

Noam cleared his throat. "One group miscarried. The other had stillbirths along with healthy pups. The third group wasn't affected. After birth, the male babies were all alphas and betas." 

"You, you gave birth?" Magnus asked. 

"Yes. I lost one pup but two survived." 

"Were ... were you allowed ... to keep them?" Alec asked, tears pricking his eyes. Noam shook his head no.

"I guess breastfeeding would have made it difficult to impregnate us again," he whispered croaky. 

Magnus gasped. "I'm so sorry, Noam. I don't know what to say," the omega confessed quietly. 

"I know. But I was lucky. I only had to go through this twice. Others ... Well, at least the other omegas had been right. Someone was looking for us. Ochuko and a team of other downworlders tracked us down and freed us before they could give us the pills again. I gave birth to two beautiful, healthy babies. And I found my alpha." He faintly smiled at his mate.

"We first didn't realise it because of the pregnancy scent that was altered through the sperm donor. But then, he literally knocked me off my feet." Noam giggled, the tension now leaving his face and body. 

"Hey," Ochuko protested, "that wasn't totally my fault. Your scent took me by surprise and I lost control of mine." 

Noam chuckled and kissed his mate. "Sometimes good things come out of something bad," he mused. 

Ochuko nodded and said, "I found a wonderful mate and have two sons who grew up to be wonderful men. I still wish I could have saved you all earlier. Maybe then the after-effects wouldn't have been so bad." 

"Catarina could help me and the others in the end. There are no traces of the meds left in us and most of the scars are healed," Noam tried to comfort his mate.

Alec smiled. It was obvious that the two men were deeply in love. "It was really brave of you to tell us all of this, Noam. Thank you. I'm so sorry that they put you through this. Did you ever find out who did this to you?" Alec asked. 

"When he picked me up at the institute the Doctor introduced himself as Oskar Morgenstern. But knowing his name was worthless. The Institute ignored everything and my parents never talked to me again." 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "How fitting. Eugenics seems to be a family business. The father wants to 'fix' his own race and the son tries to kill all the others."

Ochuko looked at him with wide eyes. "You think the doctor was Valentine's father?" Alec looked at Magnus in shock. 

"But that could be helpful, couldn't it, Alexander?" The young alpha knew what Magnus was alluding to and shook his head in agreement. 

"If this is true, there will be people willing to listen to us if we figure out what is going on. The name Morgenstern is tarnished in Alicante."

* * *

Later, when they were back in New York, the two men were out on the balcony thinking about what to do next. Alec had called Izzy to tell her he'd be back at the Institute soon. He knew he would have to catch up on a lot of untouched paperwork from the past two days. But there was one thought left that he couldn't shake off. 

He had heard so many things in the past 48 hours. Nearly too much to process, too much to deal with the emotions burning in his stomach. But one thing was tearing at his heart, on his very soul and he couldn't keep it inside for longer. 

Earlier he had carried it off well when the couple had unwittingly dropped a bombshell on his personal life. Even Magnus seemed to have missed it, still too caught in the horrors Noam and the other omegas had to go through. But Alec's heart hadn't stopped racing since. He felt like it would jump out of his chest at any time. He had to ask.

Alec turned to the warlock who was nursing a whisky, not his first this evening. "Why didn't you tell me?" Alec asked softly. 

"What do you mean?" Magnus replied bewildered. 

"That you and I are mates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


	11. Heart to heart

Magnus opened his mouth. Nothing. He took a deep breath and tried again. But still, no words came out of him. He closed his eyes to centre himself. He knew that he had to find the right words. He didn't want to hurt Alec.

"I wasn't ready for this conversation," he answered honestly. 

"There's no conversation to be had. We are meant to be together and unless you turn me down, I will court you." Alec looked at him, his gaze full of hope. But he couldn't hide the hint of fear that was noticeable in his scent. 

Magnus wanted to comfort him. Wanted to tell him to start this journey right away. Claim him right here and there for heaven's sake. But he knew he had to be the responsible one. For both of them. This wasn't just a fling.

Magnus lay his hand on Alec's arm and tried to explain, "It isn't as easy as that. Yes, we are meant to be together but ... we come from totally different worlds. You are a closeted shadowhunter and I am an omega downworlder who fought long and hard to not submit to anybody. We both will risk a lot if we start courting and end up mating." 

Alec nodded. "But wouldn't it be worth it?" the alpha asked.

"Alexander, what is the worst that could happen to you if the Clave found out?" Magnus answered with a question, trying to make the younger man understand. 

"I could be stripped of my runes and ... exiled." Alec's shoulders dropped. The truth hurt. 

"Would it be worth it?" Magnus echoed Alec's earlier words. 

The alpha remained silent while he played with the hem of his shirt. Then he raised his head and held Magnus' gaze. "Yes, because it is you."

The warlock was taken aback. Nobody had ever offered to change anything for him and Alec was willing to give up his life, his family, his identity as a shadowhunter. He doubted that Alec really understood what the consequences were. 

Magnus insisted, "It would destroy you, Alexander. You care about your siblings, you love your job. I'm sure you would hate me for it. And not just for a few decades. If we mated you would become immortal, too."

"You say that as if it was something bad. I get to stay with the most beautiful man I ever laidbmy eyes on for literally forever and this is meant to chase me off? And you don't know my siblings. They are way too stubborn to let the Clave come between us. The job thing would take some time I guess. But I will find something. Besides, we need to have somebody to look after the kids when you're busy being the High Warlock of Brooklyn," he grinned. 

"Where is my Alexander and what have you done to him?" Magnus asked teasingly. 

" _Your_ Alexander, huh?" Alec grinned and stepped a little bit closer. Magnus blushed and looked away. "What are you really afraid of?" Alec asked gently. "You surely had to re-invent yourself a few times during your long life. You know that it is doable. What is really bothering you?"

"We hardly know each other. I don't know how you act when you're stressed or angry. And I'm not sure if you know enough about the needs of an omega to react properly." 

Alec understood him well. "I know that I am a shitty alpha according to the totally legitimate high standards of the downworld. But I am willing to learn, read books, take classes, you name it. I want to treat you right. I want you to be happy, and cared for, and safe."

But then it hit him. He nervously rubbed a hand on his neck and gave Magnus a shy smile. "But there is really a problem if I'm thinking about it," he confessed, crimson red travelling from his collar to his cheeks. 

The warlock closed his eyes. _Here we go._ What would it be? He's too old? Too much? Too flashy? Had too many sex partners? Had sex at all? Who knew what archaic standards the young shadowhunter had been taught? 

"Well, I can't access my courting fund. I doubt that I can give you presents that are worthy of being accepted by you."

Magnus snorted with laughter. It was the most adorable sound that Alec had ever heard. "I don't care if you give me a ring out of a gumball machine, as long as it has a meaning for you and me," Magnus said matter-of-factly. This alpha made him soppy and he allowed himself to feel this way.

Alec smiled at him. "I'm not rich, but I think I can do a tiny bit better than that." He closed the gap between them and gently took hold of Magnus' waist. He smiled when the other man raised his hands to put them on his chest. 

"I do understand why you need to know how I am when put under pressure. I see the risk you'd take if you decided to mate with me. But we can take our time. Nobody's rushing us. We set the pace. And I doubt that I can stay out of trouble long enough for you not to find out every side of my personality." 

Magnus snickered, but then he turned serious again. "I have a few demands," he said and Alec shook his head in agreement. 

"Whatever you need," he replied. 

"Be careful, darling, I may take you up on it some time." Both chuckled. "No, but in all honesty. I need to know that you are serious about this. About us. I don't ask you to come out to the Clave or your parents. But I need to know that I'm not your dirty little secret. I want to get to know the people who are closest to your heart and I want them to know who I am to you. I want to introduce you to my friends as well."

There was a short moment of panic but then, Alec shook his head in agreement. "I think that's reasonable. I can do that. It's long overdue that I tell Jace and Max. The others know or at least think that I'm gay. Introducing them to you will be wonderful. What else?" 

"Well, the learning part you mentioned is definitively important, too. Maybe you would be willing to talk to a friend of mine who is a wonderful alpha?" 

Alec nodded eagerly, "I would love that."

"And a last point. I am not a traditional omega." 

Alec grinned down at him. "I figured that out." 

Magnus gave him a coy smile. "It will mean that I won't submit in a way that you may expect from me even if only unwittingly. I think I will have to be lenient with you. But I won't accept contumeliousness." The young alpha agreed.

"Now," a mischievous smile bloomed on Alec's face, "I learnt that you don't kiss before the first courting gift. How untraditional are you?" Magnus snickered and blushed. What was this man doing to him? He hadn't blushed for decades. He had slept with thousands of people. And here his fated mate asked for something so simple and he was all coy and sheepish. 

"I think, I give tradition a pass this time," he whispered. He didn't know why he was talking so quietly but the moment felt special.

Alec cupped his cheeks softly and caressed the glowing skin. This up close he could see every detail of Magnus' face. His high cheekbones, his cute nose, his chocolate brown eyes, his curved lips. Everything perfectly accentuated by his make-up. "You are so beautiful," the alpha whispered ghosting over Magnus' lips. 

"So are you, Alexander," the omega susurrated.

Their lips touched lightly first, like butterflies. Then Alec pressed a little bit further, eliciting a soft noise from the omega who reciprocated immediately. Alec felt Magnus' hands in his hair and moaned into his mouth. The warlock smiled into the kiss. They kissed for a long while. 

Their smells mingled deliciously. They fit together so easily, moving their lips in a perfect dance. And the tender roots of their bond grew while their blood sang with bliss and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


	12. Sisterly help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's back at the institute and - being his usual self - overthinks everything. Time for a brother-sister-conversation.

Alec was on cloud nine when he returned to the Institute. His feelings were new and exciting. And honestly, a little bit terrifying, too.

When he stepped into the buzzing ops room he saw Jace and Izzy and made a beeline for them. "Hey, buddy, I was close to sending a posse to recover you from the warlock's lair," his brother joked and Alec rolled his eyes.

Izzy just smiled at him mischievously. "Did you have a good time, big brother?" she asked, acting innocently. Another eye-roll was his answer. Yes, he had had the most wonderful hours of his life. And the worst. Within two days his whole world had flipped upside down. It was a lot to stomach. 

He shook his head in the office's direction and motioned his siblings to follow him. He closed the door behind them and used a soundless rune. Jace looked at him in confusion and Izzy's whole posture turned stiff. Something bad was coming. They all knew it.

Alec explained to Jace what Izzy had found out and then he summarised Noam's story. He couldn't tell them all the details. Just thinking about it made him feel sick. After he finished, they stood there for a while, every one of them lost in their own thoughts.

Izzy was the one breaking the heavy silence. "There must have been a rise in miscarriages when they introduced the pill. I could ask Abby. She should know something," she guessed. Alec nodded in agreement. 

Jace nervously brushed a hand through his hair and looked at the others. "I may know somebody else to talk to." His voice sounded a little broken. "Maybe it has absolutely nothing to do with that. But, when our parents adopted me, I asked them why they wanted me. They already had three children after all. Maryse told me that she had lost several pups between Izzy and Max and they had always longed for a fourth child to feel complete."

Izzy's mouth fell open. Yes, Nephilim miscarried sometimes, but it wasn't common. The rate was far lower than the mundane one, especially with singletons that alphas like her mother carried. She couldn't imagine what their mother had been through.

Alec took a deep breath. No matter how merciless Maryse could be, how much she pushed every single one of them to work beyond their limits, she loved them with all her heart. And they loved her back, even though they feared her, too. Besides, nobody deserved to suffer like that.

"We should first check with Abby and then I may talk to our mother. I have no idea what she'd think about the topic. She was one of Morgenstern's followers after all." The knowledge that his parents had been active in the Circle still made Alec's heart clench. "I don't want anybody to find out that we know something. We must tread lightly. No word to anybody." His siblings nodded and left for patrol.

Alec plunged into work. Izzy was great at organising the institute, but the paperwork wasn't her thing. Reports and correspondence were piled up on his desk. While going through the papers of the previous days, Alec's thoughts wandered to Magnus again and again. Now that he wasn't in the omega's direct orbit, fears and worries crawled up on him. That didn't come as a surprise. Worry was his usual default setting after all.

He had no doubts that he wanted to be with Magnus. He didn't even question coming out to more people because of it. That thought actually surprised him. He had been so careful about keeping his secret safe right until today. Only Izzy and Magnus _really_ knew. And now he could suddenly imagine a life where he would be out and proud. Not tomorrow or next week, but eventually.

And still. Being gay was one thing. Maybe even one that his parents and one day the Clave could come around to if, well ... Not that he was interested in dating a shadowhunter now that he met his mate. But of course, it would be a totally different situation if the man he loved wasn't a warlock. Did he love Magnus? No. Not yet. But he felt the potential in his heart. He felt a deep connection, an understanding that went above sheer knowledge.

Being fated mates didn't secure a perfect relationship. It just meant that they fit together better than with anybody else. But would this be enough if the worst-case scenario played out? He had told Magnus the truth. He was worth every sacrifice. But Alec still felt dread just thinking about losing his runes and his home.

And then there was Magnus' side to consider. Would the warlocks and other downworlders accept him? They seemed to cherish fated bonds. But would that include those with a shadowhunter? 

What if Magnus was dismissed? Yes, he could still work for clients but would that be enough? Alec knew that the warlock loved to shape policies, loved being at the forefront of change. _I'm sure you would hate me for it._ What if Magnus had only been projecting? What if **he** would hate Alec for taking away parts of his life, of his identity? What if he thought Alec wasn't worth the risk? What if, what if, what if ... ?

Izzy found her spiralling brother with his forehead lying on the desk. "I think you should go to sleep, Alec. It was a long day," she said, looking at him worriedly. He raised his head. Izzy knew that look. "What is it?" she asked. Alec sighed. He had to tell somebody. He needed to let his thoughts live somewhere else than the inside of his head.

"I found my mate," he explained, unable to keep his lips from curving up slightly. Izzy shrieked and Alec shushed her. She closed the door quickly and jumped on his desk, not caring if her butt might crumple the papers. 

"Tell me everything," she said with one of the widest grins Alec had ever seen on her.

"It's Magnus Bane," her brother said, heat rising to his cheeks. 

"Wow! That's what I call a power couple. And your babies will be so beautiful!" Izzy exclaimed. Alec laughed. The enthusiasm of his sister made his heart lighter.

"Izzy, I think it is a bit early for the baby talk. I only have his permission to court him. It doesn't mean that we end up mating."

"I know you, big brother. If you set your mind on something, you see it through. And do you really think that the High Warlock would agree to your courtship if he wasn't convinced that it led to mating? I doubt that he would risk his good reputation in the downworld for just anybody."

"I know," Alec said. 

Izzy shook her head in puzzlement. "Then what is all the frowning about? Don't overthink this. It's not just dating. Biology, destiny, maybe even the angels are on your side. You already know that you complement each other. You just have to fill in the details."

"Oh, Izzy. I wish I had your optimism. When I was with him, everything seemed to be so clear and easy. But now, all those thoughts are running amok in my head."

"I know what you need," Izzy exclaimed. "You need to plan your first courting gift, your first date, and you need to buy new clothes for the occasion. Don't look at me like that, big brother, your one suit might be okay for meeting Clave representatives, but not for Mr Magnus 'high fashion' Bane."

She winked at him and Alec groaned. "He kissed me in jeans and a dress shirt. I don't think that this is necessary," Alec tried to convince her.

"You kissed? By the angels. Alec! I didn't know you had it in you!" Izzy shouted loud enough that Alec hoped the soundless rune was still working. She gave his shoulder a soft punch. "The first courting gift is something small that he can show off. Something family-related, right?" Izzy asked and Alec nodded. "Do you know what to get him?"

Alec smiled. "I have some ideas. Shadowhunter custom would be a stick pin with our family crest but I doubt that he would wear that. But maybe something less obvious and still meaningful. I thought about some kind of jewellery with flames."

"That's an excellent idea. It says 'Lightwood' without outing you two. Any ideas where you will take him on your first date? Do you even know any restaurants?" Alec shook his head no. Izzy sighed. "I'm not much of a help for that. Meliorn and I mostly go to downworlder restaurants. But we aren't as exposed as you two. Maybe a mundane place would be better. You could ask Clary," she suggested.

"Do you think that she knows a place that both suit Magnus' standards and my purse?" Alec asked and Izzy answered with a giggle. 

"Maybe not. But I'm sure you will find something suitable. And tomorrow, I will take you shopping," she said with a wide smile. Alec rolled his eyes but thanked her nonetheless. 

"I promised Magnus that I won't hide him from my siblings and friends." He sighed. "How do you think Jace will react to me coming out to him? We are so close and sometimes ... Well, you know how he is."

Izzy looked at him for a long moment. "I don't think that Magnus should pressure you into coming out if you're not ready for it."

Alec shook his head. "No, he deserves to be recognised as my mate-to-be. At least by the people I trust the most. I want to be brave for him. And honestly, it's long overdue. I just ... I don't know why I'm so worried. You accepted me and Clary would surely give him a piece of her mind if he were disrespectful." He shrugged. "I guess it's the old coward in me. But I want to leave this version behind. I want to build a future with Magnus. Maybe I need to borrow a bit of his courage."

"Oh, Alec. I'm so proud of you. I will be right at your side, no matter what'll happen," Izzy promised and softly caressed his cheek with her knuckles. 

"I know, Iz. Thank you." Alec stood up and hugged her tightly. She brushed a hand through his untamed hair. 

"He is lucky to have found you, you know?" she murmured and pulled him even closer. "I hope he'll make you happy, hermano."

"He is and he will," Alec simply replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Duchess suggested to separate the paragraphs when a different person speaks. I tried that today. What do you prefer?


	13. Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec comes out to Jace and the others & goes on his first date with Magnus.

Telling Jace was so much easier than Alec had expected. His parabatai simply asked, "Can I give the High Warlock of Brooklyn the shovel talk or is that a break of the Accords?" They both laughed and Jace pulled his brother in a tight embrace, putting all the unspoken words into his strong hug. Alec felt so much lighter afterwards. 

When he told Clary she just smiled knowingly and took him in her arms. "I am so happy for you," she said, nearly whispering, "Magnus is a good man."

And Simon? He just grinned and said, "Welcome to the club," and then he rambled about double dates and basically being family now.

Alec was happy. Actually happy. The version of him that had denied himself to open up around the people who loved him was so far away that Alec didn't recognise him anymore. He knew that others wouldn't be as kind as them, but they were the only people who truly counted. They were important to him and they shared his joy. 

* * *

Alec's day was full of work, an annoying convoy of the Clave included. But nothing could dampen his good mood. Tonight would be their first date. Izzy had accoutred him as promised, making him buy an anthracite suit with a textured fabric (totally too expensive if you asked Alec). He had found the perfect courting gift (nearly without help, he just needed to ask Izzy what that damn thing was called). And he - hopefully - had found the perfect place to dine with his may-be-mate (thanks to TripAdvisor).

It was only when he had called the cab that his nerves kicked in. They would meet at the restaurant. What if Magnus thought choosing an Indonesian restaurant was stupid and didn't show up at all? Or if he thought the gift was stupid? Or that he looked stupid in his new clothes?

His parabatai felt his growing panic through the bond and hurried to his room where he found Alec trembling like an aspen leaf. "Hey, buddy, why the nerves? You only meet the man of your dreams and if you fuck up you will die alone," he joked. His words had the desired effect. Alec's lips curled up the slightest bit. "You're looking great, Alec," he said, smoothing out a few creases, "Magnus will melt away the moment he sees you." 

Alec smiled nervously. "Do you really think so? He could have anybody, has so much experience and I ...," he trailed off.

"And you are the man who is meant to fulfil him. All those others were makeweights while he was waiting for you to come along. You, my brother, are the real deal. And now go and get your mate. You don't want to keep your omega waiting, do you?" he asked grinning. Alec gave him a radiant smile, patted him on his back, and walked out of the door.

* * *

Arriving early may have been a mistake. Alec looked nervously at his watch. One minute to go now. After 23 minutes of waiting at their table, Alec's heart seemed to finally beat out of his chest. All the things that might go wrong from Magnus standing him up to Alec saying the wrong things (or nothing at all) flashed through his overactive brain that short-circuited the second he lay eyes on the beautiful warlock entering the restaurant. 

His breath caught. It should be prohibited to look that good. In an instant, Alec felt plain and underdressed compared to the warlock in a midnight blue three-piece suit with golden embroidery that was perfectly matched with his eyeliner. Alec rubbed his neck nervously. When Magnus spotted him, his face lit up instantly. Anticipation was glistening in the space between them like air on a hot summer day.

Magnus leant in to press a soft kiss on Alec's cheek, making the alpha sway a little in surprise and an overpowering feeling of longing and belonging. He cupped the omega's face and kissed his lips tenderly. "Hey," he said underneath his breath.

"Hi," the warlock whispered in return. Alec let go of his face and gave him a small smile. They sat down and shared a moment of silence until Magnus' snickering ended it. "You look rather dashing today, darling. Did you go shopping for me?" he asked and Alec turned crimson red.

"Is it that obvious?" he replied. Izzy had been right. Magnus paid attention to his clothing. He fiddled at the salt shaker, avoiding Magnus' gaze. Just a minute in and he could already see this ending in disaster. He felt Magnus' hand on his, calming his nervous movement. 

"I feel flattered that you put so much effort into it, Alexander. But I enjoy your beauty in any clothing that you feel comfortable in," Magnus said, sensing Alec's insecurity.

"You haven't seen me in my usual attire," Alec murmured, "I doubt there is a single pullover in my drawer that hasn't at least one hole." Magnus raised his hand to Alec's chin and softly pushed upwards to make him meet his eyes.

"I really don't mind, Alexander. Just because I attach great importance to my wardrobe doesn't mean that I expect the same from you. I don't want to change the things you wear. Well, maybe a little, but it will be my treat and nothing you feel uncomfortable with, I promise." Alec gave him a shy smile and nodded.

The waitress arrived and handed them the menus. "It's wonderful to see you again, Magnus. How have you been?" she asked. Of course, Magnus knew this place, but at least it had been a good choice, Alec consoled himself.

"Better than ever," he replied. "And you, Emma?" Alec nearly melted. Magnus remembered her name. He cared about the people around him from prestigious downworlders to mundane waitresses. He was a jewel breaking the light to let it shine on other people. Alec felt weirdly proud of him.

Emma turned her face with a bright smile, showing off her fresh mating bite. "Finally!" Magnus exclaimed, "I told you that he wouldn't resist any longer. Who could say 'no' to the most talented actress in New York? Congratulations, my dear!" The waitress slash actress beamed at him.

"You're just too kind, Magnus. But enough of small talk. Meseems you have your own gallant to entertain," she said raising an eyebrow and smiling at Alec. He could imagine her well in a Shakespearean play. She offered him her hand, "I'm Emma, it's a pleasure to finally meet someone stealing dear Magnus' heart. He never brings anyone special to our place."

Alec shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Alec. Technically I was the one bringing him here tonight. Maybe I just overstepped an unknown boundary and he's already regretting going out with me," he half-heartedly joked, shooting an uncertain look into Magnus' direction. But the warlock just smiled at him warmly.

"I rather think that it's destiny that you invited me here, Alexander. It's the best Indonesian food in New York and one of my favourite places to visit with my friends whenever homesickness gets the better of me," Magnus explained. 

"Then I shall let you choose the food and drinks," Alec said, snickering at his own choice of words. Magnus seemed delighted and that's all that he wanted. It satisfied his inner alpha to see his omega relaxed and cheerful.

"Emma, please bring us the usual selection, a ginger beer for my date and me a glass of the Còlpetrone. Thank you." The waitress nodded and left.

"How was your day?" Alec asked, unsure of what was expected from him. Until now, there had always been a reason for them to meet and talk. 

"Rather uneventful. A few clients in the morning and later a downworld meeting that was cut short because Simon went into heat early," he said nonchalantly. Alec's cheeks became rosy. Magnus studied his blushed face with amusement. "Does it bother you to hear about something totally natural?"

Alec snickered. "I guess, it does. I don't know why. Ony a few days back I talked with Iz about menstruation. It shouldn't bother me but still ..."

"Is it because of the sex that is involved?" Magnus asked bluntly and Alec swallowed hard. How could the other man talk about it as if it were the most normal topic in the world? And at a first date at that.

"Maybe," Alec mumbled and took a sip of his ginger lemonade. Now, Magnus would find out that he was totally inexperienced and he'd run for the hills. Alec played with the label of his beer bottle and avoided Magnus' gaze.

"Alexander, is there something you're meaning to tell me?" Magnus asked softly. He took Alec's hand and caressed his knuckles. When the alpha didn't answer he said, "It's okay. I'm not expecting anything from you." Alec laughed, but it was stiff and short. "Alexander, I mean it. There's nothing that can't be learnt and the rest is instinct."

"It doesn't bother you that I'm a virgin?" he asked, sounding nearly offended.

"Not at all. As long as it doesn't bother you that I'm not," he added. Yeah, having a boyfriend who knows how to have sex really sounded terrible - not. 

"I just worry that I won't be as good as those before me," Alec confessed.

"I guess we are far away from our first time being together like this. But I can't imagine that it will be anything but spectacular. And do you know why?" Alec shook his head no. "Because it's you and me. And it will be perfect because of that."

Alec puffed out air through his nose and chuckled softly. "When I thought about what our conversation topics might be, sex wasn't one of them," he giggled, slightly relaxing. Magnus smiled at him amused, yet warm.

"We should talk about anything that's on our mind. There is no perfect timeline for it. Let's just go with the flow," the omega suggested, waving his fingers through the air.

Alec's smile widened. "You're right. Speaking of things on our mind. I came out to everyone but Max. He's with my parents, so ..."

"How did it go?" Magnus asked, nervousness colouring his voice. He might have asked Alec for it but he hadn't expected him to do it so soon. Now he felt a bit bad about it. He shouldn't have made it a requirement for his courtship.

"Fine, more than fine actually. They are all very happy for us," the alpha replied, "Izzy even helped to dress me up."

"I'll have to thank her for that," Magnus said, "And what about Jace? How did he take it?" Magnus had been worried about the parabatai's reaction. The blond alpha wasn't the most sensitive man and bigotry often fell from his lips before somebody put things right and he realised his mistakes.

"He was wonderful. Really. He was very understanding, but also a little hurt that I didn't trust him earlier, I think. He told me, he wanted me to be happy. He'd deny it, but I saw him brush away a tear."

Magnus beamed at him. "I am so happy for you, darling. That was very brave of you." He paused for a moment. "So ... you're ready to court me properly then?" he asked, butterflies storming his chest like he never experienced before. 

"Yes," Alec said, but his smile slowly faltered and he paled. Magnus turned around, looking for a clue as to why the alpha looked like he had seen a ghost. "Crap," Alec hissed.

"What? What is it?" Magnus asked confused. This man really gave him emotional whiplash. 

"I ... I just realised that downworlders might be courted differently and that my first gift is maybe way out of line," Alec said in a low voice that was soaked in insecurity.

"Well, warlocks usually give something that smells nice like a scented candle or a bath additive. Something small, nonintrusive," Magnus explained. "What do shadowhunters offer on their first date?"

"Ehm, I guess we are a little more possessive than warlocks," was Alec's response. He was obviously ashamed. Magnus felt sorry for him.

"It's okay, Alexander. We both bring our cultures to the table. Today quite literally," he gestured to the restaurant around them. "It's okay that you court me the Nephilim way, unless it calls for a downworlder sacrifice," he joked.

Alec's eyes widened comically. "By the angels, don't say something like that," he stuttered. Lightening the mood clearly had not worked. Alec cleared his throat. "We give something small to adorn the omega, something related to our family regalia. Kind of staking the claim," he explained, shooting the words quickly as if Magnus could disappear before he finished the sentence. 

"That sounds weirdly nice," Magnus snickered. "And what have you chosen to claim your stake on me?" Amusement was written all over his face and Alec hated every generation before him that had brought him to this embarrassing moment.

"Ehm," he fought with his jacket pocket, finally fishing out a small maroon jewellery box. He sat it in front of Magnus. His hands were shaking and he held his breath. 

Magnus slowly moved his hands to the box, stroking his fingers over the velvety fabric. Why was he nervous? Even if it wasn't his taste he would cherish it nonetheless. Alec had bought it for him and that alone made it special. And still, the thought of wearing something showing that he was Alec's omega was strangely arousing.

Magnus opened the box with a little click and looked down at the silver jewellery in front of him. His face was an unreadable mask. "What do the flames symbolise?" he asked, slightly uncomfortable. 

"The Lightwoods' signs are a torch or flames," Alec explained, squirming on his chair. "Do ... do you like it? If not it's totally fine. I'll buy you something different. It's okay. I'm not good at this. I'll be better," he rambled. Magnus found it both endearing and worrisome. He had to put the alpha at ease. He wished that Alec could smell his happy scent. Everything would be so much easier. He had to question Cat about it.

"No, it's beautiful. I love it! Very fitting for a son of hell. I'm just happy that that is not the reason why you bought it," he said and gave Alec a wink. "It's absolutely my style. Do you want to put it on me?" The shadowhunter relaxed and even smiled a little. It took a moment for him to fully control his hands again.

He stood up and took the jewellery out of Magnus' hand. His fingers stroked softly over the warlock's ear, sending little bolts of excitement through the omega. The alpha gently pressed the ear cuff where he had seen Magnus wear one before. The flames perfectly waved around his helix. Alec's heart grew with pride seeing his omega wearing it.

Magnus put his hand in his jacket pocket and conjured a small hand mirror. He studied the cuff on his ear. Warmth bubbled through his chest. Alec had claimed him. It was such a small thing and still, it meant everything.

He would wear it with pride. He was Alexander's and Alexander was his. "Thank you," he whispered. And the smile that grew on Alec's face was bigger than he had thought possible. The young alpha had unlocked something in him, the desire to belong to another soul, to merge, and grow together. And it felt better than any triumph he had ever celebrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. Your comments mean the world to me.


	14. Maryse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Maryse have an intense conversation.

"I am so proud of you, Alec. The institute is doing really well," Maryse praised. She let her fingers run over the wooden desk that once had been hers. Her eyes followed the patterns she was painting.

"Thank you, mother," Alec said, a bit hesitant to trust the peace. "Izzy and Jace are helping me a lot." He could feel that his mother was holding back. If something good or bad, he wasn't quite sure. 

"It's strange to see the changes you made. But it suits you," she said. Alec raised an eyebrow. He hadn't changed anything in the office. She was more likely referring to the newly established council. 

"I want to put my stamp on the Institute. There are things I think need to be handled differently," he replied vaguely, not quite sure where his mother was going with this.

"I heard you have very good relations with the warlock representative." Alec hated her disregard for downworld titles.

"The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Yes, we're working together closely," he said. His heart was racing. Was it just a coincidence that she was talking about Magnus?

"He is an omega, isn't he?" she asked, her voice still alarmingly neutral. Why was she talking about him? She couldn't know, could she?

"Yes," Alec drew out the word, "why do you ask?" Her eyebrows shot up. Band-aid off. Better quick. Alec held his breath.

"I heard that you spent the night with him," she said. Alec should have known that Maryse had spies at the Institute, loyal shadowhunters who had a close eye on him.

"I stood over one night. I wasn't feeling well and he offered me his spare room," Alec replied. 

"Don't lie to me. Someone saw you two kissing." Alec's brain was racing. They had only kissed on Magnus' balcony and in the staircase. Maybe she was just testing him.

"Why would I do that?" He wouldn't give anything away. She was most likely fishing in the dark, trying to put together the few puzzle pieces she had.

"Because he is your true mate," she stated matter-of-factly and Alec's heart was in his mouth. Maryse finally stopped moving her fingers over the polished wood. "I was surprised that he didn't realise it then. Your reaction was so obvious. I have no idea why he couldn't scent you."

"What are you talking about?" Alec demanded. His mother knew? How long?

"When you were thirteen you met him when he was strengthening the wards. You came running from the other side of the room and basically jumped into his arms. You didn't have the words to express what you were feeling and he was totally oblivious to the whole situation. I realised what was happening and let you bring away. I told the warlock that you were a traumatised teenager and apologised. He swallowed the lie."

"Why can't I remember that?" Alec asked confused. "And why did you hide it from me?" Alec's anger was dangerously building up in his chest, ready to explode.

"When they brought you away, you struggled with all your strength. Somebody had to knock you out. The doctor said that the concussion caused short term amnesia. From that day on I made sure that you weren't at the Institute whenever he came," she explained.

"So, you thought you could play god and override destiny?" Alec didn't even try to cover up his emotions. His voice was sharp like a knife and his mother looked as if he had stabbed her. She looked remorseful. Alec couldn't remember to have ever seen that look on her face.

"Yes, I thought it was for the best. A man, a downworlder, _Magnus Bane_. I didn't know what was the worst of it. I thought, if I could keep you away from him then ...," she trailed off. 

"You thought that would make me less gay, less tolerant towards downworlders, and less likely to find happiness?" She flinched.

"I'm not proud of it. I did what I thought was right. I did it for the honour of our family, for the family name. But I guess I was the only one who took that seriously." Maryse looked down again and Alec thought he saw tears in her eyes.

"You changed your mind? Why?" he asked softly. The anger in his chest had been replaced with concern.

"Before we married, your father met his true mate. But his parents didn't want him to marry an omega. The Lightwoods are a pure alpha-beta breed just like the Truebloods. I don't want to think about the measures both our families used to ...," she gestured quotation marks, "... _stay pure_." She paused for a moment and then continued. 

"Your father and I made it work. But he never forgot her. When he went back to Idris and I stayed at the Institute they started an affair. Her husband is dead now and your father asked for a divorce. I agreed."

Alec was silent for a moment. Then he got up, walked around the desk, and took her in his arms. "I'm so sorry, mum," he murmured into her hair. "You don't deserve this."

Maryse stroke away her tears. "It hurts but I do understand him. We were a good team but we both were lonely. Our bond was fragile for a very long time and will fade soon. Then he will be free to bond with the woman he was meant to be with."

Alec admired his mother's strength but it was still hard to see her like this. "What are you gonna do now?" he asked.

"I want to make things right as good as I can. Starting with you." She took a deep breath. "Do you court that warlock?" she asked. Her voice was tense, but not hard. He still took a step back.

"Yes, I started to court _Magnus_." Alec waited for his mother to explode, to scream at him, and call him names. Or to badmouth his omega. Or both. But she surprised him.

"Good. I raised you to be a good alpha. I expect you to treat him well. If you need my help, don't hesitate to ask." Alec's mouth fell open. What was happening?

"But ... you kept him away from me. Why the change of heart?"

"Because I don't want anybody to pay the price I have to pay now. I want you to be happy. I can't promise to not make mistakes or embarrass myself in front of your ... mate ... but I will try my best to support you. It won't be easy for both of you. The trenches between the shadowhunters and the downworld are deep. I played a part in that. But your generation is wiser. Change will happen."

"Mum, I really don't know what to say." She looked at him with a warmth he hadn't seen since his childhood days. "Mum, are you going to be ok?"

"Yes, Alec." She cupped his cheek with her hand and brushed softly over his cheekbone. "I will be alright. Don't worry about me. Enjoy your courtship. These are exciting times for you and _Mr Bane_." Alec gave her a small smile. She was really trying.

"Mum, I know that you're having a rough time, but may I ask you something ... something very personal." Maryse let her hand sink and looked at him for a moment. Then she gave a small nod.

"Jace told me that you had several miscarriages when trying for a third child," he tenderly said. His mother's eyes filled with tears. He could see how much the memory still hurt her. "We found out that there had been experiments to find a drug to abort male omega pups. We believe that it is widely used as there are hardly any registered presentations since the 90s."

She looked at him with widened eyes. "But how? The second gender is only revealed when the kids are older. How could somebody decide to abort a baby? I know that there have been families who killed male omegas as soon as they presented. The clave always turned a blind eye. But what you say sounds impossible."

"Not if you find a drug that only works on these pups even in mixed litters. If you give these pills to every pregnant woman ..." Maryse stared at him.

"You think it's a planned campaign?"

"Mum, when you were pregnant. Did you take any medication regularly?"

Maryse thought for a moment. "When I went to Alicante for pregnancy leave they gave me vitamin pills. They said it increased the chances to have a healthy pup as there were more miscarriages due to environmental influences." She slummed into a chair. "You think that they killed my pups?" She embraced her belly and tears ran freely down her cheeks.

"I don't know. But I will find out and if it turns out to be the truth I will bring down those who are responsible for this." He sank down on his knees and brushed soothingly his hands over his mother's thighs. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through this. I will bring you and all the other women justice. I promise."

She gave him a sad smile. "Alec, you are a good son and a good alpha. I will do whatever it needs to support you. If this is really the Clave's doing we must be careful." Alec nodded. Her eyes flickered while she thought hard. "Find someone who can test drugs and I will get my hands on these _vitamins_ ," Maryse firmly said. Her eyes sparkling with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


	15. Of bath bombs and blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a straining day and Alec has gifts for him.

Magnus smiled at the little card attached to the gift basket full of bath bombs and soaps. _Your natural scent is perfect. But who am I to argue against the eternal wisdom of your people? I hope you like it. Yours, Alexander._

Magnus' heart fluttered. Alec was an attentive listener. The shadowhunter was willing to learn about other cultures, especially warlock traditions. Yes, maybe he went a little overboard considering he seemed to have bought half of the LUSH assortment. But knowing that he cared enough to do the courting right for both of them warmed Magnus' whole being.

The next steps of courtship would be the same like in every culture: proving that he could supply food, clothing, and shelter for his omega; and of course between those milestones bits and bobs of everything the alpha deemed needed for indulgence or necessity. Alec would set the pace and Magnus was looking forward to all of it.

In light of their unorthodox lifestyles, the warlock couldn't help but worry that his alpha would fret about those stages more than strictly necessary. On the other hand, he was curious about what Alec would provide. The younger man had already shown that he could adapt to their unusual situation. 

Magnus had never been courted before. Some had asked but he had never accepted. It had been too obvious that they hadn't wanted _him_ , but what he could offer _them_ \- his powers, his wealth, his heart that was too kind for his own good. 

But Alec was different. All he had ever asked of him was guidance. He respected him. Of course, the warlock still had to get to know him better. But he loved the way Alec talked about his siblings and about the change he wanted to be in the shadow world. Every glimpse about their joined future that the alpha allowed to slip through his guard made Magnus rejoice.

He envisioned lazy mornings in bed and children running through their loft. _Their loft._ Alec hadn't even been in his lair yet, but Magnus already saw them living there together. Even in the best-case scenario, the institute wasn't really a residence option for him. 

Magnus tried to keep his daydreams in check. He had already spoilt two potions while remembering how Alec kissed him. His lips were so soft and warm ...The omega stopped his train of thought. He had to concentrate. The client needed the potion today and he had even more on his plate. But he looked forward to the evening when he would definitely try one of these bath bombs. And then he would allow himself to dream about the beautiful alpha that was slowly but surely stealing his heart.

* * *

Magnus fell face forward into the soft bolster of the couch. It had been a terrible afternoon. One of his clients, a tedious CEO, had thought she could use her alpha voice on him. And the last spell of the day had nearly depleted his magic. Exhaustion tore on every part of his body. He pressed his nose into the cushion. It still faintly smelled like his alpha. The scent was soothing and Magnus fell asleep instantly.

He was still weary when he woke up an hour later. But he gathered the strength to walk into his living space that was connected to his office rooms through the apothecary. He tossed a steak into the pan and ate it sitting at the breakfast bar. Who needed fixings anyway. Then he mixed a martini, snatched one of the bath bombs, and shuffled to his bedroom where he left his clothes crumpled on the floor. 

He let the water run into the tub and plopped the green bath bomb inside. _Lord of Misrule_ it was called and Magnus snickered. Since Alec's sense of smell wasn't that good he most likely had chosen the item because of the name. Magnus could imagine his mischievous smile when he picked it in the store.

Soon the thick scent of patchouli filled the room and Magnus removed his make-up the mundane way before sinking into the hot water. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He consciously relaxed his muscles and waited for the heat to remove all the knots that had built up over the day. 

He took a sip of his martini and felt it warm his body from the inside out. He sighed contentedly. He really didn't need an alpha to take care of him. But still. He imagined Alec taking one look at him when he entered the loft, pulling him into a kiss and soaking him in the tub while preparing the steak and the martini. Maybe he would even feed him. Magnus laughed at his own fantasies. He was so damn cheesy. But he kind of liked being that way. He had never allowed these kinds of thoughts before he met Alec.

When he got out of the tub he felt much better. His magic wasn't fully restored but a good night's sleep would do the trick. He walked back into his room and eyed his bed. It was comfy and inviting, but it wouldn't suffice tonight. The alpha client had really gotten to him. Tonight he needed his nest and he wasn't too proud to deny it.

He settled into the soft fabrics and soaked in the familiar scents of Cat and Dot, Ragnor and Bram, Raphael and - the latest addition - Simon. He felt his body and mind ease when he heard his phone ringing. He groaned and conjured it into his hand. It was Alec calling.

"Hello, darling," Magnus chirped. "Aren't you busy hunting shadows?" Magnus hoped it didn't sound as stupid as it did in his ears.

Alec chuckled. "Just wanted to check in because you haven't read your messages all day. I don't want to come off as an overprotective alpha but I still worry that you might not feel well."

Magnus smiled. "I'm alright, I just had a full day and I'm exhausted."

"I know that you're a busy man. Is there anything I can do for you? It's a quiet night. I could come over and cook for you."

"Thank you, but I've already eaten. And you _did_ something for me. Thank you for the basket. I used one of the bath bombs. And now I just need to rest."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have called. You need to go to bed. Text me if you'd like to meet tomorrow, okay?"

"I will." Magnus sighed and rolled on his back. "I'm in my nest. Usually, I don't use it between my heats." Another long sigh came out of him. "I wish I had something from you here. I miss your scent and I was so stupid to clean the guest room."

"Magnus, are you really okay? You sound ..." Alec trailed off. 

"I will be my old self in the morning. You really don't need to worry, Alexander. I will see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, Magnus. Sweet dreams."

* * *

The next morning he met Alec for breakfast in a little café around the corner. Magnus arrived first and was just ordering his coffee when he saw the shadowhunter entering, struggling with a big shopping bag.

Magnus raised an eyebrow in amusement and smiled at Alec with a wide grin. "Shopping in the morning? You really scare me, Alexander," he joked.

"No, I bought it the day before yesterday for later but I thought you might need it now," Alec explained and unceremoniously gave him the bag.

Magnus opened it and saw a rose-coloured blanket. He stroked over the fabric. It was incredibly soft and fluffy. "Don't get me wrong, Alexander. It's a really nice blanket. Thank you. But I have loads of blankets to use. Why am I in need of this one?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Alec blushed beautifully and explained, "This is a blanket with arms. It sounds silly I know. But Izzy has one and she loves it. I planned to just give it to you but then you said that you missed having something with my scent. I know it's way too early for that, but I thought ..." Alec's face resembled a tomato now. 

Magnus' eyes grew big and he shoved his nose into the bag and inhaled deeply. He beamed at his alpha. "You scented it for me?" Alec nodded. "Thank you, Alexander, that was really thoughtful. I can't wait to put it in my nest."

Alec smiled at him so wide that it nearly hurt. The nest was the most private place of an omega and Magnus would bring the blanket there. He knew it was an honour and Alec's inner alpha made a little happy dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it.


	16. Stupid warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus invites Alec over to meet his friends, but things aren't going to plan.

Alec paced in front of Magnus' door. It was the first time that he had invited him into his lair. Alec had been positively excited. Well, until Magnus had mentioned that he would have "a few friends over".

Was that a test? Didn't Magnus trust him to be alone with him in his private rooms? Why would he invite him in that case? Alec thought that the omega gave him mixed messages and his overthinking mind supplied very useful thoughts like the one that Magnus was stopping the courtship and needed backup to do so.

Alec _knew_ that this train of thought made absolutely no sense at all but his inner alpha was screaming at him that he had messed up - a feeling, the shadowhunter just knew too well. Why should it be different with really important things like courting his true mate?

The door opened and Magnus stood in the doorframe with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression on his face. "Any plans to get inside? I felt you coming through my wards about 15 minutes ago." When he saw Alec's stressed posture his amusement turned into concern. "Are you alright, Alexander?"

"Are you breaking up with me?" the alpha blurted out. Magnus would have sworn that he saw tears in his eyes.

"Whatever made you think _that_?" the omega asked. Alec's stress was thick in the air. The shadowhunter rubbed his neck and avoided eye contact. "Alexander, talk to me."

Alec tried to form words but nothing came out. He was a lousy excuse for an alpha. He should just leave. But his feet were rooted to the spot, his body heavy as lead. He felt Magnus moving into his personal space, cupping his face with both hands, and stroking softly over his cheeks. He let himself nestle into the contact. 

Magnus closed the space between them, tenderly pulled Alec's face to the scent glands on his neck, and very carefully enhanced his pheromones. The alpha relaxed within seconds, the omega's scent was soothing and chased all the dark thoughts away. "What happened?" Magnus asked softly. 

"I think I panicked," Alec replied, not really able to explain himself better.

"But why would you think I'm breaking up with you when we basically take the step of you meeting my family?" _Oh._ Alec pulled his head back and straightened himself.

"You could have told me," Alec said, trying to make it sound funny, but failing miserably. 

"I thought I did. But I suppose the art of communication is still a work in progress," Magnus sighed. "I still don't understand why you thought that I might end the courtship. Did I do anything to indicate that?"

Alec took a moment to think and then replied, "No. That was just my stupid head messing with me."

Magnus smiled at him faintly. "I really don't like it when you talk yourself down. And if there is something you definitely are not, then it is stupid. I don't date stupid people and I most certainly don't let them court me. You should trust my egregious taste," he teased and enjoyed the chuckle that left Alec's mouth. 

"I can send them away if you want. They are used to my antics," Magnus offered, but Alec shook his head. He took the warlock's hand and a deep breath. Then he said, "Lead the way."

Magnus gave his hand an encouraging squeeze and walked with him into the living room. It felt familiar as it mirrored the one in his office, but the six people in the room stopped Alec from studying the differences in more detail. He only recognised two of them - Raphael and Simon - who were both grinning at him. Alec couldn't remember to have seen the older vampire ever smile and was taken aback a little.

The other guests were three warlocks and a mundane. All but the older warlock looked warmly at him. Alec managed a smile. Magnus let go of his hand and the shadowhunter went straight into his usual stance with his arms behind his back. The familiar posture helped him ground himself.

"Got yourself a solider again, huh?" the grumpy warlock mumbled in an English accent. He had to be Ragnor, the one who had saved Magnus and helped him become the man he was today. The mundane and his warlock mate had to be Cat and her husband. Alec had no clue who the last warlock was and why she was here when Magnus had never mentioned her once.

Magnus introduced everyone and Alec had been right with his presumptions. The last person was Dot and Alec wondered what place she held in Magnus' heart. The young alpha didn't want to be jealous but when Magnus sat down on her armrest and pulled her into his side he couldn't keep a small growl from escaping. Alec blushed in embarrassment when he realised everyone had heard it. But Magnus didn't let go of Dot and just stared at him irritated. _Great first impression._

Simon dropped an innocuous topic and for the first time, Alec was thankful that the vampire could talk a mile a minute. Soon, the conversation was floating, but Alec couldn't really follow as he didn't know the people they were talking about. Cat smiled at him and conjured an armchair for him before turning back to the conversation. Alec still stood there all dressed up and with nowhere to go.

He contemplated to just leave. Nobody would miss him for sure. He knew that feeling all too well. He had always stood in the shadow of Izzy and Jace. He had hoped that it would be different with Magnus, but he obviously had been mistaken. The warlock was ignoring him, maybe as a punishment for not acting properly around his friends.

Alec turned around and moved to the door. Handle in hand, he was stopped by Raphael who had followed him with vampire speed. "Where do you think you're going?" he whispered harshly.

Alec looked at him in a mixture of disbelief and bewilderment. "I don't think that anybody wants me to be here," he said matter-of-factly. 

Raphael's chin moved from one side to the other and then he huffed. "She is the only unmated person in the room. We understand that. Magnus shouldn't have brought you into this situation. My father is a bit stubborn like that, but I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you, much less chase you off. And Ragnor is just Ragnor. He's a soft teddybear underneath his grumpiness."

Alec chuckled half-heartedly. "Like you?" he asked. The vampire gave him a stern look and then he winked.

"Don't tell anyone. It's my best-kept secret," he smirked. Alec laughed but the hurt was still audible in his voice. Everything had been fine between him and Magnus but now that others came into the mix ...

Alec couldn't shake off the impression that this was all a big test. If Magnus just wanted him to meet his family then he would have prepared him, wouldn't he? Did he want to put him under pressure? Alec didn't like this situation one bit.

Raphael still looked at him, concern painted over his features. His scent was strong enough even for Alec to recognise and it held an edge of anger. "Stupid warlock," the vampire hissed and stomped over to the omega who was still talking to Dot. He agitatedly whispered something to Magnus whose eyes instantly shot up to Alec who was still standing at the door facing away from him, shaking his head as if arguing with himself.

With a few long strides he rushed to Alec's side. He looked at him pleadingly but didn't find the right words to say. Alec raised a hand in his direction and murmured, "Look I ... I should go." Alec opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Magnus grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Don't," he pleaded. Alec gave him an unreadable look but his scent turned sour. Magnus' heart clenched. That's not how he had imagined this evening to unfold. "I'm sorry, Alexander. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I haven't seen Dot in decades," he apologised. "She was at Ragnor's when I send my invitation and he brought her here. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Who is she to you?" Alec could not not ask the question and Magnus' blushing neck was answer enough. "Really? She's an ex?"

"It was a very long time ago and we both decided that we work better as friends. Alexander, there is nothing between us, I promise." Alec nodded thoughtfully. 

"So, let me get this straight. You throw me to the sharks without prior warning and one of them is a woman you had sex with. And then you give me a condescending look because I'm not acting as if this was totally normal, only to ignore my mere presence afterwards. I would _never_ treat you like this!" Alec had spoken with a low but fierce voice.

But Magnus was having none of it. "You can't compare this. I know all of your siblings and friends and it's hardly my fault that you're a virgin," he assessed. The silence behind them showed that all guests had heard him. Magnus clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. He felt Alec pull his arm away and leave. Who could hold it against him? Magnus had embarrassed him in front of all of his friend

"What the hell was that!?" Cat yelled from behind. "Are you stupid?" She had never been someone to mince words. Magnus looked at her. He couldn't remember the last time she had looked at him this angry. "I told you it was a stupid idea to confront him with all of us at once. But you wouldn't listen. But this ... this is even worse than anything I could have imagined."

"You should go after the boy," Ragnor suggested. 

"I think I'm the last person he wants to see now," Magnus sighed.

Simon stood up, vibrating from anger. "I go after him. And you better have a brilliant apology speech ready in case I manage to make him come back." Magnus nodded and stepped away from the door.

Ragnor opened a portal and motioned the others to follow him through it. Only Cat and Raphael stayed behind. Seeing the warlock deflating in front of their eyes, they pulled him to the sofa and sat him between them.

Minutes of silence stretched between them. Cat stroked through his hair and Raphael held his hand. The friends' anger was gone. Sadness lay heavy on Magnus' bones. "Why do I always make them leave?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, please. Fluff is coming soon.


	17. Making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much needed talk and ...

"Dude, could you just stop for a second?" Simon pulled at Alec's sleeve.

"Why? You'll just tell me that I overreacted. I don't need this bullshit now." Alec was still fuming and the vampire was just getting on his nerves.

"If you listened you would know that I think you're absolutely right." Alec stopped walking so suddenly that Simon bumped into him. "Magnus was way out of line. Really, I don't know what got into him. I've never seen him like this," Simon added.

"Maybe he realised that it would be better to hook up with somebody who knows what they do. What is she even? An alpha? Oh, I hate that my nose is broken!"

"Dot is a beta and I really doubt that Magnus is interested in her sexually. They are just friends. Before you arrived he gushed about you nonstop. Ragnor looked as if he were close to throwing up just listening to him. Really, Alec. He's totally into you."

"Then he has a pretty strange way of showing it, don't you think?" 

Simon nodded in agreement. "Yes, he fucked up. But don't we all? If you just talk with him I'm sure he will explain himself and apologise. Come on, dude. What do you have to lose?"

"The remaining parts of my dignity," Alec hissed. "I risked _everything_ for him, Simon. Everything! And he treats me like ... like ... I do not even know how to describe it! On the one hand, he wants to show me off but then he hangs me out to dry? When he accepted my request for courting him he told me he wouldn't accept contumeliousness. I guess he doesn't think that this goes both ways."

Simon sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, Alec. I just know that he looked destroyed after you left. I know you have every right to be angry. Just ...," he trailed off.

"I really appreciate that you're fighting for us," Alec said with a hint of a smile, "but I think it should be somebody else trying to fix this." Simon nodded and gave Alec's arm a squeeze. "I need to think about it, okay? And you should go back to your mate. Raphael will worry when you're gone too long. I see ya around."

* * *

"Why do I always make them leave?" Magnus' words made Raphael flinch. But Cat didn't show any emotions. 

"You _let_ them leave, Magnus. You don't run after them and ask for forgiveness when you messed up. And I never said anything because I knew that they weren't meant to stay in the long run. But if you repeat your pattern with _him_ , I will not be here to mend your broken heart," she stated matter-of-factly. Tough love worked best on him and she knew it.

"Catarina," Raphael hissed, but Magnus shook his head.

"She's right, Raph. I messed up a thousand times and just wallowed in self-pity. But I need to be better this time. He didn't deserve any of this and I can just hope that he can find it in his heart to forgive me."

"I think he will if you try," Simon said from the front door. "He's hurt, but I think he is open to talking. Just give him time to think."

Magnus laughed pained. "Time might tell him that I'm not worth it. But I appreciate that you talked to him. Thank you." Magnus rolled his tightly wound shoulders. "I'd like to be alone now. Ragnor surely is in his London townhouse with the others. You should join them." 

Cat nodded and opened a portal. She embraced her oldest friend. "Give him time, but don't wait too long." Magnus nodded and watched the three step through the portal.

He walked into the bedroom. Centred in his nest was the blanket that Alec had gifted him. He sat down on the border of his nest. He knew that Alec's scent would calm him, but he didn't think it to be right to use him when he didn't even know if he was still willing to be his alpha anymore. Tears streamed down his face. He could feel a physical ache where the bond between them had slowly started to grow. Did Alec feel the same pain?

* * *

After a sleepless night he sent a message. _Can we talk?_ What if Alec didn't want to ever see him again? The alpha had read it but didn't answer. Magnus' heart sank deeper with every minute that passed.

* * *

"What's wrong, Alec?" Jace asked. His parabatai was mauling the punching bag with bare hands. "Okay, it's Magnus. What did you do?"

Alec stared him down. "Why does everybody always thinks that I am the one messing up?"

Jace raised his hands in an offer for peace. "Sorry, Alec. What happened?"

"My ... whatever Magnus is ... was a total dick and embarrassed me in front of all of his friends."

Jace looked at him sternly and furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you think it's over between you two?"

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "He wants to talk. I just don't know if I want to."

"Why? Because he might hurt you again or because he could make you forgive him?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "What kind of question is that?"

"I'm not the best to ask for relationship advice. But if you think that there might be a chance that you could forgive him, then you two should talk, buddy. And if he hurts you again, I don't care about the Accords, if you know what I mean."

Alec chuckled. "Don't let the Head of the Institute hear that. You'll get into trouble."

"Nah, I heard he's a pretty understanding guy," Jace joked. "Now, let me draw you an iratze."

* * *

Magnus opened the message. _2 pm. My office._

* * *

"The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, sir," the shadowhunter announced while holding the door for the omega. Alec raised his hand to wave him in but didn't look up from his paperwork. His hand clutched the pen in his other hand. His heart and mind were racing.

The same were Magnus'. He looked terrible. The make-up couldn't cover up his puffy eyes. He had cried for hours and he could barely keep new tears from falling. When the door closed behind him he whispered, "Alec?"

"What do you have to tell me? I'm busy," the alpha said. It sounded more harshly than he had intended. 

"I am so sorry," Magnus whimpered and the sound made Alec's eyes shoot up. Magnus looked miserable and Alec longed to reach out for him, to comfort him. This was all so messed up.

"Continue," the shadowhunter said, this time softer.

"I treated you wrong and hurt you. I didn't mean to, but I still did. I wanted you to meet my closest friends because they are like family to me. But I should have asked you first if you are already up for it. I should have told Dot to come another time. And I shouldn't have left your side, shouldn't have said those things, especially loud enough so others could hear me. There is no excuse for my behaviour. All I can do is to promise that this won't happen again. I know I have no right to your forgiveness. But I ... it hurts so much that I hurt you."

Alec took a deep breath. He didn't know what he had expected Magnus to say. Maybe some cocky remarks, not Magnus putting himself out there as raw like that, vulnerable and open, apologising with all his heart.

"Does it bother you? That I'm not ... experienced?" Alec's insecurity was audible in his shaky voice. Magnus was confused for a moment. He wondered why this was the topic on hand.

"No. All I want is to be with you. And it scares me how much I want you, in any way I can have you. And I worry that ... now I won't have you at all."

Alec's heart clenched. Yes, he was still angry and he knew that he had every right to feel that way. And still... "I want you, too," he whispered.

Magnus pressed the small spark of hope to the side. "But?" he asked.

Alec's eyebrows furrowed. "No 'but'. I want you. I don't want to be angry at you. I don't want to be away from you. I don't want to hurt like that. I don't want you to hurt like that. You were an ass but I could have dealt with it differently, too. I'm just not that confident in social settings, especially when I'm not prepared. And you and Dot was just the icing on the mental spiraling cake."

Magnus was hit with a realisation. "I am so sorry, Alexander. I really didn't know. You are always so confident. If I had known ... I should have known. Cat warned me but I thought she was exaggerating. I promise that I will never put you in a position like that again. I will tell you my plans beforehand. No, ... I will make the plans with you. There is so much I still don't know about you. But I want to know you, Alexander, better than anyone has ever known you."

The heaviness of their confessions filled the room between them. Alec raised from his chair and took a step in Magnus' direction. They looked in each other's eyes for a very long moment. Their blood was singing the song of union. Alec's gaze fell on Magnus' lips, raised to his eyes, and fell again. Alec closed the distance between them and leant their foreheads together. He took a deep breath through his nose to catch Magnus' scent. It spoke of hope and worry. "I want all of you, Magnus," he breathed over his lips. "I want to know you and I want you so much."

He brushed his lips softly over Magnus' and stroked his fingers over the short hair on the back of his head. He pulled him into a deep kiss and Magnus gave himself fully into it. The kiss turned desperate and bruising. Magnus pulled their bodies together and they held on for dear life.

Alec pushed Magnus back to the door and pressed his body flush against him. The omega let out a surprised sound that the alpha caught with his mouth. Magnus' hands wove through Alec's hair and Alec's roamed over Magnus' body. He could feel the omega vibrate underneath and his own arousal spiked. He wanted Magnus so badly.

When they parted to catch some needed air, Magnus lowered his hands to Alec's chest and pushed him away softly. "We should stop, Alexander," he said breathlessly.

"Why?" Alec was just as winded as him.

"Because I don't want our first time to be make-up sex in your office," he snickered and Alec joined in laughing. He pressed their foreheads together again.

"Me neither," the alpha confessed. "Though the thought of it is pretty hot."

"Alexander, you'll be the death of me," Magnus sighed and let his head fall back against the door. "I'm pretty sure I will mess up again and this will happen one day. Or just in the heat of the moment."

Alec smiled at him. "I'd prefer the second option," he smirked.

"Me, too, Alexander. Me, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


	18. Making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making up comes making out ...

"Mmh," Magnus crooned. He hadn't expected the evening to end like this. But he wasn't complaining.

When Alec had promised to cook for him Magnus had known that it was mainly a step of courtship. The omega had told him that paying the restaurant bill at their first date had settled that already but Alec had insisted. 

* * *

Alec stood with two bags full of groceries in front of Magnus' door and struggled to knock. The warlock opened it magically and leant against the doorframe. He grinned at Alec who was waiting next door. "I didn't know that this is going to be a working date," Magnus said, raising an eyebrow.

Alec laughed and walked over to him. He nearly let one of the paper bags slip when he leant down to press a chaste kiss to Magnus' lips. This was the first time of him being back to the loft since the disastrous night. After their reconciliation, they had decided to take it slow, get to know each other better. But their moment in Alec's office had changed something in both of them. 

When Alec unpacked the ingredients in Magnus' kitchen the warlock pressed himself against his back and embraced him. "What will you proffer me, Alexander?" Magnus mumbled into Alec's shoulder. The alpha turned his head and pressed a kiss into the omega's hair. 

"I'm not much of a cook, but I manage steak and vegetables. And if I screw this up we at least have your favourite cheesecake," Alec answered, pulling out a white box with golden lines. 

"You didn't! That's on the other side of the city. You're crazy! Who told you?"

Alec enjoyed Magnus' delight. "Simon, of course," he replied, smiling wide. "Only the best for you, babe." The endearment made Magnus' insides warm and fuzzy. He giggled and Alec made a face. "Sorry, that just slipped out unauthorised," he apologised. 

"Mmh, I quite like that. I've never been someone's _babe_ before," Magnus smiled, kissed Alec's cheek, and snuggled to his back. 

"Okay, _babe_ , but you'll have to let go of me if you wanna have dinner tonight," Alec laughed.

"Alright. I set the table," Magnus said with shining eyes and walked out of the kitchen. Alec's gaze followed his swaying hips. He couldn't forget the way Magnus had felt when he had pressed him against the door of his office. Alec shook his head to clear his thoughts and started preparing the meal.

* * *

"I must say, this was really delicious, Alexander," Magnus said, finishing the last forkful of cheesecake, "and I mean both courses. You fed me well." Alec chuckled but the omega's praise meant a lot to him. He took Magnus' hand and stroked over his knuckles.

"I wouldn't mind a second dessert though," Magnus whispered in a low, seductive voice that did so many different things to Alec. His breath faltered for a moment and Magnus giggled in response. "Only if you want, of course."

The warlock reminded himself that this was all new to Alec. But who was he kidding? It was new to him, too. Everything felt different with Alec, more intense than any of his previous lovers. And they had only kissed, not much more. Magnus just hoped that he hadn't spooked Alec with his forthright words.

But he needn't have worried as Alec stood up and pulled him into his arms. Their lips met softly and their pheromones mingled into the most beautiful scent that Magnus had ever smelt. Little noises of content escaped Magnus' mouth, eliciting moans from Alec's. Both sounds were intoxicating.

Their hands roamed over each other's clothes. But it wasn't enough. Magnus pulled back for a second and breathed, "Sofa?" Alec closed his mouth over Magnus' lips but still managed to nod in agreement. They walked over, Alec backwards to not let go of his mate's lips. The omega helped him sink into the cushions and slid on top of him.

Alec moaned at the feeling of Magnus' weight on top of him. It was _the best_. Well, no, as he found out a moment later, because then Magnus started to slightly move on top of him, lips still locked with his own. It was overwhelming, too little, too much, all at once. 

"Magnus," he moaned when he felt the warlock's lips travel away from his mouth over his jaw to his neck. Magnus' teeth nibbling on his ear lobe made Alec moan again. He felt like jelly under his omega's ministration.

The alpha's hands travelled down to where Magnus' shirt disappeared underneath the trousers and he tugged to free the hem. When he succeeded he pushed the shirt upwards and stroked the soft and warm skin for the first time. Magnus made an approving sound while peppering Alec's neck with hot and wet kisses. Breathing over the wet trail he had left behind made Alec's body rise up involuntarily.

"I'm sorry," Alec mumbled, feeling another kind of heat crawling up his cheeks.

"Everything's fine, darling," Magnus soothed him and pressed his body even closer. "Your body answers beautifully. You're perfect."

Alec chuckled. "You're perfect," he whispered and pulled the other man deep into another kiss. The alpha lost himself in the moment. Everything else faded away. There was only Magnus - his lips, his hands, his weight on top of him. And then Alec's phone began ringing. The shadowhunter groaned and the warlock snickered.

"Duty calls?" Magnus asked, sitting up so that Alec could pull his phone out of his pocket. Alec furrowed and nodded when he looked at the display.

"Hi, mum," he said, running a hand through his tousled hair. "What can I do for you?" Magnus watched him in amusement and with a little bit of pride. Alec was wrecked. His eyes were glassy and his lips deeply red from all the kissing. His voice sounded raspy and unsteady.

The call was short, but Magnus hadn't given the words any attention. That's why Alec's stern look took him off guard. "What is it?" he asked concerned.

"My mother got her hands on those vitamin pills." Magnus looked at him in confusion. "Those pills we talked about that might be ... used for another purpose." Magnus nodded. The thought of the _other purpose_ made his throat tighten. "A cousin of mine is pregnant and my mother invited her to stay for the weekend."

"Your mother stole her pills? Well, I knew that Maryse is very crafty," Magnus laughed with an edge of hurt. Alec couldn't figure out what had happened between the two of them. His mother had mentioned that she would have to properly apologise to him, but Magnus didn't want to talk about what she had done to him.

Alec pushed these thoughts away. "We need somebody to check what's inside those pills, but I don't know any chemists," Alec said, rubbing his neck.

"You mean you need somebody with an apothecary, hundreds of years experience in mixing and analysing potions with a best friend in the medical field?" Magnus' countenance was smug and amused at the same time.

"You could do that?" Alec asked awestruck.

"But of course, darling. As soon as I get my hands on these pills."

Alec threw himself on top of Magnus and kissed him with an unknown force. "You're just perfect," he sighed. "So perfect. And mine."

Magnus surrendered with a laugh. "Yes, I'm yours," he moaned with Alec's lips on his pulse point, "and you are mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


	19. Of warlocks and children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catarina and Magnus analyse the drug. Alexander and Magnus have the baby talk.

"You really try to impress him, don't you?" Catarina snickered and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Why should the alpha be the only one trying to impress? Besides, why send him to a mundane lab if I can do this for him?"

"But chemicals aren't your specialty," Cat objected.

"I think I tested enough drugs for Luke to manage that," he pouted. "Furthermore, I already started. I removed the base and I think I segregated the different agents. But now I'm stuck and need your expertise."

Magnus led her into his apothecary where his magic held visible chemical bonds in the air. Cat nodded appreciatively. "An enlargement spell. Very clever," she praised. "Let's see." 

She took a closer look and waved her magic over the first bond. "Folic acid. That's expected to be found in a vitamin pill for pregnant people." Magnus let it disappear with a snap of his fingers. "And that's iodine, also common."

She turned to the next one and let her magic travel over it. She knit her brow. "What is it?" Magnus asked.

Catarina shook her head. "I'm not quite sure," she said, conjured a pharmacy book, and started to search frantically. Magnus looked at her anxiously. "Here," she finally said. "It's this." She pointed to a formula. "It's an abortifacient agent from the 50s. It's not used in mundane medicine anymore. Can you enlarge it a bit more?" she asked and Magnus complied.

The bond nearly filled the room now and gleamed green. Both stood there with their mouth agape. "This can't be true," Magnus said. "It's from a mundane factory. And who would do that for the Nephilim anyway?" Both scanned the bond with their magic. "I don't recognise them," he said.

Catarina sighed, "But I do."

* * *

"It contains magic?" Alec was sitting on Magnus' couch, nervously rubbing his neck. "How is that even possible?"

Catarina bit her lower lip. "I recognised the magic. It's from an old acquaintance of mine," she explained. Alec looked at her with wide eyes. "We've never been friends. He's always been ... a piece of work."

"Who is it and what exactly did he do?" Alec asked.

"His name is Enoch Balthasar. He is very old. Some say he was the first warlock. He has an unhealthy obsession concerning male omega Nephilim." She swallowed hard. "He tried to have children of his own for millennia. He was the one to find out that warlocks can only conceive with someone who has angel blood. Otherwise, we're infertile."

Alec's eyes jumped from her to Magnus who avoided his gaze staring at the floor. "But that doesn't make any sense," Alec objected. "If he wanted to mate a shadowhunter and have children with them why killing them in the womb? And why only male omegas?"

"Because he's a misogynist," Cat explained. "I guess he thinks that female omegas deserve the treatment they get from your people." Alec flinched a little. His people's record concerning omegas was really not the best.

Cat continued, "He's gay and over the centuries he mated with a lot of seelies - some against their will - but every one of them broke their bond as soon as they could. He's not exactly a nice guy. Like all long-living creatures, seelies don't get in heat very often. That was their salvation. None of them had to carry his child."

Magnus interjected, "Still, Alexander is right. If Enoch wanted a better chance he would have been better off mating a Nephilim. They have a heat every 6 to 8 weeks as far as I know."

Catarina nodded. "He tried. But the shadowhunters guarded their omegas in Idris. He secretly wooed some teenage shadowhunters who lived in institutes but the parents always found out."

Magnus looked at Cat. "Why do you know all of that?"

She lowered her gaze: "I had to heal some of his victims when I lived in France. He's a maniac. And he doesn't fare well with rejection. It was terrible and it got worse and worse. He was isolated from the warlock community. The only reason he wasn't brought to the Spiral Labyrinth for prosecution is his power. We could never detain him."

"Okay, that guy wants children and the shadowhunters aren't helpful. But why kill the babies?" Alec asked again.

"Maybe that nobody else gets the chance to procreate with them?" Magnus guessed.

Cat shrugged her shoulders. "Or he's just insane. The bigger questions for me are: How did this pill get into Idris? And why does it not affect all babies?"

* * *

"Sooooo ... warlocks can only conceive with angel blooded people?" Alec asked after Catarina left.

That was the question Magnus feared. "It's at least a pretty solid theory," he admitted.

"Is that the reason that you let me court you?" Alec asked without emotions showing in his voice but his scent was all over the place.

"No, no, no, no! Absolutely not!" Magnus slightly panicked. "I had seelies asking me for courtship and I rejected them all. It actually took me some time after we started to realise that children might be in my future. If you want them, of course." 

Alec gave him a look that seemed to say _Are you kidding me?_ and Magnus' heart sank. "It's okay that you don't," he said quickly.

"Are you serious? I'm dreaming about children with you since you agreed to my courtship!" Alec exclaimed and walked to his omega, pulling him in his arms. "How could I not want you to carry my pups?" He kissed him softly.

Magnus sighed relieved into the kiss. "I worried that you don't," he confessed.

Alec brushed their noses. "Silly omega. I told you that I want everything with you. And that I'd be a house husband if required."

Magnus nodded. "You did indeed. But I thought that you would only say that to convince me to let you court me."

Alec pulled him down to the sofa. "Maybe it's time to actually talk about what we hope our future to be," he suggested. 

"You start," Magnus said explosively and Alec snickered.

"Well, I hope that one day you will mate with me. I wish to keep my position but if it shouldn't be possible I'm willing to leave the Institute. Either way, I imagine us living here. I know that a blood bond is legally binding but I'd love to have a wedding, too." 

His eyes fell on their entangled fingers. "I don't know if and how warlocks marry but the shadowhunter traditions wouldn't work, so maybe that's not an option. But I'd really like to call you my husband."

Alec cleared his throat. "I'd like to have kids, three at least, hopefully not all at once." Magnus snickered. "I want to see them grow up to be wonderful, magnificent warlocks. They will be warlocks, won't they?"

Magnus nodded. "I suppose. They will be shadowhunters, too. I only know about one warlock-nephilim couple who had children. But the warlock was half-Nephilim herself. The kids were shadowhunters but they had certain gifts that were routed in their demon part."

"Were they immortal?" Alec asked carefully. Magnus shook his head no. "So, our kids could be mortal, too."

"That's a possibility, yes. But Tessa and Will never bonded. They only married. I guess that's why."

Alec nodded but stayed silent for a long moment. "And what are your dreams?" he asked softly.

"I want to stay the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I don't think I need to worry about losing my position. I want us to live here. I want you to take care of me and I want to take care of you. I want to marry you, too. And I want a swarm of children who have your beautiful eyes."

Alec smiled and kissed him again. Then he became serious again. "How often do you go into heat?" he asked, a blush slowly rising into his cheeks. 

"Once a year," Magnus answered.

"And when is your next heat?" The omega paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading.


	20. Heat talk

"Are you okay, Magnus?" Alec caressed his pale cheek.

"Ehm ... yeah," he answered. Alec's gaze pierced him through and through. "I just ... had hoped that ... we wouldn't have to talk about it ... so soon."

"I thought it was a perfectly natural thing," Alec smirked. "What gets you all flustered now?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "It's one thing to hypothetically talk about this with a future mate or to tell the man you haven't even slept with that it's due in three weeks." 

_Oh._

Alec's mouth fell agape and he tried to steady his breathing. When he finally managed to compose himself he asked, "Okay ... what ... what was your original plan?"

Magnus' cheeks reddened instantly. "I thought that ... if we took ... the sex step in the next few days then _maybe_ I would ask you to spend it with me. And if we didn't, I'd do it like I always do."

"Which is how?" Alec asked with a nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew he was likely too straight forward but he couldn't help it. 

"With the help of friends and ...," Magnus answered and waved his free hand through the air. He breathed in deeply trying to steady himself for a blow. "Look, Alexander. I don't want to rush you into anything. I didn't want to pressure you. It's your first time I don't want you to just sleep with me to be prepared for my heat. And I most certainly don't want our first time to happen while _being_ in heat."

Alec nodded. "But now that the cat is out of the bag I think we should talk about it. Don't you think?"

Magnus sighed. "Alexander, heat is a time where the omega is very sensitive and needs to be cared for. It's very intimate no matter how somebody deals with it. What do you even know about it?"

Alec blushed. "At school, we just learnt that there's a lot of sex involved and that the omega can be feverish if that doesn't happen. And then there were stories that I heard at the schoolyard," he trailed off.

"I suppose that they weren't flattering towards the omega?" Magnus asked and Alec shook his head no. Magnus sighed. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them. 

Finally, Alec took a deep breath. "You said that usually, friends help you. What do they do?" he inquired. 

If Magnus was surprised it didn't show on his face. "They make sure that I eat and drink enough. Sometimes they run me a cold bath or snuggle with me if I feel like it. They wait in the living room until ...," Magnus took a deep breath, "I am finished satiating my needs."

Alec let the information sink in and a small smile grew on his face. "That sounds as if I could do all of these things," he said, feeling nervous but excited at the same time.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Alexander. The whole loft will smell like ... like sex. You are young and inexperienced. You couldn't just stay here without your urges taking over. That's a basic biological thing."

Alec's delighted gaze irritated Magnus. What was the alpha thinking? Taking care of him in heat while not doing what his instincts would tell him to do? This was ridiculous. 

Magnus looked away but Alec softly pulled his face back to meet his eyes. "Can you control your scent as you usually do or is it more like the one time when you knocked me out?" the alpha asked. 

_Oh._

Magnus cleared his throat. "I'm still in control. My scent is not really stronger just more arousing for alphas who aren't bonded." The answer made Alec's countenance nearly blinding, all smiles and sparkling eyes.

"It's all up to you, of course," Alec said, "but you thought about spending your heat with me. So, why don't we just plan for that, no matter what happens in the meantime until it starts? We could make a backup plan if it really doesn't work out. And maybe I could talk with your friends who helped you before?"

Magnus stared at him with wide eyes. Alec would do that? He shook his head in disbelief. Alec's face fell instantaneously and Magnus needed a second to realise that he had misinterpreted his movement. 

"I would love to have you here, Alexander," he quickly said. "But ... can I think about it?" He had to talk to his friends before Alec did. He had no idea what he was like in the less lucid parts of his heat. Having Alec with him in a nonsexual way might be a very bad idea.

* * *

"You are very cuddly and communicate very directly," Cat said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Magnus snarled, pulling a hearty laugh out of his friend.

"You say what you want and need," she replied, laying a soothing hand on his arm. "You never ask for anything unseemly and always make sure that I leave the room before ... you know."

Yes, Magnus knew. It wasn't the most fun part of a heat spend without a partner. But it needed to be done. "What if I can't with him?"

Cat sighed. "You know that I spend heats with several of my omega friends and you - by all means - are the most in control. And from a medical viewpoint, I think you will be better off spending it with him, no matter if he's involved in the sexual part."

"He hasn't even seen me naked yet," Magnus said, slumping into the armchair. "What if I do something stupid?"

Catarina saw the apprehensiveness in his eyes. "Then he will understand. I talk to him beforehand and he will have my number to call me if he can't handle it. He's a grown-up man. He will survive whatever your heat ridden brain throws at him."

That didn't comfort Magnus one bit. "It's not his health I worry about. It's our relationship."

Catarina looked at him with warm, soft eyes. "I know. But he _will_ see you in this situation earlier or later. Don't you think it's better now than in one year?"

That didn't help either. "Cat, you are supposed to talk me out of this!" he sighed and his friend laughed like saying _You fool_. But it was a kind laugh.

"I won't tell you what to do. But I think him offering it and not using it as an excuse to get into your pants sets him apart from all the people you've been with. That's all I'm saying."

Magnus contemplated her words. She wasn't wrong. "But is it even possible for an omega to not be ... filled ... when their alpha is around?"

Catarina shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. Ask Simon."

* * *

Magnus paced through his living room. This was a bad idea. Calling his son-in-law to talk about _that_? He was basically dying inside. If it weren't for the urgent potion on his schedule he would have walked to the Hotel Dumort and just could have talked himself out of it. But no. He had to call Simon and blurt out that he wanted to talk about his heat and the other man had promised to stop by later.

"Hey, Magnus," the young vampire greeted, startling the warlock for a second. "Oh, dude, you've got it bad, don't you?" Simon laughed. "What is it you want to talk about?" 

Magnus would have liked to wipe the smirk off his face but the guy was just too endearing. No wonder his grumpy son fell for him.

"I was wondering if you ... might ...," he sighed. Mr I-can-talk-about-everything Bane was incapable of finding the right words. But Simon, the nerdy angel that he is, wasn't. 

"You want to know how I go through my heat with my asexual mate," he stated matter-of-factly. Magnus just nodded. "It's okay, dude, I will spare you the details. No worries." And there it was again, that smile that made even Alec like him. Alec who liked to surround himself with the aura of not wanting anybody around him, save his siblings - and Magnus. 

The thought caught him without warning and it settled something inside of him that had been restless since he had found out that the shadowhunter was his mate.

"Earth to Magnus," Simon snapped him out of his thoughts. "Okay, I will cut this short. Nothing sexual needs to happen just because you are with your alpha. Everything that happened between Raph and me was consensual. I guess our dynamics are a bit different as we are longer together and might be intimate on a different level because of that. But Alec is a carer, first and foremost. He won't take advantage of the situation and neither will you."

"How ...?" Magnus trailed off and then rolled his eyes. "Cat called you?" Simon's laughter was answer enough. "You _all_ are terrible. I need new friends."

"Of course you do," Simon said and pulled him into a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm curious about what you think will happen.


	21. The heat - part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No heavy smut in this chapter, just frottage.

The three weeks flew by and were filled with many talks between Alec and Magnus' friends (the blood flow in Alec's cheeks and ears had been tested constantly), between the two may-be-mates (that once ended in both of them getting off in their pants; who could blame them?), and a lot of work on Alec's side. It wasn't easy for him to get his holiday approved on such short notice, but when Maryse agreed to cover for him he got green light.

All in all, Alec felt well prepared when Magnus texted him that he could feel the first signs of his upcoming heat. They had at least 12 hours left until the first real wave would hit. But walking to Magnus' front door, one bag filled with scented clothes, one with energy bars and electrolyte drinks, the nervousness that he had been able to press aside crashed on him like torrential rain. But there was no use in backing out now. He had Cat's number just in case, but he hoped he wouldn't need it.

The door swung open but no warlock was to be seen and no one answered Alec's call. He shrugged and left the bags in the entrance hall, closing the door behind him. 

He switched into comfy clothes and walked into the kitchen to check if the fridge was well stocked. He smiled at Magnus' food choices. Lasagna seemed to be his favourite. Alec was 99.99 per cent sure that these came straight from Italy. But he was surprised to find canned ravioli in the cupboard, too. 

Alec heard a snicker behind him. "Found my secret stock of the most delicious terrible convenience food, didn't you? Sometimes, that's the only thing I can stomach apart from ice cream. You don't even need to heat it up. I usually eat it right out of the can." Alec laughed about the mental image this confession created.

"How are you feeling?" he asked before pressing a soft kiss to Magnus' lips.

"Better, now that I am here with you," the omega answered smiling, scenting Alec with his nose right to his neck gland, inhaling deeply and exhaling with a sigh. "I just need to change. This collar is eating me alive."

They had dinner cuddling on the sofa and binged a series before deciding to call it an early night. When they walked to the bedroom the nervousness was back again, but it was a shared one now. They got ready for bed. Alec waited next to it when Magnus left his en suite and an awkward silence developed between them.

"We should have done this earlier," Magnus mused and Alec just nodded. "Do you have a favourite side of the bed?" That question made Alec laugh and Magnus cocked an eyebrow. 

"Ehm ... the middle," Alec snickered and Magnus couldn't suppress a grin. 

"I can live with that if I'm allowed to sleep there, too," he said, delight all over his face and colouring his voice. Alec slid under the sheets and held them up invitingly. Magnus nestled down in his arms, head on Alec's chest, their legs entangled. 

He could have stayed like this forever. He already felt the familiar burn underneath his skin and he knew they needed to get at least a few hours of proper sleep before everything started. 

They kissed a little before sliding into sleep. Alec wished it would always be this way and Magnus felt safe and content in his alpha's arms. They still lay in the same position when Magnus woke up in the early hours, sweat covering his skin like morning dew. 

He took in a deep breath and let Alec's scent wash over his heating body. There was still time until the first wave would hit but he already felt like crawling out of his skin. Every inch of the light sheets was like a heavy winter coat and he longed for Alec's skin on his own just as much as he loathed the contact. 

He untangled himself from his alpha, trying hard not to wake him up. He thought he succeeded until a murmur came out of the pillows. "Has the time come?" a terribly cute, but scratchy voice asked.

Magnus bit away a smile. "Yes, I'm just taking a shower. I'm back in a few minutes." Alec got up only slightly shaking and made his way to the kitchen. 

He grabbed a few eggs and switched on the coffee machine. Cat had told him that Magnus' favourite at the beginning were scrambled eggs and a cold cola, but he himself needed the usual hot caffeine kick.

When he heard Magnus rummaging in his bedroom he brought the early breakfast to the table. The omega was sensitive to food smells later on in his heat. It wouldn't have been wise to have breakfast in bed. 

Magnus devoured the meal. He was only slightly blushing when he stole Alec's last piece of bacon.

He walked back to the bedroom and shed his robe before lying down in this boxers on top of the sheets. Magnus had seen Alec training in such an outfit but the shadowhunter had never seen him in the same state of undress before. 

Magnus hadn't thought this to be an issue. Thousands of lovers had seen him naked, but when Alec entered the room, a new kind of vulnerability settled inside of him and he felt an urge to hide.

Alec stood rooted to the spot and let his gaze travel from Magnus' feet up to his face. "Beautiful," he whispered and Magnus pressed his face into the pillows. 

He felt Alec sit down next to him. "Is it okay if I touch you?" He asked and Magnus nodded, but let out a shaky breath. "It's okay if you don't want to," Alec said softly.

"No, I want you to. I know we talked about our boundaries. But now that the time has come, it's still a bit nerve-wracking," he confessed.

"It's okay, Magnus. I got you," Alec promised and spooned his body against his omega. "Is that okay?" he asked and Magnus answered by pushing his own body closer. "What do you need?"

"Just cuddling for now. And your promise that you won't do anything you don't feel comfortable with," Magnus answered. 

"We spoke about this several times. Don't worry about me, babe," Alec murmured into his hair and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I only want to take care of you. Just tell me what you need."

They had talked about some of the details of what Magnus might ask for while being less lucid and they had set a few boundaries like ruling out any kind of penetration. The rest they had decided would be what Alec felt comfortable with.

Magnus slid into a half-asleep state and Alec studied his face. They had been that close before but still, this was new. Seeing Magnus like the sleeping beauty that he was, without make-up and no product in his hair. Warmth radiated through Alec's chest. This was his mate, with a bite or without, he just knew it. And he would take care of him as promised.

An hour later, Magnus started to shiver. He felt so hot. The softest, coolest silk sheet burned like fire on his skin. "Shower?" Alec asked but Magnus shook his head no. He had slept too long for that.

"Chest," he croaked and Alec got up and handed him the wooden box from the nightstand. He pressed a last kiss into Magnus' hair and stroked over his back that was soaked with sweat.

"I'm waiting next door. Call me if you need me," he whispered and left the room. He heard Magnus laugh darkly. He might not be able to scent him, but his heart still clenched, knowing that he couldn't help him with the next part. 

Alec forbade himself to think about what Magnus was doing right now and cleaned up the kitchen. Afterwards, he prepared some snacks to feed Magnus later and checked if the sports drink was already in the fridge.

Cat had told him that the first waves would take around half an hour and the time increased until the heat was over. He heard Magnus muffled from afar. 

Alec was too restless to put on the tv so he decided to look through Magnus' wast library when he heard the warlock call his name.

He was next to him in an instant. Magnus was covered with a silken sheet and looked more relaxed but was still hot to the touch. "Would you like a bath?" Alec asked softly. 

"No, later. Just a shower now," Magnus said. "Would be good if you had an ear for me in case I pass out or something." Alec nodded and Magnus turned away from him, pulling up his boxers before walking into the bathroom. 

Alec changed the sheets that were soaked in sweat and other fluids and was finished when he heard the shower stop running. 

He tugged Magnus into the fresh sheets and grabbed a sports drink from the fridge and a protein bar that was safe to eat in the bedroom as it basically smelled like nothing. He fed him pieces of the bar and made him drink the cold liquid.

Magnus smiled at him tiredly and thanked him. "What do you need now?" Alec asked.

Magnus pulled him on top of him. "Kiss me," he whispered and Alec smiled down on him before pressing their lips together. Soft lips moved in a familiar dance and it soothed the last edges that the first wave had left behind.

It hadn't been too bad for Magnus. Maybe it was Alec's scent that still lingered in the room that had made it more - still not quite - enjoyable than usual. Or the memory of Alec's body grinding against his own. The need to be filled hadn't gone away without using a toy and Magnus hadn't allowed himself imagining Alec in a scenario that they hadn't shared yet. 

he had concentrated on the little sounds Alec had made in their few makeout sessions and the way he had looked when he had come undone underneath him. All those thoughts had made the whole ordeal less painful on his mind. And being able to call for Alec afterwards, feeling his hand stroking over his skin, breathing in his scent, and hearing his voice had been just wonderful. 

They kissed for a while. Alec's weight on him helped Magnus through the surge of the next wave that usually made him feel an itching that he just couldn't scratch. 

Magnus kissed a trail from Alec's mouth to his neck, thoroughly rubbing his cheek into the alpha's scent gland. They had barely done this before. Alec never initiated it. If he just didn't think of mixing their scents or if he avoided it, Magnus wasn't quite sure. 

Here in bed with him, at the beginning of his heat, Magnus didn't really think about it. It was sheer instinct. But when Alec scent marked him back and he could smell their mixed scent, Magnus struggled not to let emotions overwhelm him. Everything inside him called _mate_ and it felt perfect.

Magnus was surprised that he could contain himself enough to send Alec away again. He missed him the second the alpha lifted himself off him, but he bit his lower lip, suppressed a whine, and turned away. Every fibre of his being screamed at him that this was all wrong when he opened the chest again. 

Alec on the other side of the door tried to keep his breathing steady. Something was tugging inside of his chest. Strangely, it felt like Magnus. But that wasn't possible. They weren't bonded yet. 

He struggled to move but when he heard noises from the bedroom, he knew he had to bring distance between him and his omega. The pull was strong but he managed to get himself back to the living room. He felt as if he had battled a demon.

When Magnus called him again he looked much more of a mess than the first time. His breathing was agitated, nothing but his chest was moving. Even his eyes didn't fix on anything. 

Alec brushed his fingers through Magnus' sweat wet hair, eliciting a deep moan from him. He pulled the warlock into his lap. Magnus groaned against his neck and scent marked him immediately. Alec returned the favour and the omega became pliant in his arm. 

Alec had been aware that at one point Magnus wouldn't bother to dress himself anymore and he had been okay with that. It didn't stop his own body from reacting though. He tried to keep his growing erection away from him, but Magnus followed every move.

"Wanna take a bath now?" Alec asked under his breath and after a long moment, Magnus nodded. Alec quickly lay him down and jumped out of the bed. But when he walked to the bathroom he heard a whimper from behind.

"Don't leave," Magnus whispered. Alec turned and sat back on the bed.

"I'm only next door. I just start the water and I'm right back, okay?" He brushed away the tears that ran over Magnus' cheeks. He hoped they were only from exhaustion. 

The omega nodded again and Alec quickly started running the bath. "This will take a few minutes. Do you want me to hold you?" Magnus nodded again.

The alpha pulled him into his arms. Magnus pressed out a thank you and sank back into Alec's arms, falling asleep right away. After a few minutes, the shadowhunter climbed off the bed and stopped the running water. 

"The bath is ready," he whispered, standing in the doorframe. He would have let the other man sleep if he didn't hear him. But Magnus opened his eyes and tried to smile. Even pulling up the corner of his mouth seemed to be too arduous.

There was no way that Magnus would be able to walk to the bathtub. Alec pulled back the sheets and cradled the omega in his arms. He kissed him on his forehead and carried him into the en suite. 

The air was filled with sandalwood, the only scent that Magnus tolerated while being in heat. Alec let him slowly sink into the tub. Magnus shivered for a second, the water cooling him down slightly.

For a moment, he felt shame crawling up and tightening around his heart. He was gross and weak. Not a way Alec should see him. But then he felt Alec's hands in his hair, massaging his scalp and spreading shampoo on his head. 

Magnus couldn't help but moan at the sensation. This was far more intimate than anything they had done before and not only because he was naked.

But Alec was a gentleman, never let his gaze wander lower than Magnus' chest. He even managed to wash the sweat away from his skin - using the softest washcloth he could find - without looking. Not without touching of course and the sounds that answered his ministration were far from G-rated. That really didn't help Alec's problem downstairs but he focused on the tasks on hand.

He warmed up a piece of lasagna and grabbed a sports drink. It was a feat, but he managed to make Magnus eat and drink. Spoonfeeding his omega was a more intimate thing than he had expected it to be, but taking good care of him made something akin to pride grow in Alec's chest.

After the meal, he left Magnus to soak in the bath a little longer and started to change the sheets. To his surprise, the toy hadn't found its way back into the chest. He took a deep breath. 

It wasn't so much the fact that he had to clean and put it away that bothered him. Magnus just shouldn't need it at all. If he just hadn't been so reluctant to sleep with him, he wouldn't have to go through this alone. The pull in Alec's chest was back again, more painful than before.

He ended the tasks quickly and helped Magnus out of the tub. He dried him as good as possible and led him back to the bed. When Magnus saw the chest on the bedside table he mumbled an apology but Alec just kissed him. 

"It's okay," he reassured him. "What now? Cuddles?" he asked and Magnus managed a smile this time. Alec pulled him into his arms and felt like surrounded by an octopus when Magnus enveloped him. Alec didn't mind, quite the contrary. 

The pain in his chest eased slowly and finally went away when they scent marked one another again. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Alec woke up feeling something rubbing against his leg. _Oh._ They had done this before. It was okay for him, just a bit of a surprise. 

Magnus was still half asleep, his movement sloppy and uncoordinated. Alec stroked over the side of his body and pressed a soft kiss to his hot cheek. Magnus yanked his eyes open in a slight panic. "Sorry," he mumbled, stopping his body from moving.

"It's alright," Alec said. "Wanna make out a little before I leave?" Magnus whimpered. His brain needed a moment to process the first part of the sentence. But then he nodded and rolled on his back, pulling slightly on Alec's shirt who understood and slid on top of him. 

He pressed his body against Magnus and started moving. It was the perfect friction for him but the omega wasn't satisfied. He pulled on Alec's waistband and the shadowhunter got the hint. He pushed his sweats to his knees and sank back onto the sweaty body underneath him. _Oh._

This was even better than the last time. Alec silently thanked their past selves that they had agreed to things like this if they were to happen. 

The shadowhunter swallowed a moan when they rubbed against each other. It didn't take long for Magnus to come and Alec followed suit.

The orgasm satiated Magnus for about a minute. Then his whole demeanour changed. Alec didn't quite realise it, still coming down from his high. But when he heard Magnus asking him to be filled, he pulled away unceremoniously and pulled up his sweats. 

He brushed the hair out of Magnus' face and kissed him. The omega clung to him. "Don't leave me," he whimpered. "Don't go." The pain in Alec's chest was back like a knife. 

"I can't," Alec spoke under his breath. It took all of his strength to undo Magnus' grip. Alec sat the wooden box next to him and left the room. With each step, his legs turned heavier and heavier. 

He heard Magnus begging behind him. His voice only got louder and more desperate when Alec closed the door. Alec sank to the floor unable to make his legs cooperate to walk him away from his omega and too anxious they might carry him back to where Magnus was still calling his name.

Tears ran over his face. This was just too hard. His chest was burning. Magnus' pleading was ringing in his ears painfully. 

No, he wouldn't give up, but he needed a timeout. He could hardly breathe. He pulled out his phone and dialled Cat's number. He didn't say a word but only seconds later a portal opened and she stepped through it.

She took one long, sympathetic look at him. Alec was really a mess. She could hear Magnus still screaming for Alec to return. The whole scene was gut-wrenching. 

She kneeled down next to Alec. Her warm look faded and was replaced by a furious one. "How could you do this to him?" she yelled and Alec's eyes widened in shock. The next thing he felt was Catarina's hand hitting his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support. Your comments warm my heart. I'm so happy that you like this story.


	22. The heat - part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat goes on ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't let you wait for the next chapter. I had to finish it before going to sleep.

Cat stomped into Magnus' bedroom, shutting the door with a loud slam. "Oh, my poor friend. I shouldn't have left you with him. I'm so sorry."

She sank next to Magnus who was curled up in his bed, pressing his face into the pillows, still whimpering Alec's name. 

"Show me your face, my dear," she pleaded, but the warlock didn't move. "Let me just check the wound. We can deal with the rest later."

"Hurts ... chest," he whimpered and Cat tried to softly push him to his back to check for injuries. What the hell had Alec done to him? Wasn't claiming him without consent enough? 

She tried again, but Magnus was slippery and heavy like a rock. He wasn't helping either. Instead, he moved his hips up and down. _Oh, right._

"Okay, you need your ... Shit, where is the box?" she mumbled and looked around, finding it on the floor where Magnus had pushed it by accident. She handed it to him and left the room. 

Alec was still sitting on the floor clutching his chest. She stood in front of him, fuming like an angry volcano.

"How could you?! After all the trust we put in you? That _he_ put in you! This man has never allowed himself to be vulnerable like that. And you just abuse his confidence?" she yelled.

"I didn't do anything he didn't want to," Alec defended himself.

"You know that he is out of his mind. He's on instinct mode. It was **your job** to draw the line. **You** are the one whose brain isn't floated with hormones. You should have known better. And now you ruined everything!"

They heard Magnus call out Alec's name. The shadowhunter got up from the floor but Catarina gave him a furious look. "Don't you dare come in," she threatened and turned around. 

Alec only heard muffled voices through the door and movement. He leant against the wall, still trying to wrap his mind around the whole situation.

Why was Catarina so angry at him? How did he break Magnus' trust? They had talked about being naked together and Magnus had agreed. 

Alec was more and more spiralling. He walked through everything he had done today, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. But he came out blank. He was lost in the dark corners of his mind when the door finally opened and Cat stepped out of the bedroom.

She looked small, exhausted, and ... remorseful. She opened her mouth but closed it again. Another trial failed. She looked down at her hands that she nervously kneaded. 

"I am sorry, Alec," she finally said in a meagre voice. The shadowhunter looked at her, befuddlement written all over his face. "I misjudged the situation. I thought you had hurt him."

"I would never ... How is he?"

"I brought him to his nest, gave him a nourishing potion, and sedated him lightly. He'll sleep through the next wave. That gives us time to talk," she explained. 

"Talk about what?" Alec's voice was harsh now. He was running out of patience.

"About what I thought happened, about what really happened, and how to deal with it." She turned around and walked to the living room. When Alec entered, she was already nursing a whisky. 

He rubbed a hand over his chest. The pain was still there but dulled. At least he could properly breathe again. 

"When I arrived and scented you ... I thought that you ... had claimed him," Catarina started to explain. 

"What? Why would I force-mate him?!" Anger was boiling in his guts and threatened to spill over.

"I know, Alec. I just smelled your changed scent ... I see this all the time in the ER. Forced matings happen more often than you'd think, most of them in relationships."

"I would **never** do that to him. I thought you knew me better by now." 

He brushed both hands through his hair. "And all that, just because I have his scent on me? You knew that we would touch each other, right? We're not just friends."

"That's the thing ... you don't just smell like him. Your scents are one now," she stated.

"I still don't get it. That's to be expected, no? I touch him, he touches me. We get our scent all over each other."

"That's what I try to explain to you. It's not just his scent on top of yours. His scent is _part_ of your own now."

Alec looked at her in disbelief. "But that only happens to mates, Cat. I didn't bite him."

"I know. I checked him for wounds when I helped him to his nest. But ... there are more ways for mates to bond than by blood alone." Alec still didn't understand. 

"Did you scent marked each other today?" Alec nodded. "And do you feel him inside your heart?" His eyes widened and he pressed his hand over his chest where the pain was still burning softly. He nodded again.

"It is very rare but sometimes, people scent bond. They are so perfect for each other that scent marking alone creates a bond between them. It's less powerful than a blood bond and fades faster if it's not renewed. But it's still pretty strong and hurts when stretched too far. You may not have planned to do it, but you are mated now."

Alec was lost for words. They were mates. Their bond would fade if they didn't renew it. It had been an accident but it was reversible if Magnus wanted that. Alec sure as hell didn't want to let it fade away. But that was a question for later.

"What do we do now?" Alec asked. "Should I leave?"

Catarina shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea. The bond is fresh. He would suffer if you were gone and you would too. I think you need to be _more_ involved than you had planned."

"What do you mean? I can't do what we ruled out beforehand!" Alec's voice was raspy and agitated.

"No, that's not what I mean. I just think that you need to stay with him in any way that is okay for you two. You can't leave him alone. He feels rejected if you do that. The waves will become stronger. If you leave the room when they hit he could fall sick, very sick."

"Can't you just sedate him for the rest of the heat?" 

"No. It's okay to do it for one wave but not for all. Alec, what are you afraid of? You two talked intensely about what would be okay and what not, didn't you?"

Alec nodded. "But we never talked about me staying the whole time. What if he's mad at me that I saw him in this state? Shit!" He rubbed his neck and looked at the floor.

They stood silent for a while. Then Catarina shot up. "I could do a lucidity spell. We needed to be quick, otherwise, it would interfere too much with his hormones. But he could give or refuse consent."

"I really don't want to do this without asking him first. But what if he freaks out?"

"This is a possibility. But I think that we can do this. I don't see another way."

* * *

Magnus lay in his nest, covered by the blanket that Alec had gifted him. He looked peaceful and relaxed. When the sleep spell faded, he started moving and his first word was "Alexander". His speech was slurred and he couldn't open his eyes.

"I'm here, Magnus, I'm here," Alec answered softly, brushing his fingers through Magnus' hair. The omega instinctively leant into the touch. His limbs started to twitch. Cat had to start the spell now. 

She waved her hands over his body and recited words that Alec didn't understand. But he saw the moment the spell started to work. Magnus' eyes shot open, his body stilled. He looked straight at Catarina who started talking immediately. 

"Magnus, we must be quick and I'm very sorry but you must listen and give me a clear answer." Magnus nodded. He knew Cat's this-is-serious look all too well and it had saved him many times before. "You and Alec are scent bonded. You know how bonded mates react when the omega is in heat." He nodded again. 

"It was hard for both of you when Alec left the room. It will be even worse in the upcoming waves. I did a lucidity spell to ask if you consent to him being here with you even for the parts he was meant to leave for. Everything that you two agreed on will stay the same."

Magnus swallowed hard. "What are the alternatives?" he asked.

"I could use mundane medicine, but we both know that the risk is unratable." He nodded in understanding. 

"Are you okay with this, Alexander?" he asked, looking directly into the alpha's eyes.

"Yes, if you are, I am, too," Alec stated firmly.

Magnus closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. "I consent. I trust you, Alexander." Cat waved her fingers and the spell was gone and with it the clear, focused eyes and the fluent speech.

"Alec, need ... bed," Magnus pressed out.

Alec cradled him in his arms and carried him to the bed. Catarina nodded in his direction. "I'm in the apothecary if you need me," she said and left the room.

Magnus whimpered and Alec pulled him into his arms. "I'm here, Magnus. Everything will be alright. You are safe with me," he whispered into his hair. "Show me what you need, babe. I am here for you."

Magnus writhed in his arms and Alec loosened his embrace. "Do you want me somewhere else?"

"No. Clothes off." Magnus said in a daze.

Alec undressed while still holding Magnus who didn't let go of him. The warlock pressed their lips together and Alec let him control the kiss. The alpha stroked soothingly over his omega's back. His skin was hot to the touch.

"Need you ... in me, alpha."

"I'm here, my omega. But I can't do this. I'm here and I help you, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

Alec opened the box and gave it to Magnus. "I'm here. Use it like you usually do. I can hold you if you like. Or I go where you tell me to."

"I want you." 

Alec looked into his glassy eyes. "You've got me. I'm all yours."

"In me."

Alec sighed. "I can't." He stroked the hair out of Magnus' face. "Do you want to think about me, using the toy? That's okay. I don't mind. And you can touch me. Just take what you need."

Somewhere in his befogged mind Magnus understood what Alec told him. He felt the sincerity in his words and gave in to his needs. 

Alec spread a silken sheet over them to give Magnus at least some privacy while he did what he had to do. Alec held and caressed him, murmured encouragements and sweet nothings into his ear. He held him through every orgasm that followed, cleaned him, fed him, encouraged him to rest.

Later, when Magnus' heat subsided and he became more and more lucid again, Alec still held him, wiped away his tears that flowed freely. Tears of exhaustion, some of shame, and many of gratitude.

When Magnus' tired, but clear eyes met his own, he said the last words that he had left unsaid before, "I love you, Magnus."

The warlock cried even more but this time they were tears of happiness. They may not have closed the bond consciously but the truth was flowing between their hearts freely. 

"I love you, too, Alexander. My alpha, my mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


	23. Of new bonds and new plans

Alec looked down at his mate that was half lying on his chest. "You really shouldn't be so hard on her. All she did came from a place of love," he said amused. 

Magnus pulled back a little. He was nearly snarling. "But she hurt you," he insisted.

"Just because she thought that I hurt you first. It's okay, Magnus, really. She apologised and I forgave her." Alec pulled his omega back into his arms and draped the sheet over them. They cuddled for a while, enjoying each other's presence.

"It must have been hard to deal with all of this," Magnus mused, breaking the silence. "I mean ... I thank you that you made sure to have my consent, but still ...," he trailed off.

"I promised you to take care of you. I only kept my word," Alec replied, stroking softly through Magnus' hair. 

"But ..."

"No 'but'. You are my mate. I was concerned, yes. But we didn't do anything I wasn't comfortable with. Maybe i was a bit ... overwhelmed at the beginning, but never unpleasantly. Okay? It was just _different_. That's all."

Magnus nodded. "I know. I felt it. I felt how much you cared. I may have been in a daze, but it's not as if my mind was totally logged out." A mischievous smile grew on his face. "And as time went by I think you kind of enjoyed it, too."

Alec's cheeks were coloured crimson red in an instant. "Ehm ... sorry. You just ...," he sighed, "you were incredibly beautiful and hot ... not because of your temperature I mean ... just ..." Magnus' laughter cut through Alec's rambling.

"It's okay, Alexander. You do know that the alpha is meant to enjoy the heat, don't you? And feeling your emotions through the bond made the whole thing so much more enjoyable for me. It wasn't what I originally planned, but at least on my part it was very pleasant."

Alec sighed with relief. "I feared that I might have overstepped. But I could feel your emotions too and at some point, I decided to put trust in the bond. That it would show me if I did something wrong ... or good for that matter."

"Why did you worry? As far as I remember you did nothing we didn't agree on earlier."

Alec's face blushed impossibly deeper. "No, it wasn't what I _did_. It was what I _felt_." Magnus looked at him knowingly.

Then his gaze turned serious. "Do you regret that we accidentally mated?" the warlock asked, barely hiding the trembling of his voice.

"No. Not for a second," the shadowhunter answered firmly, "but if you want to let the bond fade, I will respect your decision of course."

Magnus looked straight at him and Alec felt his cheeks warming up under his intense gaze. A small smile wandered over Magnus' face and he crawled up until his lips hovered over Alec's. He pressed a soft, short kiss onto his mouth and lowered his head. His nose nuzzled over Alec's scent gland and then he brushed his cheek over it. 

A bright smile that would put the sun to shame grew on Alec's face and the alpha scent marked his mate back, tenderly kissing the offered neck. Magnus sank back down to Alec's chest, happy and content.

* * *

Magnus raised a questioning eyebrow when he entered his apothecary. But his features turned concerned as soon as he saw his friend's face. "Cat, when did you sleep the last time?"

She laughed and gave him a tired smile. "What day is it?"

"But not because of me, I hope!" he said, walking closer.

She moved to him and pulled him into her arms. "Not in the way you think, my dear." She gave him a once-over. "You look good. Did everything go fine?"

Magnus smiled. "Yes. He was wonderful. But what's this all about?" He pointed at the spell books lying on every inch of his worktable.

"I got information about Enoch and his whereabouts. I tried to find a way to contain him. I made quite some progress, but it's far from finished. I worked on the spell and have a list of warlocks who are willing to help. But we will need more and the spell is still crude." She handed him a paper.

"My dearest Catarina, this is ... art. You really shouldn't sell yourself short," Magnus objurgated. "I always loved how you wave different spells together. By the way, I need this lucidity spell." Catarina chuckled. 

He studied the writing intensively. "Cat, the spell is perfect the way it is." She shook her head but he grinned at her. "Remember the opening of the Metropolitan Opera?"

"You mean when you ruined my dress banishing the greater demon?"

He dramatically threw his hands in the air. "You will _never_ let me live this down, do you? That's more than a century ago!" 

"It was a beautiful dress," Cat grinned. "But seriously, Magnus. That's too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. He's an alpha, too, don't forget that. A very powerful one."

"I know and I _will_ take this in consideration. But I doubt that there is any other way." He looked through the list that was lying on the table. "I will ask Ochuko. I'm sure he's willing to help and he will bring more of his people. I am certain of it." 

Cat was still looking at him with concern, but he insisted, "We won't be able to arrest him tomorrow, my friend. But this needs to be done. For the shadowhunter omegas as much as for everyone who crosses Enoch's way. It's about time to bring him to the Spiral Labyrinth and bring his victims justice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


	24. The showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of 'Mission Enoch' has come. Will they vanquish the most powerful of all warlocks?

They had imagined finding Enoch in very different scenarios when they planned his detention. But what was finally playing out in front of Magnus' and Catarina's eyes came as a shock.

The old warlock was sitting in an armchair next to a fireplace, book in one hand and cradling a baby in his other. On the floor around him were children, the older ones holding toddlers in their arms.

"I expected you. What took you so long?" Enoch's bass voice rumbled through the room.

Cat straightened herself to full hight. "Good things take time," she said as nonchalantly as she mastered.

"And who is your lovely omega companion?" Enoch asked, sizing up Magnus.

"The most powerful warlock throughout America," she stated matter-of-factly. 

Enoch guffawed. "Only because I'm not living on that forsaken continent."

The following silence was suffocating. So many children in one place, but it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The children's eyes were fixed on Enoch. No-one dared to look at the other adults in the room.

Taking a closer look, Cat's stomach clenched painfully. She had never seen anything like this in her very long life. The kids weren't mundanes. And even though the family resemblance was undeniable, the fact that the roughly two dozen children in the room looked so much alike wasn't the most gut-wrenching fact.

She saw a little girl with horns, a toddler with green skin, a teenage boy with wings, and another with orange-glowing eyes. But leaving aside the fact that all of the kids seemed to be warlocks another detail caught her eye. When she looked over to Magnus she could see that he had realised the same thing.

His right hand touched his left forearm as if he would feel for something underneath his skin. She could see how he connected what he felt to what he saw. All of the children - no matter if toddler or adolescent - had the Enkeli on their skin, the angelic power rune.

Enoch's face was carrying a terrifying grin. His crystal blue gaze was like flying daggers made of ice. "But either way," the words rolled like boulders from his tongue, "my little warlock army will bring your friend down easily at any day. Spare yourself the humiliation and leave. You are no equal to me. And even if you were able to get me, my children would come to tear you and your precious Spiral Labyrinth down."

Magnus tried to adjust their plan, thousands of options running through his mind. His train of thought was stopped by a shattering sound coming from another room. Enoch didn't even flinch. 

"Perez and Zerah, check for your father," he ordered and two twins who looked as if they had just come of age immediately ran into the direction of the sound.

Enoch sighed in annoyance. He looked back at Cat. "You didn't catch me the last two times. What makes you think that you'll succeed this time?"

"Pride comes before a fall," she simply answered.

* * *

They had discussed the operation for more than a month. Ochuko had brought many warlocks to fight on their side and Magnus had found some other downworlders, too.

They built a small army. Magnus was responsible for the magic folks - warlocks, seelie and unseelie mages. Alec led the few armoured people - his siblings and two seelie knights. Tessa prepared everything in the Spiral Labyrinth - the strengthening of the prison cell and the court proceedings.

* * *

Alec was used to planning and executing missions and he was positive that they would manage to catch Enoch. But at the same time, he was wary about the details. He didn't like it one bit that Magnus was the centrepiece of the plan. Not that he underestimated his mate's powers or his strength of will. No. But the urge to protect his omega was growing stronger and stronger day by day, just like their bond did.

He felt it burning in his chest when he, his siblings, and the seelie knights entered Enoch's house from the rear. He felt confusion and disturbance from Magnus' side of the bond. His calm anger rune burnt on his back. 

They entered through a side door that led to a huge country style kitchen. Big pots of stew simmered on the double stove. The air smelled like freshly baked bread. They heard approaching footsteps and, unable to hide the group, moved into formation to be ready for the attack on whoever was entering the kitchen.

Everyone froze on the spot though when the man stepped over the threshold. He was heavy with child, balancing a pot on his oversized belly that apparently held more than one pup. His eyes showed exhaustion. His skin was pale, contrasting the dark runes that adorned his arms. He wasn't skinny, but neither well fed. His angelic beauty was visible nonetheless.

The pot slid out of his hand and rattled on the floor. The group of five stared at him when he said, "I waited for you so long." Seconds stretched out, feeling like an eternity when a pair of footsteps pulled them out of the trance. "It's not him," the unknown shadowhunter whispered when he saw the troop adjusting their stance.

Two young adults opened the door. Panic rose on their faces and balls of magic curled up in their hands. "No," the pregnant man said in a soft, but firm voice and the two let the magic subside.

"You're here to free us, right?" Zerah asked whispering. Izzy nodded. "The two warlocks belong to you," he said and Alec gave him an assuring smile. "Oh, thank the angels!"

"Did he send you?" their father asked and both nodded. "Go back then. Tell him I just let the pot fall. Clumsy old me."

"Yes, Dad," both murmured and left for the living room.

"You look surprised," the omega said matter-of-factly.

"Well, we didn't know of you or the boys," Alec clarified and the other man visibly paled.

"Are you four the only people here?" Jace asked.

The man shook his head no and scowled. "You only came for him, not for me and my children." His voice sounded bitter.

"We came here to protect everyone who he is hurting. We didn't know that you were here but we will free you. How many children are we talking about?"

"Fifty-two." Nobody in the room could hide their horror. "A litter nearly every year for the last three decades," the man said, something soft edging the dark words. His hand brushed tenderly over his belly.

"You are his mate," the seelie knight standing on his right side murmured, her face painted with sympathy.

"I am. My name is Avram. At least that's what he calls me. It means _the father of many_." He chuckled darkly. "My real name is Daniel."

"Daniel, we will save you and your children," Alec promised. "Where are the kids now?"

"The younger ones are in the living room with Enoch. The older ones are out in the stables where their rooms are," Daniel explained. 

"How is their relationship with Enoch? Will they be on his side or yours?" Izzy asked softly.

"I want to say on mine. But I can't promise you that. I am sorry." 

Suddenly, there was a loud noise like thunder coming from the other room and the static of powerful magic flowed around them. Daniel's eyes widened in panic but Izzy put a soothing hand on his arm. "They started. It will all be over soon. Everything will be fine," she said with utter conviction.

"Stay with him, Izzy. It's too dangerous for him to leave the house. But bring him to the room furthest from where Enoch is," Alec ordered. She nodded and Daniel took her hand, pulling her into the hallway he had come from earlier. 

Alec looked at the others and motioned them with his eyes to follow him through the other door. His seraph blade glowed in the dim light of the hallway. They followed the noise that led them to the living room.

Alec rooted to the spot when he reached the doorstep. He saw Catarina standing on the side, her hands pushed in Magnus' direction. By the fireplace, a white-haired man with piercing blue eyes was surrounded by a wall of magic that was floating out of Magnus' hands. 

Alec looked at his mate fully mesmerised. It took him a moment to see the magic floating into him from all sides, like threads centring in his core. The magic that flowed out of his hands had all the colours of the rainbow. 

In awe, Alec saw the plan they had made playing out in front of him. Magnus was channelling the magic of six dozen warlocks, seelies and unseelies who circled the compound. 

"Why did you help them?" Magnus screamed through the thunder.

"They gave me what I wanted. A mate," Enoch snarled. "A pretty nephilim to bear my children."

Only now Alec took in the room fully. Children of every age were sitting on the floor, clinging firmly to each other. 

**"Let go of me!"** Enoch ordered in his alpha voice. Everyone flinched at these words and Catarina's arms flew violently to her sides, her magic dying away on the spot. Even Alec and Jace felt the impact although this voice only worked on betas and omegas. 

But Magnus was still directing the magic around Enoch whose grin had died out and was replaced with a furious grimace.

 **"On your knees, omega,"** Enoch ordered and Cat, some of the children, and the male seelie knight pushed themselves to their knees. Alec was sure that he heard some kneecaps breaking under the force. But Magnus was still standing upright. Alec could see from the strain of his muscles that he fought hard against the order. Still, he was the only omega in the room that was able to do so.

"Even if you don't bow down to me, you won't be able to portal me to the Spiral Labyrinth. Those meek warlocks and mages won't contain me long enough. Soon you all will be drained of your magic and I will have my fun with you," Enoch boomed.

Alec felt movement behind him. Izzy looked at him apologetically and he saw Daniel out of the corner of his eye. Alec took a step back from the door into the hallway to keep Daniel from entering. The other shadowhunter whispered something into his ear and Alec nodded. He stepped to the side and let Daniel walk through the door.

"You reigned over us for long enough. It's time for you to face the consequences," he said with a slightly shaking voice. "My children won't be yours anymore. They will fight for our freedom."

Enoch's eyes narrowed down to his mate. **"Stop talking, Avram!"** Enoch ordered and the Nephilim's jaw shut with a loud click. "You really think that my children would lend their magic to an omega warlock? And for what? For your freedom? I taught them better."

Daniel's eyes glimmered in the light of the open fire. He tried to say something, but the order was still working in him. Alec could see that Magnus' knees started to tremble. In a few strides, he stood behind his mate and pressed his palms to his shoulder blades to steady him.

The movement had brought Enoch's attention back to Magnus. **"What makes you withstand my orders?"** Enoch yelled, but Magnus only smiled mildly.

"Something more powerful than anything in the world," he answered.

"And what would that be?" the older warlock asked, grinding his teeth.

Magnus smirked. "Love."

There was a tense kind of silence in the room until a soft, warm voice brought it to an end. It was Daniel. He was singing.

_Lullaby, and good night  
With pink roses bedight  
With lilies o'er spread  
Is my baby's sweet head  
Lay you down now, and rest  
May your slumber be blessed  
Lay you down now, and rest  
May your slumber be blessed!_

His children turned to him like moths to a flame.

_Lullaby, and good night  
You're your daddy's delight  
Shining angels beside  
My darling abide._

**"Stop singing!"** Enoch ordered and Daniel trailed off.

Alec swallowed and cleared his throat. He wasn't sure if he remembered the words. But he had sung them to Max when he had been little.

_Sleepyhead, close your eyes  
Daddy's right here beside you  
I'll protect you from harm  
You will wake in my arms_

Izzy, Jace, and the alpha seelie joined in.

_Guardian angels are near  
So sleep on, with no fear  
Guardian angels are near  
So sleep on, with no fear._

Some of the alpha children started singing too, retracting from their warlock parent and gathering behind Magnus. They carried and pulled their beta and omega siblings with them. More and more of the kids joined in, the lullaby sounding loud in the room.

Enoch's eyes showed his fury. **"Stop singing!"** he yelled and some of the children faltered, but for every single one who lost his voice, another sang louder. Zerah and Perez raised their hands and channelled their magic to Magnus. One sibling after the other raised their hands and did the same.

Their singing drowned out Enoch's alpha voice enough to make it ineffective. Magnus gathered all the magic and pushed it around Enoch, slowly building up a portal that could keep some of the magic contained around him on his journey to the Spiral Labyrinth. 

Enoch pushed against the walls of magic with all his might, but to no avail. With a last powerful push, Magnus sent him away. He reeled but Alec caught him before he could crash on the floor and quickly pulled him on his lap. Magnus laughed, exhausted, but delighted. 

Alec laughed down at him. "I didn't know that you are so cheezy," he snickered. Magnus raised a questioning eyebrow. "Love, the most powerful thing in the world?"

"Don't be so unromantic. Besides, a father's lullaby broke through the voice of the most powerful alpha. And you know right well why he couldn't bring me under while Cat couldn't resist following his order."

"Yes, I know," Alec said and pressed a kiss on Magnus' scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	25. The prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happend in the weeks between Magnus' heat and Enoch's arrest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut. If you don't like these kind of things, just stop reading after the scene at the beach and skip the next chapter.

**Four weeks earlier**

"He is another man and at the same time more himself than he ever was," Izzy mused. She was in the changing room trying on the umpteenth sheath dress. She stepped out to check herself in the mirror. "And your scent bond thing, it really freed him. You should see him, Magnus. Every time somebody congratulates him on his mating, he grins as wide as he blushes deep."

Magnus smiled and stepped a little closer, draping the dress to make it fit better. "Your colour, but not the right fabric," he judged.

She shook her head in agreement. "Do you even go shopping usually or is this just for me?" she asked.

Magnus' face lit up. "No, I truly enjoy this, especially with such a nice company, my dear."

"I think I have everything in this store. Shall we pay and grab something to eat before we storm the next boutique?" Izzy proposed.

"Sounds like a plan," Magnus answered and waved to the salesperson that they were ready to pay. He slid his hand into his pocket but felt Izzy's hand on his arm.

"I've got this," she said smiling and handed the vendor a credit card. "You didn't think my brother sends us shopping and lets you pay for it, or did you?"

Yes, Magnus had thought that. Not in a my-accidental-mate-sends-me-shopping-with-my-future-sister-in-law-and-lets-me-pay-for-her way. More in a two-people-close-to-my-heart-love-clothes-and-should-bond-over-fashion kind of way. He had found that very cute actually.

"Noooo," he dragged the word out totally unsuspiciously, making Izzy snicker with mirth.

"You should be thankful either way. It's best that he didn't choose the clothes for you. I love my big brother but fashion isn't really his strong suit."

"Pun intended?" Magnus snickered, drinking the last sip of his champagne. Izzy snorted with laughter. "But why would he buy me clothes anyway?" he asked, earning himself one of the Lightwood's famous eye-rolls. 

"As a courting gift of course!" she exclaimed. Magnus stopped in his track.

"Courting gift? But we're already mated," he replied. _Silly shadowhunter._

Izzy pressed her fists into her sides and shook her head in disbelief. "Do you really think my brother is a man who stops courting his omega before he adequately provided for him?"

Magnus shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, he already has me. Why should he put in the effort?"

Izzy looked at him with sadness reflecting in her eyes. "You mean the world to him, Magnus. And pardon me, but I think you've got it all wrong," she sighed. "One - he doesn't _have_ you at all. You could just stop seeing him and the bond would fade rather quickly. Two - you are precious to him and he will treat you the way you deserve. And three - he will _never_ take you for granted. And if he should ever act like that, call me and I kick his ass."

Magnus smiled and his heart fluttered. "You're right, Isabelle. It doesn't matter how many relationships I had in the past. With Alexander, everything is different and new. I should have known that he wouldn't take the easy road ... But lunch is on me."

  
  


**Two weeks earlier**

Magnus cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean we have to drive five hours?"

Amusement coloured Alec's voice. "I can hardly ask you to portal us there if it's meant to be a surprise," he explained. 

"But can you even drive?" Magnus asked worriedly. 

Alec laughed. "Certainly better than Jace." That didn't give Magnus much hope to survive the travel. But he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he summoned demons on a daily basis for heaven's sake, he would let his alpha drive him to an unknown destination to spend a weekend together. They both deserved it. And if he secretly hoped that away from New York and its ever occurring distractions they would finally take the next step in their relationship, who could really blame him?

"It's only a rental car and you can portal us back home. I wanted to do it differently but Cat has never been to the region. That's why she can't portal us there." Alec sounded apologetic and that wasn't what Magnus had intended.

"It will be wonderful to have time together. No ringing phones, no demon hunts or summonings. Just you and me, and it will be perfect," the warlock said and caught his mate's lips with his own. 

* * *

About _six_ hours later - New York traffic was hell, quelle surprise - they finally arrived at their destination. A cool breeze welcomed them and Magnus took a deep breath of salty air. He smiled at Alec. The seashore was always a good place to go and it didn't seem to be too far away.

Alec carried their suitcases through a grove. The path led to a tiny house on a glade. It was cladded in wood and painted in white, yellow stripes surrounding the windows.

The entrance brought them right into an open plan living space. Separated were only the decent sized bathroom with a luxurious bathtub and a bedroom that held a king-size bed, two nightstands, and a dresser. The walls weren't decorated and the freshly whitewashed walls gave a cool feeling. But it was clean and tidy.

Magnus smiled looking at the fireplace and made a mental note to conjure a soft carpet to cuddle in front of it later.

Alec led him through the french doors out to the patio. They took a few steps down onto a footpath leading through the grove on the other side. The sound of seabirds grew louder and louder the longer they walked. After a few minutes, they left the trees behind and stepped on a sandy beach. The waves curled up at the shore, the wind blew strongly in their faces.

Alec embraced his omega from behind and nestled his face into Magnus' neck. "What do you think?" he asked, his voice nearly a whisper.

"It's beautiful. You know I love the open sea," Magnus replied. 

"And the house?"

"It's nice. It doesn't have that certain 'je ne sais quoi' but that's only because of the lack of decoration. It could be a pearl of beauty in the right hands."

"So, would you like to decorate it? I heard the owner would like to have your input on the interior."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. He turned around in Alec's arms. "You didn't!"

"I know it's not much and you surely have more beautiful places you own by the sea. But ... I hoped you liked it enough ... to ...," Alec trailed off, rubbing his hand nervously on the back of his neck.

Magnus smiled and stroked softly over Alec's cheeks, cupping his face tenderly. "You bought this as a courting gift?" 

Alec answered, "Kind of," and blushed. His gaze was fixed on the necklaces on Magnus' chest. 

"It's perfect," the warlock whispered. 

Alec's eyes shot up. A small, cautious smile grew on his lips. "You mean it?"

Magnus smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "I mean it. Thank you, Alexander. You continue to surprise me."

* * *

"Wanna go to bed?" Alec asked while rinsing the dinner plates. Magnus gave him a soft smile and clung to his back, tenderly stroking his hands from Alec's chest down to his hips.

"Mmh," he answered and pressed his body flush to Alec's rear side. He slowly unbuckled Alec's belt. "Is that okay?" he asked, ghosting his hands over the fly of Alec's jeans. The alpha's breath faltered for a moment then he nodded. Magnus pressed a soft kiss into the back of Alec's neck and let his hand press onto the fly simultaneously. A little moan escaped through Alec's lips and Magnus stifled his own.

"That's not fair," Alec said after a moment, dried his hands, and turned around. 

"What isn't fair, my love?" Magnus asked innocently, giving him an amused smile. 

"You making me moan and don't let me hear you in return," he explained, grabbed Magnus' butt, and pulled their bodies flush together. "You're always so in control, but while you were in heat ...," he pressed a kiss underneath Magnus' ear, "you just let them all out ...," another kiss lower on the neck, "and you made me come twice just from hearing you." He kissed his way further down to the collarbone, eliciting the little noises he had been so desperate to hear again.

"I'm in control, huh?" Magnus half-whispered, his breathing short and shallow. "I don't feel like that right oooh," the omega moaned when he felt Alec's hard cock pressing into his groin. The alpha smirked. 

"You control every thought, every fantasy of mine. I can't think straight when you kiss or touch me. Hell, even just being in the same room with you ... You're just so hot, and beautiful, and mmmh," Alec trailed off, feeling Magnus tongue licking over his scent gland. He was sure his eyeballs would never find their natural position again.

"You said something about a bed," Magnus groaned when Alec returned the favour. The alpha literally swept him off his feet and carried him to the bedroom. Magnus marvelled at his mate's strength. He wasn't a small omega and he loved to be a bit manhandled. Especially from his sweet alpha.

Alec laid him down on the bed and covered every inch of Magnus' body with his own. The weight was comfortable and Magnus relished in his alpha's confidence. He brushed one hand over Alec's back and his other into his hair. He pulled him into a wet and noisy kiss, all soft lips and tongue. Alec ground into him. Both were achingly hard by now.

"Clothes off," Alec panted. "Need to feel you yesterday." To emphasise, he ground down again just to lose himself in a long moan when suddenly there was no fabric left between them. "You'll be the death of me," the alpha mumbled into a kiss and his omega pushed up his hips in response.

Alec kissed a trail down Magnus' neck, his chest, over his defined belly and stopped just shy above his pubes. The alpha raised his head, his eyes hungry and dark. Magnus let out a whimper at this sight. "I wanted this so bad when you were writhing in my arms. May I suck you off?" 

Magnus' eyes glowed golden down on him. "Shouldn't I first ...," the omega pressed out, his twitching cock betraying his sentiment.

"No, I dreamt about this so many times. It won't be perfect, I know," heat crawled up into Alec's cheeks.

"It will be perfect, Alexander. Just be careful with your teeth and don't take me too deeeeeep." Magnus' lungs were emptied of air in the second Alec's mouth sank down on his cock. 

It was ridiculous, really. The alpha had never done this before and the omega already knew that he was spoiled for every other person in the whole universe, other dimensions included.

Alec was hungry. Hungry for the feeling of Magnus' cock in his mouth, hungry for the sounds that fell from his mate's lips, hungry for the salty, bitter taste hitting his tongue. He was too eager, gagged once or twice, but didn't lose his enthusiasm. 

He hadn't lied. He had fantasised about this more often than he cared to admit. And it was so much better than he had imagined. It was _way too good_. He felt his gut tighten and before he was able to stop it, he came with a long moan vibrating around Magnus' cock.

It took a moment to come down from his high and when the realisation hit, he let the cock slide out of his mouth and hid his face in Magnus' thigh. 

He felt a hand brush softly through his hair. He didn't deserve this kindness. Shame washed crimson red over his body, replacing the soft pink of arousal. _Fuck._

"Hey," a soft voice came from above. "Are you alright, my love?" Alec grunted something unintelligible. "Alexander, please, look at me," Magnus asked. The alpha was slow to do it but eventually, he met his mate's eyes. They were kind and understanding. 

"Sorry," Alec croaked out, a little sore from his first blowjob.

"For what?" Magnus asked, still brushing through his hair. Alec remained silent. "Never apologise for an orgasm ever again, do you hear me?" Alec nodded but lowered his gaze. "Besides, this was extremely hot. I haven't even touched you yet." 

The omega looked down at him with sympathy. "It's your first time. You shouldn't expect it to go all smoothly. And that's the beauty of it. It's you and me, anticipations and surprises. And it is the start of a journey, I can't wait to share with you."

"But I killed the mood," Alec mumbled into Magnus' thigh.

"Only if you let it be that way. You can always just pick up where you left off," Magnus suggested, winking at him when he finally made eye contact again. It took a moment, but then Alec's mouth twitched and a near predatory smile grew on his face.

He kissed the head of Magnus' slightly softened cock, moved down to its base, and licked a long stroke all the way up to its tip. Magnus moaned above him and he took the cock back in his mouth again. His goal was clear and it didn't take long to make the omega fist the sheets and warn him that he was close. 

Alec maintained his ministration and Magnus looked down at him for a second, taking in the beauty of one Alexander Gideon Lightwood swallowing his cock before his eyes shut closed and he threw his head back into the pillows. His whole body stiffened and with a last moaned _Alexander_ he came down his alpha's throat. 

Alec coughed a little and let go of the cock still lightly pulsating in his mouth. He brushed the back of his hand over his mouth and gasped for air. He felt Magnus' hand in his hair again and heard his voice murmuring from above, "Perfect, just perfect. Thank you."

Nothing could have prepared him for the pride swelling in his chest. He pushed himself upwards and pulled his blissed-out omega into his arms. Magnus was right. It had been perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as it was fun for me to write it. 😊


	26. The bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut.

**Still two weeks earlier**

The room was dipped in gold when Alec slowly woke up. He remembered sliding into sleep with Magnus wrapped around him. But there was only a sheet covering him now and the other side of the bed was empty. 

He scrunched his face and sat up. He put on boxers, sweats, and a t-shirt and walked into the living space. He listened if Magnus was in the bathroom but then he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Magnus was outside on the porch, dressed in black yoga pants and a navy tank top. Alec tittered to himself. Did his mate own anything that was ordinary? Even this outfit contained mesh and sequins.

Not that Alec was complaining. He loved all the ways that Magnus expressed himself and he admired that he didn't give a damn about what people thought. He was so unapologetically himself and Alec couldn't wait to learn everything about this old soul who he would spend the rest of his life with.

Though those weren't exactly his thoughts at this moment. Not while watching his mate move his body in fluent motions, concentrated and full of grace. He knew that Magnus practised tai chi but he had never seen him doing it. 

Watching the masterpieces that were his lover's arms in slow motion did things to Alec's insides. Yes, he might have _a thing_ for trained arms, sue him. And for sexy tushies in yoga pants. Who was he kidding? His mate was sex incarnate and he really didn't know how he had managed to postpone sex for so long.

Yes, they had been intimate before but in Alec's mind, yesterday had been the day he had lost his virginity. Such an antiquated concept and still, it had meaning for him. Though in his mind it was a bit more complex. He looked forward to all the deflorations he still had on his personal bucket list and he was convinced that Magnus had a few more to add.

Alec was so lost in thoughts, he didn't realise that Magnus had finished his training and walked soft-footed over to him. "A penny for your thoughts," the warlock said amused and Alec was startled for a second.

"Just how incredibly happy I am that you are in my life," he said, summing up everything he felt for and with this man.

"Anything specific?" Magnus asked, pressing a kiss on his lips, not the least surprised that Alec turned it immediately into a deep one. When they caught their breaths he teased, "I get the feeling you like it French. What about croissants for breakfast?" Magnus enjoyed the beautiful blush his words conjured on Alec's cheeks, completely without magic. He smirked at him.

"Ehm ... sorry," Alec said.

Magnus sighed and smiled mildly. "I enjoy it, too, Alexander. Very much so. It was just a joke. Though croissants and café au lait sound good, no?" Alec gave him a small smile and nodded.

Magnus leant in and whispered into his ear, "And afterwards I'd like to return the favour I was blown away from yesterday." He basically felt the heat shooting up into Alec's face and heard his alpha groan into his shoulder.

"You're such a tease," Alec mumbled and Magnus snickered. 

"Just for you, love, just for you," the omega said and walked over to the bathroom to freshen up, but not without adding a bit extra to his usual sway that he knew Alec appreciated very much. He heard his alpha groan behind him. _Gotcha!_

* * *

Alec hardly touched the croissants and only sipped half-heartedly on his coffee. He was a black kind of guy, not only with his wardrobe. But he didn't say anything. He just watched Magnus. Magnus humming into his café au lait. Magnus biting into the pastry. Magnus licking the strawberry jam off his lips. It was infuriating and Alec had the suspicion, his mate did all of this on purpose.

Just like piling up the dishes although Magnus _always_ used magic to clean up, unless Alec outright forbade him to do that. It was the very moment when the knife slid off the plate when Alec was at the end of his tether.

"Later," Alec hissed, gesturing to the dining table and fisting Magnus' shirt, pulling the stunned warlock up from his chair. He crushed his mouth on his omega's lips, devouring him. His hands pushed the shirt up, up, up until Magnus raised his arms and it was gone. Alec smirked triumphantly into the kiss.

Magnus was still perplexed, more reacting than interacting. That was not what he had expected Alec to be like. Where was his shy, blushing alpha? Where was the man he wanted to seduce slowly, wanted to see falling apart underneath his careful ministration? It wasn't until his naked calves - How did that happen? - hit the side of the bed and they were falling onto it that his mind went back online.

"Alexander," he pressed out between kisses and giggles. "What's gotten into you?"

Alec grinned down at him mischievously. "You." He lowered himself on Magnus and kissed him delightfully slow. That was more what Magnus had expected. The giddiness in Magnus made room for sensuality. 

"Gosh, you feel so good," Alec moaned into Magnus' neck. "Can you enhance your scent for me, babe? I want to smell you so bad." His hands roamed over the sides of Magnus' body, his hips pressed down into the other man.

Magnus concentrated. He could smell his own arousal peak when Alec's nose caught his scent and his eyes grew dark and wanton in a split second. Alec moaned and nosed over Magnus' scent gland. He scratched his teeth over it, eliciting a guttural noise from Magnus that sounded too primal to be anything but animalistic.

A deep rumble in Alec's chest showed the effect on him and he carefully pressed his teeth into the sensitive skin, not breaking it, but enough to make Magnus' body instinctively move up to meet his own.

"Do you want me?" Magnus whispered trembling underneath him and Alec heard all the underlying questions in these four words. _Do you love me? Do you really want to stay? Am I enough? Do you trust me? Will you claim me as yours for the whole world to see? Do you want to fuck me? Will you be good to me?_

Alec looked up into his eyes. Magnus was bearly holding back the tears filling his eyes. Alec kissed him softly on his lips and peppered pecks over his cheeks, nose, and forehead. He smiled at his mate. "Yes," he whispered, "all of you."

Magnus opened his legs wider to give Alec space and then he said under his breath, "Take me. I'm yours." Magnus didn't understand it himself. He was the experienced one. He should be the one leading in the bedroom. But he didn't want to. Not right now. He wanted his alpha to take care of him.

He tugged on Alec's shirt and pushed it over his head. He brushed over his strong back, enjoying every curve of ribs and muscles, slid his hands over the round form of Alec's butt and under the waistband of his pants. He pushed Alec's sweats down and off with his feet. They were both in their boxers now, their arousal thick in the air.

Alec brushed a hand over Magnus' silken boxers, appreciating the contrast between the dark red of them and the golden skin. He let his eyes travel up, washing over Magnus' torso to his glowing face. 

"So beautiful," he whispered. He brushed his hands up on the sides and into the warlock's hair. Kissing his neck again he murmured into the skin, "Tell me what to do. I want to make you feel so good."

A faltering sigh fell from Magnus' lips and he closed his eyes for a moment. "Let me show you," he said under his breath and smiled. In the split of a moment, Alec found himself on his back, laughing. He loved Magnus' strength. 

His weight on top of him was delicious. The omega pressed his lips into all the right places and pushed all of Alec's good buttons, known and unknown. Every kiss was warm, and playful, and Alec's skin erupted into goosebumps.

He lost himself in the feeling of soft, exploring touches. He should do something, shouldn't he? But Alec couldn't move, his body like liquid or lead. It would be terrifying if it weren't for the beautiful man above him, whispering praises into his skin, worshipping all his edges and curves, following the lines of each rune with his tongue. Alec's breath was juddery. This was feeling so good.

Magnus smiled at him when he sat up on Alec's thighs. He let his fingers run slowly up to the lower hem of his boxers and further up underneath the fabric. He stroked over Alec's pupes, willfully ignoring the reason for the tented underwear. "Magnus, please," Alec begged, but the omega just shushed him softly.

"I will make you feel so good, Alexander," he purred. He slid his hands down and raised them to the waistband, tugging softly until Alec understood and raised his butt. Slowly the boxers were pushed down, giving Alec's hard cock the freedom to show its glory. 

"Mmh, so perfect," Magnus praised and as undeserving as Alec felt, he just couldn't take his gaze off Magnus' eyes that looked him up and down in an adoring and lustful way that made Alec's heart flutter and his body shake in anticipation.

Magnus shushed again to calm him, pushed himself up and Alec's legs apart to sink between them. His eyes never disconnected with Alec's. Magnus' tongue darted out and painted small circles over the tip of Alec's cock. Lightning bolted up the alpha's spine and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Everything was so intense. His whole body was on fire. 

Magnus' mouth was incredibly warm and soft and slick around him, sucking, licking, his lips brushing up and down. This was too much too quickly. Alec didn't want to repeat yesterday. 

"Stop," he said, his voice a bit harsh for the occasion. Magnus' head darted up, his face showed confusion about the tone Alec had chosen. "Sorry, I just ... it's really embarrassing ... but I didn't want to come so early again."

If Magnus' prior ministrations didn't kill him, his countenance now surely would be the death of him. Bliss, smugness, mischief, wantonness, all mixed up in his beautiful face. 

And then it hit Alec's nose. A whiff of Magnus' slick washed over him and made waves of excitement run through his body. He moaned, the sound rising from the pit of his stomach, through his chest out of his throat. Magnus had never heard a sound like that and he could feel his boxers soaking wet between his legs.

They looked in each other's eyes that were nearly black of arousal. Their breathing was short and shallow. None of them moved. "May I ride your cock?" Magnus asked.

Normally Alec would have joked about this kind of phrasing but all he could press out was, "By the angels, yes!" Magnus' lips were on his in the blink of an eye. This was really happening. 

"Do you want to prep me or do you want to watch?" Alec felt a little overwhelmed by the question. But Magnus only smiled at him. "It's okay. Just take your time," he said.

"I just don't know how," Alec said a little shyly.

"Sorry, my bad. You never fingered yourself. Most alphas don't. Their loss if you ask me." Magnus' nonchalant way of talking made Alec relax again. He really wanted to do this.

"Can you guide me?" he asked and the smile that shone back on him alone would have been worth it. Magnus laid down on his stomach and conjured his wet boxers away. He took Alec's hand and brought it to his hole. The entrance was slick and wet. Alec felt his dick become impossible harder.

"One finger first. Slowly. It's easier for omegas but it's more delightful for me with prep than without," he explained. Alec brushed his index finger over the ring of muscles. Magnus closed his eyes and hummed. 

He opened him up slowly, enjoying all the sounds and reactions his finger elicited from Magnus. The omega was just so beautiful, relaxed and trusting. Alec peppered kisses on his face and his neck. He enjoyed being able to scent him, at least in the bedroom. He just smelled like everything he could ever wish for. _Love. Home. Mate._

He nibbled softly on Magnus' scent gland. The bond between them sang a song of promise, of opportunity, of eternity. Alec wanted this. All of this. All of Magnus.

One finger became two, became three. He discovered the sensitive spot inside that made Magnus' whole body stutter in delight. He wanted to see this again and again for the rest of his life.

"I'm ready," Magnus whispered hoarsely and Alec slowly pulled his fingers out of Magnus' wet hole. The omega slowly sat up and hovered over Alec. He kissed him long, deep, and slow. Alec moaned into the kiss, the feeling of Magnus' tongue inside of his mouth directly tied to his dick.

Magnus supported himself on Alec's hips. The grip was just on the right side of painful. He lowered himself on Alec's cock, slowly filling himself with his length until he was fully seated. 

Alec looked at him with wide-open eyes, holding his breath, trying not to move, but still pressing against his omega's strong grip. It felt so fucking good to be inside him, to be surrounded by Magnus, his love, his mate. He closed his eyes for a moment to take everything in, his emotions and his feelings, the tightness around and the weight on top of him. This was heaven.

Magnus looked down at him. Alec was truly an angel, so beautiful and innocent, yet so manly and strong. He moved his hands away from the hips and stroked lazily over Alec's stomach and his sides. He let himself sink down on his chest and kissed his alpha. He was filled, physically and emotionally. It felt right in a way it never had before.

When he was ready, he started to move. Slowly at first, little movements that made Alec moan and Magnus' heart rate rise. Magnus pressed his nose into Alec's neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent, _their_ scent. His movement became wider and faster, Alec meeting him in growing confidence. Magnus sat up, enjoying Alec's deep thrusts that deliciously rubbed over his prostate.

He felt himself ascending. It wouldn't take much longer and Alec seemed to be on the same path, moaning and breathing raggedly. Magnus pulled Alec up in a powerful move. The alpha snickered, the sound morphing into a moan immediately. 

He felt the tension rising with every upward thrust. Magnus was so tight and hot around him. Everything faded away. There was only Magnus and him, their physical connection and their pulsing bond.

"Bite me," Magnus gasped and Alec's lust-filled brain needed a moment to process the two words. When he understood, he thrust even deeper, targeting the omega's prostate dead on. 

"You first," he panted, leaving Magnus a little confused, but then delighted. Alphas claimed first. That's how it was meant to be. But Alec wasn't your ordinary alpha. And if Magnus had any doubts left, this would have been the moment to erase them all. 

He smiled, kissed him deeply, and lowered his head to his neck. He let his teeth sink into the flesh, tasting blood. A bolt went through Alec's heart, the blood bond kicking in on his side. Magnus licked over the fresh wound, while Alec still thrust up inside of him.

Magnus bared his neck and Alec nosed his scent gland before sinking his teeth into the flesh, claiming the omega as his. The bond clicked in Magnus' chest and another kind of magic pulsated through his veins. It was strange and familiar at the same time. 

He could feel Alec's arousal through the bond and Alec his. They fell over the edge at the same time. They held on tight to each other, riding on the waves of their orgasms. They were one, closer than they had ever been.

Tears ran over their faces, both overwhelmed by their highs and the bond pulsating through them. "Alpha," Magnus panted, "my alpha."

Alec brushed away the tears on Magnus' cheeks. "My beautiful omega. So perfect."

They laughed and they kissed, they cried and they held each other tight, not willing to let go of one another for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this chapter. Let me know in the comments.


	27. Omega talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is rather short. I'm struggling with a headache. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

"How are you doing, Daniel?" Magnus asked. The other man turned around from the stove and smiled at him tentatively.

"I can't quite believe what happened. I need to process all of this," he answered, stirring the stew. "I didn't lie when I told your friends that I didn't know if the kids were on his side or mine."

Magnus hummed in understanding and stepped closer, putting a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "You raised them well," he mused. "But why the lullaby? It was obviously brilliant, but why?"

Daniel chuckled softly. "I sing it to my babies every night and the younger ones always stay to listen. It is ... was our little bubble that he couldn't penetrate, couldn't poison. I hoped that they remembered who of their fathers loved them and who used them."

Magnus nodded and leant against the kitchen counter. It had been a close call today. If the kids hadn't helped him, everything would have gone up in flames.

Daniel's voice ripped him out of his thoughts. "How could you resist his alpha voice? Are you as old as him?"

Magnus shook his head no. "I can resist many an alpha, but still. Just three weeks ago, Enoch could have brought me to my knees." Daniel raised a questioning eyebrow. Magnus pulled on his scarf and revealed his mating bite.

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows. "But your friend, she's mated, too."

Magnus grinned with pride. "But not with a shadowhunter." Daniel's lips formed a silent 'oh'. "I could reach out to my alpha's strength through the bond when I felt my resistance crumble."

"He let you do that?" Daniel asked flabbergasted. "Enoch always blocked his side of the bond. For his own reasons I suppose."

"I am so sorry for what he did to you," Magnus nearly whispered.

"Don't be. It is what it is. But now the children and I are safe and he won't hurt anybody ever again."

Magnus took a deep breath. "How did it come that you are mated?" he asked carefully.

Daniel sighed. "I presented late, much to the dismay of my parents. I think you could say that they were ashamed of me, of my second gender. They hid me in the family mansion in Idris, took away my weapons and my stele. Usually, I was locked up in my room. But one day, my mother got all excited. I got a new suit and I was asked to join for dinner. It was odd, but ... it felt good. To be treated like a human being, you know." Magnus nodded sympathetically. 

"They introduced me to the Consul. He was an impressive alpha. Creeped me out from the first second I heard him. He used his alpha voice all the time, even for little things like asking for more wine. It was terrible. After dinner, they sent me back to my room. The next morning, I was told to pack my things and I had to leave with the Consul and his entourage. My mother hugged me, but my father didn't even say goodbye."

Magnus sighed. "Do you think they knew what would happen to you?" Daniel just shrugged his shoulders. 

A long silence grew between the two omegas. "He was rather kind in the beginning, you know. Enoch, I mean. He fed me better than my parents, what doesn't say much. But he gave me clothes and a home. I could walk around freely, even outside, up to the edge of the woods. He allowed me to build my very first nest, gave me scented things. Sometimes I ask myself if I wanted all of this, if deep down in my heart I _wanted_ to be his mate. I never tried to flee. I never protested when he ... took me."

Magnus walked closer again, soothingly brushing a hand over his forearm. "My dear, you did what you had to do to survive. It shows how strong you are, how resilient. Giving you the things you need isn't kindness, it's the very least one can expect. Your parents shouldn't have denied it and Enoch shouldn't have misused your basic needs to make you dependent on him." 

"I don't know," Daniel said quietly. "I just ... I let him mate me. I let him impregnate me. I just let him do whatever he wanted. I doubt that I am strong or resilient. And I was a bad role model for our children."

Magnus shook his head in disagreement. "Despite all the things Enoch forced you into, you were and are a wonderful father. I could see it in your children's eyes. They love you unconditionally." Daniel's eyes overflowed with tears. "It's over. Now you can live your life the way you want it to be."

"What about the bond? If I break it, will I survive it? Will I be mortal again? What if I don't break it? Will he still have power over me?"

"I don't know. But we will figure this out. First of all, you can learn to shut the flow between your side and his without breaking the bond. You don't need to decide everything right now. Counselling could help you find out what is best for you."

Daniel nodded. "We better get this stew on the table before the teenagers loot the storeroom." Both omegas laughed. "Thank you, Magnus. I am deeply indebted to you. How can I ever repay you for what you've done for us?"

"Become happy," Magnus answered.


	28. Rolling stones

Alec stared angrily at the screen. "He's dead." He moved his jaw from side to side and fell back into his armchair.

"That was most likely the case, Alec. The whole thing happened decades ago," Izzy tried to calm him. "Did he at least suffer?" Her look was stone-cold.

Alec shook his head no. "Died in his sleep, even got a fricking state funeral. We're working on this for so long and we still have nothing." He pressed his head in his hands.

"Alec, it's not that bad. We have the pills. And Enoch is in the Spiral Labyrinth. He will spill eventually."

Alec shook his head. "He's not talking, Izzy. He wants to see Daniel before giving evidence, but there is no way I let the bastard ever near him again. The poor guy suffered enough." He raked his hands through his hair.

He continued, "Besides, do you really think that the Clave would be interested in a downworlder witness? Especially one that will not leave the Spiral Labyrinth? It would be far too dangerous to bring him here for interrogation. No. We need to build this case without involving any downworlders, at least on paper."

Izzy nodded. "We can ask Noam and Daniel for written statements. And I can run the tests for the pill in our lab and request Magnus for an official consultation as the High Warlock. That's normal procedure when a case is related to magic."

Alec nodded. "I think we won't be able to avoid talking to people in Idris. We need people inside the Clave who support our investigation. I guess it's time to ask Dad to the table." Alec's stomach twisted at that thought, but his father was their best bet. He was well connected after all, even better than Maryse. He would consult her too though. The more allies the better.

* * *

Robert played nervously with his replica of the family ring. "I guess your mother talked to you?" he asked as neutral as he could muster.

Alec relished in the reverse of their roles for a short moment. He was sitting in his armchair residing behind the impressive desk and his father was on the couch he and his siblings had always sat on when they had gotten a scolding. "Yes, we talked and she told me about the divorce."

Richard shook his head in acknowledgement, avoiding to meet Alec's piercing gaze as he had done since his arrival. "I don't know what to say, Alec. I just couldn't help it. She's my true mate. We fought against our feelings for so long but we could just not not be together. We were drawn together, like magnets."

"Why didn't you break up with mum before being with your mate? You didn't need to cheat on her."

Robert nodded. "Yes, that was a big mistake. I was just so torn between family duty and her. I doubt that anyone can understand how difficult that is."

Alec chuckled with an edge of darkness to it. "Oh, ... I think I know a thing or two about that."

His father raised his head, furrowing his eyebrows. Alec turned slightly so that Robert could see his mating bite. "You ... who?"

"Magnus Bane," Alec answered, not hiding the warmth and pride towards his mate.

"The High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Robert looked at him dumbfounded. "He's your true mate? Are you sure that he did not put a spell on you?"

Alec rolled his eyes and sighed. "Really, Dad? He spelt a teenager he never met and then waited for years for the boy to grow up, become the Head of the Institute, and then again waited weeks for him to figure out that they are true mates? I don't think so."

"Maybe he wants to punish you for our doings as circle members."

Alec sighed. "Dad, no. Stop it! He _is_ my true mate. There is no doubt. We scent bonded by accident. That only happens with true mates. No spell could change that. I know you have reservations because he is a downworlder and a man. But that doesn't change anything. He is my mate and I love him."

Alec watched Robert open his mouth and close it again twice. His father recollected himself. "You're right. I apologise. I may need a bit to adjust, but that's my problem, not yours." He took a deep breath. "Congratulations to your mating, son. I hope you will find happiness with him. When will you two marry?"

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "Nephilim and warlock traditions are very different. It could be potentially dangerous to just use those. I contacted the Silent Brothers and Magnus asked one of his friends in the Spiral Labyrinth to find out more. If we can't make it work, we will do something like a mundane wedding. We'll see. But there are more pressing things at the moment."

Richard looked at him carefully. Nephilim celebrated their wedding either right before the bonding or shortly after. "Are you worried that the Clave will breathe down your neck when you make it official? You're already bonded and I will fight tooth and nail if anybody tries to replace you as the Head."

For the first time today Alec smiled at his father. "Thank you, Dad. I really appreciate that. To be honest, I'm not worried at all. I love my job but if it comes to the point that I need to decide, I will choose Magnus."

Robert nodded, but there was sadness glimmering in his eyes. "Let's hope that doesn't need to happen. But what is so important that you postpone your wedding?"

Alec told Robert everything they had uncovered. When his father paled, Alec knew that it hadn't been a mistake to let him in on the investigation.

"Alec, that's just awful. I see how our ways could lead to such an outcome. I won't pretend that I didn't find male omegas one of nature's mistakes. But my mate opened my eyes to so many misjudgements about omegas in general. I suppose I need to open up my mind even further. Killing pups just because they are of a certain gender is bad enough. Doing this blanketly and without permission - that's a whole different thing. I will do whatever I can to help you. This practise must be stopped."

"Thank you, Dad. I know I torpedoed you with a lot of new information today. Thank you for your help."

Robert stood up and walked to the door. Doorhandle in hand he turned around. "I may not really understand this ... gay thing. But I am really delighted that you found your mate. We nearly made the same mistake with you that we did ourselves. I'm glad that he found you before we married you off. Send Magnus my regards."

* * *

The next days were filled with the usual demon hunts and the extra work for the case they were building. Izzy was busy in the lab. Alec and Magnus had long talks with Daniel and collected the testimony from Noam. Meanwhile, Jace kept the Institute running. 

Robert kept his word and pulled the strings to get them an appointment with the Inquisitor. At first, Alec had been uneasy about talking with such a high-ranking official of the Clave. But then his father had told him Imogen's story and her deeply engrained hatred for the Morgenstern family.

Alec stepped into the Inquisitor's office, files in hand. Imogen was finishing some paperwork, not looking up, just motioning Alec to sit down. He had met her before. She was the first beta in this position and had the reputation of being rigorous and following the law to the letter, keeping emotions out as a good shadowhunter was meant to do.

She set down her pen and looked up at Alec. She frowned, scanning the man intensively. "Mr Lightwood. What can I do for you?" she asked and Alec wasn't quite sure if her voice held annoyance or hostility.

He cleared his throat. "Inquisitor, thank you for making time for me. We found disturbing abnormalities regarding the birth of male omegas in the Nephilim population. Their birth rate declined rapidly in the last decades and is most likely under one per cent at the moment."

He watched Imogen's face. It gave nothing away. He continued, "We found witnesses whose stories point to experiments that were conducted by Oskar Morgenstern." For a second signs of pain flashed over the Inquisitor's face just to be replaced by an emotionless mask again.

"We couldn't work out the details _yet_ , but we know that with the help of magic a pill was created that aborts male omegas in utero. These pills are given to all pregnant women as vitamin pills." He handed her the reports, Izzy's on top. "Everything points to a broad attempt to eradicate male omega Nephilim."

Imogen studied the papers. Her eyes fell on Daniel's report and widened when she read the Consul's name. She scanned Noam's report next. "A shadowhunter was harmed for the experiments?"

Alec shifted around on his chair. "Yes," he said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Many downworlders had been harmed, but Imogen just ignored them.

"As the Inquisitor, it is my duty to investigate Nephilim who may have broken the Covenant. But Morgenstern is dead, so is the Consul," she stated matter-of-factly. 

Alec had known that this would be the biggest obstacle, but he was prepared. "This is right. But they can't have done this on their own. There must have been more people involved. Besides, aborting foetuses after the first trimester is against the law unless there are medical complications. The gender of a baby isn't a complication, Inquisitor. It's what the creator decided them to be."

Imogen shook her head slowly up and down. She looked like being deep in thoughts. Alec hoped she would already plan the next steps. He was right. "Thank you, Mr Lightwood, for bringing this to my attention. I will organise a team to look into this case. I will keep you updated. Please, send us the contact details of all witnesses and keep yourself and everyone involved in the investigation available for future questioning."

Alec nodded. "Thank you, Inquisitor." Alec left her office. When the door closed behind him, he took a deep breath. He had set the ball rolling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


	29. Long hours

Alec buried his face in Magnus' neck. "It's out of our hands now," he mumbled into the warm skin. "I just hope that they find those who are responsible and give them a severe sentence."

Magnus hummed his approval. Alec propped up his head. "Could we invite Simon and Raphael, and Cat and Bram for a private slash professional dinner?" 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "But of course, love. What do you have in mind topic-wise?"

Alec sat up on the sofa. "I went through the regulations regarding omegas in active shadowhunter duty. There isn't much basis for keeping them from the institutes. It's not even part of the Covenant. Most of what's keeping them away is tradition, nothing more. There are a few directives in place, but those can be overruled rather easily. As the Head, I can do that for the New York Institute if I give good reasons and prepare a proper protocol. I wanted to talk with you and the others about the things I need to take into account when I invite omegas of all genders to work in my institute. I mean, regarding safety, health care, discrimination procedures, and such." 

Magnus smiled proudly at his mate. You could hear Alec's passion in every word. 

"There is stigma keeping omegas from active duty and that's just not fair. When I was in Alicante, I met with Aline, a childhood friend of mine. She was devastated when she presented as an omega. I told her about the changes I wanna make and I already had her application on my desk this morning. She will be a great shadowhunter." 

Alec smiled softly. "She kicked my butt more than once when we were training together in the past. And she's a strategic thinker. She'd be an asset on so many levels."

"Maybe we should invite her to the dinner as well. She can bring the Nephilim perspective to the table. Does she have a partner? They could come, too," Magnus suggested.

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "She was a bit cryptic about that, but I can ask her." He pressed a kiss on Magnus' lips. "Thank you for your encouragement and support."

* * *

Cat put her hand on Alec's shoulder. He was slicing the bread to accompany the starters. They smiled at each other.

"Hey, how are you?" Alec asked. She stole a piece of baguette and hummed happily. "Did you find time to talk to Tessa?" he asked.

"Mmh. She checked your idea and she thinks it will work." Alec beamed at her. "Your magic is different from Magnus'. But the bond should even it out. It's like the way he can feel your runes when they are active and you can feel it in your hands when he uses his magic. It doesn't change or tamper with your abilities, it's just an extra sensation."

"Oh, Cat, I can't wait to marry him," Alec sighed. "It's stupid as we have all eternity in front of us. And still. I want the whole world to know."

Catarina smiled. "I'm pretty sure he feels the same, Alec."

Magnus popped his head through the kitchen door. "I felt two Nephilim walking through my wards. I guess it's Aline and her better half. Do you want to open the door for them, darling?" Alec nodded and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm coming in a second, Alexander," Magnus called after him.

Alec welcomed the two, grinning from one ear to the other. "Alec, this is my girlfriend Helen Blackthorn. Helen, this is Alec Lightwood, mate of the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Aline snickered while the two were shaking hands. 

"Yes, I'm only the Head of the New York Institute," Alec said as lamely as possible. He turned to Magnus who had arrived to welcome the guests. "But I got lucky. I mated up," he grinned and pressed a kiss on Magnus' temple.

* * *

The discussion at the dinner table was vivid. Alec listened mostly in silence, only asking questions here and there. Simon offered to send him the vampire's protocol. It would be easier and quicker to work from that than to create something out of thin air.

"Will we have to wear scent blockers?" Aline asked. Those had never been necessary before with only alphas and betas working at the institute. "Omegas are obligated to wear them in school," she explained. Everyone at the table looked at her in disbelief.

"That doesn't sound fair. Why only omegas?" Alec pondered. "But they may be beneficial for everybody. Cat, are there any downsides to using them?" he asked.

"Blockers can be useful _short-term_ in the days preceding rut or heat. But otherwise, I wouldn't advise to use them regularly. They lower the ability to scent others and the mixture of natural alpha and omega scents usually improves the work climate. We had very good results in our hospital when we made this change. Obviously, there can be medical reasons for using blockers daily or in certain circumstances, but these are rare. And those are independent of the second gender. Your schools should change that. It's a terrible way to deal with that." She shuddered.

Aline nodded. "My mother is working on that," she explained. "But it's not that easy with all the reactionary members of the Clave."

Cat cringed. "I can give you studies, if you need them, to argue your case." Aline nodded thankfully. Cat turned back to Alec. "If you like, I could take a look into the kind of hormonal contraceptives your people are using. Some affect the scent and the scenting ability, others don't."

"Thank you, Cat. That sounds like a good plan. We can work out the details later."

* * *

Magnus found Alec asleep on the couch, the work tablet's screen faintly glowing in the dark. The shadowhunter had been working day and night for weeks now. He dealt with the daily tasks plus the extra load from the Inquisitor's office.

He had been announced an external agent on the case to make the bureaucracy easier on the Inquisitor's side. But that meant he had to keep up to date with all the records of interrogations. Still, seeing the progress they made in Idris filled him with gratification. Soon enough there would be arrests and court proceedings. He was sure of that.

In addition, Aline had become his official gender equality officer. They worked closely together to blaze the trail for omegas in active duty. Word of mouth let more and more applications arrive. That was extra work Alec was more than keen to deal with. He couldn't wait to see the change happening.

But all this work had a hefty price tag named exhaustion attached to it. Magnus sighed and took the tablet out of Alec's hand, changing both their clothes into sleepwear with a flick of his hand. He walked into their bedroom - _their_ because Alec came back to the loft every night without exception.

Magnus let himself sink into the mattress. He created a short distance portal that didn't need the traveller's consciousness and conjured Alec's sleeping body into his arms. "Sleep well, my love," he whispered into the unruly hair of his mate. He pressed a soft kiss to his temple before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who needs a bit of fluff now? I think I do.


	30. Alba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec deserves a break and Magnus more time with his mate.

Alec startled up and jumped out of the bed, his tired eyes trying to adjust to the rays of sunlight that were creeping through the curtains. What time was it? "Magnus!?" he shouted through the loft, already grabbing his jeans and a fresh shirt. He was pretty sure that he had overslept.

"Yes, my love," Magnus chirped from the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?"

Alec nearly fell, trying to move to his mate and pulling up his jeans at the same time; only his shadowhunter grace saved him. "Sorry, I'm late. Gotta go," he said hastily, pressing a kiss on Magnus' cheek.

"You're not going anywhere unless I allow it," the warlock said and pulled him into a deep kiss. Alec melted into him, his body becoming pliant under the touch of his mate.

When their lips parted the alpha smiled, his eyes still closed. "I wish I could stay, babe. But I can't. Aline and I need to finish the guide for the staff today, reports are piling up on my desk, and I really need to get in some training. I know you like my love handles, but I really do not feel comfortable with myself anymore. You feed me up with your delicious cooking and the sweets you conjure from all around the world."

Magnus caressed his cheeks. "You're working way too much and I'm not the only one thinking that, Alexander. I called Izzy this morning. She and Jace will deal with the reports. And yesterday you said yourself that the guide only needs proof-reading at this point. Aline is more than capable to do this on her own. The next 24 hours, my love, you're mine. We can Netflix and chill or we can make a delightful trip. Whatever you want. We'll do it."

For a moment Alec's mind went blank. He was so used to to-do lists, appointments, and the mountains of work sitting on his desk that the prospect of having a day off made him a little dizzy. But Magnus' warm hands on his still bare torso anchored him enough to focus again. Resistance was futile. He knew his mate and his siblings too well. So he settled on a whispered 'Thank you' instead.

"You're welcome, darling. What is it you want to do?" Magnus waited patiently while Alec scanned through the myriad of possibilities.

A smile grew on Alec's lips. "Whatever I want? Even overseas?" He had never asked Magnus to take him anywhere outside of New York unless it was for their investigation. Magnus knew that the alpha worried to make him feel exploited. He had hoped that Alec would let go of this misconception much earlier. The omega's hands twitched in a thrill of anticipation. What would Alec choose?

"Ever since you told me about it, I wanted to have an afternoon tea with you. Due to the time difference, this might be possible, right?" Magnus nodded. He was all smiles. But Alec wrinkled his brow and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "That means going to a city, right?" Magnus nodded. "If I'm being honest, I would like to be somewhere with not too many people. I just wanna enjoy the time with you. And I would still like to get some exercise, maybe in the fresh air. Sorry, I don't make any sense."

Magnus looked at him warmly. "You make perfect sense, Alexander. And I think I have a solution to your wishes. Do you trust me?"

"More than anybody else in the world," Alec blurted out and Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay. Just as much as I trust Izzy and Jace. But none of them knows my insecurities and my vulnerability like you. I trust you with my heart, body, and soul." He raised Magnus' hands with his own and pressed a kiss on each. Now it was Magnus' turn to melt into the simple touch. He leant forward and gave Alec a lingering kiss.

"Shower! And then sturdy shoes, a jacket, and we're ready to leave," the omega announced after breaking the kiss and Alec beamed at him. His stomach made a somersault, a good one though.

* * *

Magnus opened the portal and they stepped through it. They landed on a promenade. The sandy beach opened the view to a firth. Sea birds screeched above them, the sun's soft beams mingled with the salty breeze.

"Where are we?" Alec asked.

"Portobello beach," Magnus explained.

Two old ladies walked by, speaking loud, seemingly hard of hearing. Alec frowned. "But people are talking English. This isn't Italy, is it?"

Magnus let out a guffaw. "No. We are in Edinburgh, Scotland. But we are away from the tourist spots. It's not overcrowded here. I thought it a good place to have our afternoon tea. There's a _wonderful_ little place called Mimi's bakehouse that offers afternoon and cream tea boxes. I thought I conjure one here and we can eat them sitting at the beach."

Alec gave him a reserved smile. "Would it be okay if we sat on top of the promenade wall? I don't like sand in my shoes," he asked. Magnus snickered, sat down, and swung his legs over the balustrade to the water-facing side of the wall. Alec did the same and a box appeared next to him. "Did you pay for that?" Alec asked sceptically.

"But of course, Alexander. I ordered them online while you were taking your shower. I don't steal things." He winked at his mate and opened the bottle of prosecco, filling two flutes with the sparkling wine. He raised his glass to Alec. "To us," he said.

"To us," the other man answered. After taking a sip he looked at the remaining content of the box. They started with the assortment of little sandwiches. Magnus' favourite was the honey roast ham with wholegrain mustard, Alec prefered the one with cheddar and onion chutney. After finishing the sandwiches they tried the scones with clotted cream and jam. They both were stuffed at the end of their feast.

"What about a little hike? We can eat the sausage rolls and the baked goods later," Magnus suggested. Alec nodded in agreement. "You said you wanted to avoid too many people and get some exercise. Would you like to explore a little bit of Scotland's beauty?" Magnus asked.

Alec's eyes sparkled. "Where do we go?" he inquired, his voice full of excitement.

"You'll see," Magnus answered cryptically. He conjured a rucksack for the food and a bottle of water for each of them. Then he opened a portal and reached for Alec's hand.

They stepped onto a gravel path surrounded by high trees. The sky above them was flecked with little clouds. Still holding hands Magnus led them through the old forest, only letting go of Alec to open a wooden gate. The path narrowed more and more. Leaving the trees behind, grass, moss, heather, and thistles lined the path. Big rocks blocked their view when they steadily made their way uphill.

It was not a strenuous hike but both felt the unfamiliar strain of a slick and bumpy path underneath them. New York was all tar and processed stone. This was nature barely tamed and it felt exhilarating.

The path became narrower and they had to walk behind one another. Alec admired Magnus' beautiful form in front of him, his muscles' working visible under his tight clothes. The alpha took a few strides and swirled his omega around, pressing their bodies flush until Magnus' rear was hitting the ledge that skirted one side of the path.

The warlock smirked into the kiss, daring Alec to kiss the grin off his lips until he finally surrendered. After a long moment, he gasped for air and leant his forehead against Alec's. "What have I done to deserve this?" Magnus asked smiling.

"Just being your wonderful, usual self," Alec said, caressing his face. "It's beautiful here."

Magnus gave him a beaming smile. "You haven't seen the half of it, Alexander," he murmured and led his alpha back to the path. They resumed walking and caught a glimpse of a body of standing water here and there. But the view was still blocked most of the time, green and brown soaking all of their senses.

They half climbed between two rocks when Magnus turned around, looking down at Alec who was a few steps behind and below him. The bottleneck was higher than Alec.

Magnus had stopped at the most narrow point. "Still trust me?" the omega asked and Alec nodded with a wide smile. "Close your eyes then. I'll guide you. Just take little steps. It's not far." Magnus took both of his hands and slowly led Alec a few steps further upwards. Then the ground underneath Alec's feet became flat, the gravel giving way to soft grass and moss underneath his boots.

He felt Magnus stop and suddenly his soft lips on his own, the omega's tongue playfully sliding inside his mouth. Kissing Magnus always made the rest of the world disappear, the sensation of their joined mouths and the touch of their hands the only thing left that really mattered.

Magnus slowed down their kiss, his lips still ghosting over Alec's. Both were breathing heavily and the shadowhunter could feel his mate's smile hover in front of his own. Then Magnus took a step aside and whispered. "Open your eyes."

The light first blinded him and he could only see blotches of colour. The familiar green and brown was joint by blue that slowly grew to a loch beneath them, the sunbeams painting all different shades into the calm water. Highland cows grazed on the hillside that opened up to the most beautiful landscape Alec had ever seen, all rolling hills and deep blue water under a light blue sky.

His face asked the question, but no sound escaped his mouth, too overwhelmed to form the words. "It's Loch Lomond," Magnus explained in a low voice. He didn't want to take away from the magic this place held.

Alec's eyes widened. "Like the song?" he whispered and Magnus nodded.

" _By yon bonnie banks and by yon bonnie braes,  
Where the sun shines bright on Loch Lomond.  
Where me and my true love were ever wont to gae,  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond,"_ he recited. "Such a beautiful song and so sad."

"Why sad?" Alec asked.

"Because it tells the story of two men who fought in the second Jacobite rising. One comes back home alive on the high road over the hills, the other dead through the netherworld. The Scots always found their very own way to deal with the hardship of their people. I always admired them for their strength and stubbornness, but most of all for their kindness. I never met a Scot not welcoming me in their midst."

Alec knew that there had to be an untold story behind Magnus' watery eyes. But this wasn't the time to ask. Instead, he pulled him into his arms, Magnus' back nestled to his chest. He scented his mate. Outdoors with no people around them he was able to get a little whiff of him. Although his scent had an edge of sadness to it, it was mainly that of a content omega. Alec sighed in relief.

They looked at the scenery beneath them for a long time. A wind got up and grey clouds blocked the sun. Magnus shivered when the rain started to fall. "Let's go home," Alec murmured in his ear, pulling the omega even closer.

"Just one more minute," Magnus answered. "It's just a bit of liquid sunshine and my make-up is waterproof." Alec grinned down at him.

"Okay," he spoke into Magnus' skin. "But only if we warm up in the bathtub afterwards."

"Who am I to deny such a request?" the omega smiled. "Your wish is my command."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so homesick for Scotland. 💙🤍💙
> 
> I hope you enjoyed our couple's first get away.
> 
> If you don't know the song, check out this [classically slow](https://youtu.be/cuqSN_YQeD4) or [this live version.](https://youtu.be/1H310L7o5gs)


	31. Ramifications

**Six months later**

"How did your search start, Mr Lightwood?" the defender asked. Only a few months ago this question would have made Alec squirming on his chair. He knew what the man was doing. He wanted to discredit him in a thinly veiled attack. If you don't have valid arguments, throw dirt at your opponent and hope for something to stick. But Alec wasn't in the closet anymore and the repercussions had been negligible. He knew that he was privileged. His family name protected him as much as the fact that Magnus was his true mate. Only a handful of people had dared to question their union out loud.

"I was looking for a mate. As you may know, I am gay," Alec answered. Murmur welled up on the balcony. "When I realised that there were nearly no male omega shadowhunters, I knew that something was wrong."

He had guessed right. The defender twisted his mouth. Still, the man tried to drive his point home, most likely for the conservative members of the Clave. "Omegas are known to be hormone-driven and male omegas are an abomination. Why would you search for such a mate?"

Alec was boiling inside but he tried to keep his anger out of his voice. "You are misled with your first assumption as much as with your second. The New York Institute is welcoming more and more omega shadowhunters. Our successes speak for themselves. We have a better work environment, the aggression level has declined sharply, there are fewer applications for transfer, and we have the best numbers regarding the outcome. New York is the safest city in the world concerning demon attacks and violations against the Accords. We found that alphas and omegas complement one another, even out each other's weak spots. We only send out mixed teams now and the results are amazing as you might have seen in the records that we submitted to the Clave."

The defender's mouth twisted again. Alec leant back. He wouldn't surrender to such open bigotry. "You might understand that it is hard to believe such developments when the man who propounds them is mated to a male omega, a downworlder even. Why should the Clave trust you in any matter?"

Alec gave him a bright smile that obviously unsettled the man. "A, because the numbers are speaking for themselves. B, my mating status only proves the point that male omegas aren't an 'abomination'. I met my _true mate_ , chosen by the divine authority. The Clave can't ignore the entheal scheme. Male omegas are part of the plan of creation, people with same-sex attraction are part of the plan of creation."

The defender's voice was like poison. "You have to say that to defend your circumstances."

Alec suppressed a snicker. "My _circumstances_ don't need to be defended. Besides, this trial isn't about me, or LGBTQ+ shadowhunters. It's about killed pups, about an organised attack against a certain part of the population, and a systematic violation of the Covenant. The law is the law."

* * *

"I'm so proud of you, Alec," Izzy said, holding her brother tight. "You owned that homophobic, sexist excuse for a Nephilim."

Alec chuckled darkly. "Yes, but that was easy by way of comparison. I fear what he will do to Noam and Daniel." His heart hurt just thinking about the two men going into the witness box.

Izzy squeezed his arm. "They both are strong and well prepared. They are not alone in this. They will get through it and then heads will roll. I'm sure of it."

"From your mouth to God's ears!" Alec exclaimed.

"I think they are listening," she smiled.

* * *

Izzy ended up being right. The process was long but successful. In the end, the pills were banned and the surviving perpetrators convicted. Some were able to make deals with the Clave though. That didn't sit right with Alec. But everyone involved in the conspiracy lost their positions and their seats in the Clave, a few were even deruned.

A new movement of omega rights activists was kickstarted by the process and more and more members of the Clave revisited their assumptions when they saw Alec's successful institute. Everybody knew that change wouldn't come overnight, but the younger generation was shaping their own future now.

Soon enough Aline became the Clave's first equal opportunities officer and more and more institutes opened up to omegas, not only as warriors but also as leaders.

The rate of miscarriages sank. It was obvious that in a decade more male omegas would present. 

There was resistance to fight nonetheless. Some preconceptions died hard. But with some powerful allies on their side - Imogen, Jia, Maryse, and Robert included - change was coming faster than Alec had expected.

* * *

**Two years later**

They were standing on their balcony, leaning at the balustrade, and nursing their respective cocktails, enjoying the first warm day of spring. Magnus realised that Alec had gazed at him for a long time. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked, amusement waving around his lips.

Alec smiled. "No. You just make me speechless. Even after all this time, I can't process that I will spend the rest of my eternal life with you. I am one lucky bastard."

Magnus chuckled. "So am I, Alexander." He pressed a soft kiss on his alpha's lips. Alec pulled him into a tight hug, pressing their foreheads together.

"Do you remember when I told you that I wanted to call you my husband one day?" the shadowhunter asked.

Magnus raised a questioning eyebrow. They hadn't talked about their wedding plans for years now. Work, the court proceedings, their new jobs, and everyday life had pushed their plans onto the back burner. In weak moments Magnus had asked himself if it was Alec's way to keep their mating under the radar. He knew that this was nonsense. It was common knowledge that they were mated. They didn't exactly keep a low profile with their respective positions.

They couldn't marry officially anyway as the Clave wouldn't accept a same-sex marriage and as much as he trusted Alec's will to work on his own biases, at his core his alpha was a traditional man.

"I haven't told you the good news. Aline proposed to Helen today. They will have a summer wedding," Alec said nonchalantly as if these words wouldn't give Magnus emotional whiplash.

"Wow! Who will do the ceremony?" the omega asked.

"Brother Jeremiah", Alec answered, barely suppressing a smile forming on his lips. Magnus' mouth opened and stayed agape. "What? Did I render you speechless?" Alec asked, grinningly biting his lower lip. "Oh, right. I didn't tell you that yesterday the Clave passed legislation for equal marriage rights for all first and second genders."

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" Magnus scolded half-heartedly.

"Mmh, that doesn't sound right, does it?" Magnus knitted his eyebrows and Alec wiggled his. "What do you prefer, Mr High Warlock of Alicante? Alexander Gideon Bane-Lightwood or Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane?"

"You ... what!?" Magnus' usual eloquent self was obviously on vacation as he wasn't able to form a coherent thought or sentence.

"After our wedding. I know it's a mouthful, but I want to carry your name. Unless you don't want to. Marry me, that is."

Magnus chuckled. "How could I not?" He pulled his mate into his arms and kissed the alpha senseless. "I want us both to have the same name. I think our pups will appreciate to not spell it out twice on every form for their entire lives." He soaked in Alec's delight. "Lightwood-Bane is more melodic. I think that's what we should go for."

"Mmh, my husband Magnus Lightwood-Bane. That sounds quite right," Alec murmured and pressed a kiss on his omega's mating bite.

Magnus beamed at him. "What do you think about a spring wedding, my love?" he asked.

"I don't want to wait a whole year," Alec protested.

Magnus snickered. "That's not what I was proposing," the warlock said and gave his mate a wink. _Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is slowly coming to an end. I think two more chapters are waiting to be written. None tomorrow though. But you can expect some fluffy fluff on Tuesday. 😊


	32. Wedding countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that this is so short. I'm still recovering from my Yom Kippur fast and all my children are sick today. 😭 But I promised Tuesday fluff and I keep my word. At least halfway. More's coming up in the next chapter.

Magnus was a genius. Alec knew that. Magnus was also a brilliant party planner. Alec knew that, too. What he didn't know was that his fiancé was a wedding planner par excellence on top of this.

He bombarded Alec with a million questions about locations, cake, ice sculptures, suits, guest lists, seating plans, and music until his head was spinning. Then there was the ceremony itself that needed meticulous planning. There would be different kinds of magic involved and who wanted to end up with burning hair or chilblains or worse? Noone, of course. 

Alec loved Magnus. He also thought that Magnus was a little bit crazy about all the little details. But his mate had fun and that's why Alec went with all his ideas, no matter if big or small. He just wanted to marry Magnus and if there had to be an ocean of sambac jasmine blossoms to make his omega happy, so be it.

* * *

"What?" Alec's sleep rough voice was muffled by the pillow he spoke into.

"Just looking at my beautiful soon-to-be-husband," Magnus answered softly. 

Alec turned on his back and sloppily smiled up to his mate who was sitting next to him on their bed. "It's 6.30 am on your wedding day, Magnus. Why are you already dressed?"

Magnus smiled. "Just couldn't wait for this day to start." He brushed his hand over Alec's arm and leant down for a kiss. He ran his hand through Alec's unruly hair. "I never thought that I would find someone who loves me as you do. I never thought that I'd meet an alpha with such a gentle soul, that anybody would want to stay for the long run. And not in my wildest dreams I had imagined that anybody would turn his world upside down just to be with me. I don't know if I will ever find the words to make you understand how grateful I am that you are in my life."

Alec sat up and pulled Magnus into his lap. "You are the most beautiful, generous, and wise man I know. You're witty and kind and I feel honoured that you chose me to spend the rest of your life with. You deserve the world and I will do everything in my power to make you happy." He let his thumbs run tenderly over Magnus' cheekbones, over his neck to his back and pulled him into a deep kiss. He would never get tired of this.

"Time to make out a little, soon-to-be-husband?" Alec wiggled his eyebrow.

"With you? Always," Magnus answered. 

"I'll remember that," Alec spoke into his mate's lips.

* * *

"Nervous, hermano?" Alec stopped his critical look in the mirror and turned to his sister who was standing at the door to his changing room. Magnus had outdone himself choosing her golden dress.

"You look incredible," Alec complimented her.

"Well, I am beautiful and your mate has immaculate taste," she snickered. "Did you expect anything else? You don't look too bad yourself."

Alec turned back to the mirror. His tux was in his beloved black. He had dreaded the white-golden jacket he had seen at way too many shadowhunter weddings. But Magnus not only wanted him to look good but also to feel good on his wedding day. Still, tradition was important and not only for the centuries-old warlock. The shadowhunter wedding colour appeared as subtle embroidery on his waistcoat, the bow tie, and the pocket square. Alec had to admit that he looked good for once.

Izzy smoothed out the nonexistent creases on Alec's shoulders. "I am so happy for you two. You're really #couplegoals."

Alec snorted ungainly. "What? The I-don't-kill-you-although-you-ruined-my-favourite-carpet-with-demon-ichor-for-the-umpteenth-time part?"

Izzy smiled. "No, the I-will-literally-love-you-'til-the-end-of-time part," she said.

Alec's face warmed at that thought. "Yeah, and isn't that daunting and wonderful?"

* * *

"What is the most important thing today?" Cat asked softly.

"Marrying Alexander," Magnus sighed, "but ..."

"No buts. You planned everything perfectly, my friend," she tried to soothe the other omega.

"What if he hates it? What if I went overboard?"

"No ifs either. Magnus, he will love every little bit. If anyone can handle you and your overboarding, it's Alec Lightwood. That man is perfect for you as you are perfect for him and you know that. It could pour in the middle of the ceremony, the violin player could vomit into the decoration, vampires and werewolves could start a fight, and it still would be the wedding of the century and you a very happily married warlock afterwards."

She embraced him from behind. "You look beautiful, my dear."

"Not too sparkly?"

Catarina raised an eyebrow. "Is there a way for you to be too sparkly?"

"I don't want to embarrass Alexander in front of the Clave. You know how stiff and starchy those people are." He sent an uncertain look to his friend.

Cat sighed. "A, Alec is marrying you today, not the Clave. And he loves you just the way you are - glitter and all. B, they made you the first Warlock of Alicante. I doubt you can shock them anymore. But I'm curious. Why did you choose white for your tux?"

"My alpha and I, we are so contrary to each other and still, we fit perfectly. It's a yin and yang thing I suppose." Cat hummed in agreement. 

"Good. Because nobody will believe that you are a virgin bride."

Magnus laughed until tears started to roll. "Cat, you're lucky that I put a preservation spell on my make-up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


	33. The ceremony

When Alec saw Magnus he felt like all the air in his lungs had evaporated. His mate was a sight to behold. White tux with silver embroidery and rhinestones, his hair glittering in the afternoon sun, his eyes sparkling and shiny. He wore Alec's first mating gift and a smile that split his face in half. Magnus was always beautiful but today he radiated. Alec pulled in some much-needed air. He felt like fainting. He knew this man for three years and still, he took his breath away.

When Magnus saw Alec his heart skipped a beat or two. His mate was a sight to behold. Dark, tall, and handsome as usual, but something about the tux made him even more beautiful. Magnus was nearly sad that Alec's hair was behaving just this once. But he would take care of that later. Now he soaked in the man who had found his broken heart and didn't try to fix it, but took him the way he was and loved him nonetheless or maybe even because of it. Happy about their decision to walk to the altar together he hastened to get to his mate who stood glued to the spot.

Magnus' footsteps echoed in the light-flooded hallway of the hunting château. When he reached Alec, they were just standing there, holding hands and sharing smiles, both too overwhelmed to find words to express their feelings. Cat's and Izzy's snickering pulled them out of their trance.

The ladies waited at the door for them, bouquets in hand. "Are you ready, darling?" Magnus found his voice again. Alec took a last look through the window that gave him a good view at the huge patio where their guests were seated, family and friends just as representatives from all species of the shadow world. Under a palatial baldaquin their best men Raphael and Jace were waiting. The canopy looked beautiful like straught out of the tales of _Arabian Nights_ , giving no expression that it had only been included to keep Raphael from burning. Alec caught a glimpse of their celebrant too, his red tunicle a perfect contrast to his green skin. Alex nodded. He was ready.

Cat motioned the chamber orchestra to start playing. Bach's [_Air on a G string_](https://open.spotify.com/track/0mD1a7haZKdX9I0oPywrMb?si=hAUg8d-kQQqhkY-p2cgARw) travelled to the sky. The matrons of honour walked solemnly to the altar and took their places on either side. When all eyes zoomed on the grooms, Alec held Magnus' hand tight as if it were the anchor to keep him from floating away. Maybe it was. Too many unknown faces turned to him. This was his wedding and he didn't know half of the guests. _Damn it._ Alec's old fear turned its ugly face. Magnus squeezed his hand and whispered in his ear, "Just focus on our family and friends, darling. Just focus on us."

Alec nodded, still fighting the edge of a panic attack. But Raphael's grin pulled him away from it. Alec huffed out a laugh and breathed in deeply when they stepped up to the dais. He gave a smile to everyone up there and then all he saw was Magnus who beamed at him with pride and joy. Another deep breath and Alec let go of the last pieces of nervousness. 

With a last warm look at his friend Ragnor began the ceremony. "Dear relatives, friends, acquaintances, fellows, and representatives. We are gathered here today to witness those two men entering into the bond of marriage. They want to substantiate their bond with gifts, vows, and marks."

He waved his hands, indicating that the time for exchanging the gifts had come. Magnus and Alec had decided to go for the mundane tradition of wedding bands. The rings were rather simple for Magnus' standard and not too flamboyant for Alec. They were made of silver wires woven into an intricate Celtic pattern. Magnus knew that this would be the only ring that he would never cast off for the rest of his life.

"Now we come to the exchange of the vows," Ragnor said and both grooms swallowed hard. 

Magnus started, his voice warm yet firm. He had promised himself not to sob through his vow. "Alexander, strange as it may seem, you are _not_ the man of my dreams. No reverie could hold a candle to the man who stumbled into my life, pulling down all the walls I had built around my heart. I never thought possible what we have - love, trust, and amity. Eternity once was like a punishment, now it is a gift. I get to love you for the rest of my life. I promise to care for you, to be your friend, to be your lover, to be the shoulder to lean on, and the ear to listen. 

"I, Magnus Bane, take you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward."

A single tear ran down on Alec's cheeks. Magnus tenderly brushed it away and waited for his mate to collect himself. Alec chuckled softly. "Magnus, you _are_ the man of my dreams. The dreams I never dared to dream until you came into my life. You made me brave and showed me that true strength has nothing to do with who we are born to be, but who we want to be. Through loving me you showed me that I was worthy of love, worthy of happiness. And I will be forever grateful that you made my life colourful and sparkling. You light up the darkest days. You are my rock and my island of peace.

"I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, take you, Magnus Bane, to be my husband, my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the person you will become, and falling in love a little more each day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

Alec's face was coloured in a delicious pink, his eyes glassy but sealed. Magnus' cheeks were damp and he didn't care one bit. They leant in to kiss each other but Ragnor gave them a stern look and tutted. The wedding guests chuckled, so did the grooms.

Ragnor pronounced, "Now it is time for Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane to mark each other with the Wedded Union rune. A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart." Some of the guests started to whisper. Everybody knew that downworlders couldn't be runed. The stele activated the angelic magic the shadowhunters possessed. If you didn't have angelic blood, the effects would be unpredictable.

Magnus took Alec's stele and drew the rune on his wrist. He had practised with Clary for hours, drawing the wedding rune on paper and other runes on her forearm. He had been worried to mess it up like an untalented tattooist. But Alec smiled at him. The rune was perfect.

Now it was Alec's turn. This part had caused them quite a headache. How could they replicate what Magnus had just done? Tessa in the first row smiled proudly at them when Ragnor handed Alec a bowl with a sticky liquid, the potion she had prepared for them. The shadowhunter dipped his forefinger into the bowl and drew the rune on Magnus' wrist. He had brushed it into his mate's skin so many times when Magnus had fallen asleep next to him, still, his hand was a little shaky now that it counted.

When Alec had finished, the warlock closed his eyes and concentrated on the potion on his skin, calling his magic to settle underneath it just like Alec's stele had called his angel blood's magic to form his rune. Magnus smiled when he saw that their plan had worked. Different to Alec's dark rune Magnus' shimmered blue. A fitting wedding rune for a glittery warlock, the omega thought.

Ragnor took their hands and put them on each other's forearms, their runes pressed together, more gentle than Alec had expected this step to be. The men recited lines from the Song of Solomon:

"Place me like a seal over your heart,  
like a seal on your arm.  
For love is as strong as death,  
its passion as enduring as the grave.  
Love flashes like fire,  
the brightest kind of flame.  
Many waters cannot quench love,  
nor can rivers drown it."

Ragnor draped his stole around their hands and put his own hands around theirs. He chanted in an old demonic language the blessings of the warlock traditions. Magnus started to well up. He had never thought to hear these words spoken over him. He let the emotions wash over his whole being. This was real. This was tangible. Alec was his, forever.

Ragnor untangled the stole and addressed the couple in front of him with the words of Rumi's _This marriage_.

"May these nuptials be blessed for you  
May this marriage be blessed for you  
May it be ever like milk and sugar  
This marriage like wine and halvah  
May this marriage be blessed with leaves and fruits like the date tree  
May this marriage be laughing forever, today, tomorrow, like the houris of paradise  
May this marriage be the sign of compassion and the approval of happiness here and hereafter."

Magnus and Alec smiled at each other, their love floating freely through the space between them.

"Throughout this ceremony, the grooms have vowed, in our presence, to be loyal and loving towards each other. They have formalized the existence of the bond between them with words spoken and with the giving and receiving of rings and marks.

"By the authority of the Spiral Labyrinth and the Clave, I declare that Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane and Magnus Lightwood-Bane are now spouses for life, according to the law of their people."

Ragnor cocked an eyebrow, a small smile on his lips. " _Now_ you may kiss the groom." The two men laughed into their first kiss as a married couple. A hurricane of applause washed over them. Ragnor pulled them in his arms, eliciting tears of joy from both men. Their matrons of honour and best men wrapped them in a cocoon of warmth, a last catch of breath before facing the formal part of the party.

Music started to fill the air again and Alec's mouth fell open when he saw the additional musicians at the end of the aisle. Magnus chuckled and Alec looked at him flabbergasted. Did his husband - oh that sounded wonderful in his mind - really remember how Alec's eyes had welled up listening to [_Highland Cathedral_](https://open.spotify.com/track/5FM7lxHfviIxOhoWYRg1ft?si=gJkctFkgTjS2yrXXhlc0kA%22) at the Edinburgh tattoo? Well, he could have that again now.

Alec pulled Magnus into a deep kiss before they made their way through crying and laughing faces, known and unknown. Sambac jasmine blossoms swirled around them and their hearts beat in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such fun to write. I hope you liked it.


	34. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the last chapter. Thank you so much for your encouragement, your kudos and comments. They kept me going even when I didn't feel like it. 💖
> 
> If you like my style, please drop me a subscription if you like. I'm sure there's more to come, though I don't know yet where the muse will lead me.

**5 years later**

"Good morning, babe," Alec murmured into Magnus' hair, softly-softly brushing his fingers over Magnus' belly. His sprawling hand rested protectively in a barely-there touch on the warm skin. "How are you feeling?"

Magnus swallowed, assessing his momentary being. "Ask me when I moved ...," he felt the bed dip behind him when Alec sat up to get down to their new morning routine, "... or when you're moving." Magnus' voice sounded weak and Alec stilled for a moment, appraising what to do next. The bucket was in Magnus' reach, as were the crackers waiting for him on the bedside table.

"Do you want me to hold you or better leave you alone?" Alec asked softly.

"Spoon me? Just keep your hand on the hip, please," Magnus more breathed than said and Alec did what he had asked for. The omega sighed and his alpha saw something glittery rolling down his husband's cheek.

"Really bad this morning, huh?" he stated sympathetically. He hated that Magnus had to go through this. He was already in the second trimester, the morning sickness should have subsided. But the warlock was one of the 'lucky' few who had to deal with it for longer. 

"Couldn't sleep. Messaged with Daniel," Magnus pressed out and Alec put together the puzzle pieces. This was not 'just' feeling sick. "Now I'm as far as they were when they lost their pups due to this g-dforsaken pill. I knew how terrible this had to be for them. But even now, not able to move my head in the morning without feeling the bile crawling up my throat I can't imagine losing the babies that are growing inside of me."

More tears spilt out of his eyes. This wasn't just hormones. The memory unsettled something in him. He thought of Noam and what he and the downworlders around him had to go through. Suddenly deruning wasn't an adequate punishment, even if it could be a death sentence.

Alec pressed a kiss softly into Magnus' hair. "How is Daniel?" the alpha tried to divert the topic.

His husband smiled, well knowing what his mate was doing and still touched how interested he was in the other omega. "Oh, I think he is _really_ fine," he answered, fishing cautiously for one of the crackers and slowly chewing it down. He took a sip of water. "He met someone."

Alec smiled behind him. "Is that so?"

Magnus slowly nodded. The third cracker finally did the trick and he dared to drink more water without unsettling his stomach. He slowly turned to face his husband.

"A nice warlock who helped with the wards in the Madrid Institute when Daniel was deployed there. He officially started to court him a week ago. Though by the sound of it, it's more of a formality," he chuckled.

Alec tenderly brushed his thumb over Magnus' cheek. "He deserves the best." Magnus nodded approvingly. "Ready for tea or do you need more time, Mags?"

The warlock closed his eyes. "No, tea is about right now. Need something to wash away the dusty feeling in my mouth."

Alec pressed a soft kiss on Magnus' lips and an even softer one on his belly. "Time to let your father enjoy the pregnancy, sweeties," he whispered. Magnus' chuckle shook his arching stomach that Alec not-so-secretly checked out proudly every time he was in the same room as his mate.

"I do, Alexander. It's worth it. And it will be all forgotten as soon as we are holding our pups in our arms." Alec shook his head in agreement, still a bit remorsefully.

**10 months later**

One big bed. It took just one big bed to hold his whole world. Alec glanced over to Magnus who was nursing Rafael, both half asleep, a picture of beauty. His eyes wandered down to his own chest where Max was lying, pressing his little nose into his daddy's skin. Alec couldn't hold back the tears streaming down his face. This wasn't just exhaustion of having twins that permanently needed to be nursed, changed or bathed. No.

His tears were signs of bliss, of pride. His beautiful mate had let these little miracles grow inside of him. He birthed them with curses and grace. He nourished them with milk and love. A tenderness that Alec didn't think possible ran through him whenever he saw his omega care for their children. 

But this wasn't a one-sided thing. They were in this together. Breaking with tradition just another time. Asking for parental leave had been one of Alec's first steps when he learnt that he would become a father. And here he was. Enjoying the first months of fatherhood, providing for his family not just with money as the generations before him, but with his own hands. He didn't care about the strange looks when he carried one of his sons in a wrap or the puffs of old school alphas when he had to change a nappy in public.

He accompanied Magnus to meetings to bring him the twins to nurse whenever needed. He was more than willing to stall his own career for some time if it meant that Magnus didn't have to give up the work he loved. 

Looking at his mate's sleeping form, he thanked the angels that they had sent him this wonderful man who encouraged him to be better, to learn more every single day. He didn't know what their future would hold, but one thing he was sure about. Together they would change the world for the better. But first - sleep.


End file.
